NaruHina…Súcubos…la Guerra
by ZoyNarutera
Summary: Hinata es una Súcubo, de hermosa apariencia, ella es la líder de las últimas al ser de la última de sangre pura y de generaciones muy antiguas y respetadas. Naruto es un chico común y corriente, un simple humano que ha sufrido mucho… pero, ¿Qué pasará cuando Hinata lo encuentre? Parejas: principalmente Naruhina
1. Chapter 1

**NaruHina…"Súcubos…la Guerra"**

Hinata es una Súcubo, de hermosa apariencia, ella es la líder de las últimas al ser de la última de sangre pura y de generaciones muy antiguas y respetadas. Naruto es un chico común y corriente, un simple humano… pero, ¿Qué pasará cuando Hinata lo encuentre?

Parejas: principalmente Naruhina

Secundarias: Sasusaku, SaIno, ShikaTema…

Universo: Alterno

Nota: Solo utilizaré a los Akumas de , al conde y a los Noe.

 **Capitulo 1: "Ellas"**

"Según la naturaleza de un súcubo, estas nacen con su pareja predestinada, la cual tiene que ser un humano; ya que ellas deben tomar la energía vital que solo los humanos poseen, en este caso su pareja de la cual obtienen su energía por medio del acto sexual, bebiendo sus fluidos, tomando de su sangre o por medio del beso (Aunque de esta última no se obtiene mucho). Y solo pueden obtener eso de su pareja, ya que este nace con la capacidad de soportar a una de ellas…"

Año 1600… Antiguo Japón

Las guerras entre humanos y Demonios dieron comienzo cuando estos decidieron salir de sus escondites para matar y devorar humanos, estos no tenían piedad y arrasaban con pequeñas aldeas para satisfacer su hambre de almas humanas. Ellos no tenían forma humana, más bien de animales y monstros pero no actuaban solos, alguien movía los hilos desde las sombras. Ejércitos de hombres valientes lucharon contra ellos pero siempre perdían… la última guerra proveniente de un reino poderoso en Japón dio inicio cuando un demonio atacó a la hija del Rey y devoró su alma. Enfurecido, ordenó a su gran ejército levantarse en armas contra los demonios mejor conocidos como "Akumas". El ejército avanzó y luchó sin descanso durante 3 días, pero poco a poco el Rey miraba como uno a uno de sus soldados iba cayendo, sabía que no ganarían, hasta que de pronto todo quedó en silencio, el Rey miró atrás de él y a lo lejos se comenzaron a visualizar 4 siluetas imponentes… todos los soldados quedaron embelesados por las mujeres que se mostraron ante ellos, todas con armaduras muy reveladoras que mostraban sus piernas muy bien torneadas, la primera, una mujer extremadamente hermosa, ojos perlas, cabello largo negro-azulados, su armadura era color Blanca y la corona con perlas y diamantes blancos, la segunda tenia los cabellos largos color rosa, una diadema de corona con jades incrustados, ojos verdes y una armadura color jade. La tercera tenía el cabello largo y rubio atado a una alta y majestuosa coleta, su corona era de hermosas piedras moradas y su armadura era del mismo color. La última de ellas tenía el cabello corto y rubio, ojos verdes claros y una armadura dorada. Las cuatro se presentaron al rey.

––Saludos Rey de los Humanos, mi nombre es Hana y represento a las súcubos de todos los clanes –comentó Hana, la líder del clan Hyuga.

––Soy Sara Haruno ––se presentó la peli rosa

––Inna Yamanaka ––dijo la rubia de la coleta larga

––Sol Sabaku No ––dijo la líder de las arenas.

El rey parpadeo y miró alrededor, el tiempo se había detenido a su alrededor y solo él y sus hombres podían moverse.

––¿Quiénes son? ¿Acaso son brujas?

Hana Hyuga tomó la palabra:

––No. Nosotras somos súcubos, demonios hechas mujeres.

Al escucharlas todos se pusieron alertas y el Rey sacó su espada.

––Nos han emboscado… ustedes los de su clase ––dijo con rabia.

Ella negó

––Nosotras no somos como ellos, somos una clase distinta, no matamos humanos. Estamos aquí para ofrecer una alianza con los humanos.

––¿Ustedes? ¿Cómo se que no es un truco?

––les ofrecemos encargarnos de exterminar a esas criaturas y poner fin a estas guerras y muertes.

El rey miró sus hombres, todos estaban cansados y heridos. No quería perder más así que decidió confiar en ellas.

––¿Qué quieren de nosotros?

––Nosotras nos alimentamos de la energía vital de un humano, pero nunca los matamos. Permítanos elegir a un humano varón a cada una para que se convierta en nuestra pareja. Así será con las siguientes generaciones, no queremos una guerra, ni tampoco que se sientan amenazados por nosotras. Vivamos en paz conviviendo de esta manera a partir de hoy.

El Rey lo pensó.

––Si permito que elijan a un hombre de nuestra raza… ¿ustedes prometen que no habrá muerte?

Hana asintió

––Ustedes humanos son valiosos para nosotras y con gusto detendremos estas amenazas.

El rey se dirigió a su comandante Hiashi un joven de 22 años que a su corta edad era un excelente guerrero, el cual, asintió.

Hana lo miró y sonrió, podía sentir como su parte íntima comenzaba a palpitar por ese joven de seria y determinada mirada.

La alianza se realizó por medio de un pergamino firmado con la sangre de las súcubo, el rey y otros tres hombres de su confianza.

––El trato está hecho––dijo suavemente Hana para luego hacer desaparecer el pergamino, juntó sus manos como si fura a realizar un jutsu y dijo "Kai" que significaba liberado, al instante el tiempo comenzó a correr y las cuatro mujeres se lanzaron con sus armas para acabar con los Akumas.

Hana y Sara sacaron una espada cada una, Inna sacó dos Sais y Sol un enorme y filoso abanico.

El rey y sus hombres miraban con admiración a esas hermosas mujeres que se movían con gracia y agilidad única. No querían quedarse atrás y se unieron a la batalla. Un akuma iba a atacar a Hiashi por la espalda, pero no lo logró, ya que Hana le había cortado la cabeza a la criatura, él la miró sorprendido y ella solo le sonrió para luego sacar unas alas blancas y volar para atacar a los que estaban en el aire. Los acabaron a todos, al caer el último todos lanzaron un grito de gloria.

––En nombre de mi pueblo le agradecemos a los de su raza su ayuda.

––Esperamos contar con lo acordado.

El rey asintió.

––¿Cómo los elegirán?

Hana miró a Hiashi.

––Quiero a su comandante…

Hiashi la miró sorprendido, abrió la boca pero no logró articular palabra alguna.

––Es un valioso guerrero para mí, pero… ––el rey miró a Hiashi ––¿Tú que dices muchacho? Es tu decisión.

––Yo… ––hiashi miró a Hana algo indeciso, pero la intensa mirada de ella lo ipnotizó e incluso ella le mostró una fugaz imagen de ellos dos teniendo sexo apasionado, lo que influyó en su decisión––. Acepto, es lo menos que puedo hacer por mi pueblo su majestad.

––Bien, entonces… ¿Qué hay de sus hermanas?

Sol Sabaku sonrió ––El soldado pelirrojo.

Sara e Inna eligieron a aquellos por los que habían sentido la atracción.

Todos aceptaron ir con ellas.

.

.

.

Durante 300 años tanto humanos como súcubos se mantuvieron viviendo en paz… pero para los súcubos la tragedia los sorprendió cuando el creador de los akumas atacó a los 4 clanes con cerca de 900 akumas para cada clan, las súcubos no eran muchas y además eran de clase baja. A excepción de sus líderes.

Año de 1900 (Norte de Japón)

 **Clan del Norte "Hyuga"**

Hana jadeaba de cansancio, había enfrentado a 500 akumas y parecían no disminuir ni un poco… miró a lado de ella y pudo ver a Hiashi, su macho, quien al hacer sus votos de unión con ella, su tiempo se detuvo para siempre, no envejecería nunca, pero eso no lo hacía inmortal, pues una herida mortal podría matarle al igual que a ellas.

Ella retrocedió y saltó para quedar frente a él, quien jadeaba igual mientras empuñaba su espada. Este la miró y ambos sonrieron, Hana lo tomó de las mejillas y le dio un apasionado beso, luego se separó de él y le miró con ternura.

Hiashi se sorprendió, pues ella no solía mostrar esas emociones que según ella la hacían ver débil, entonces lo comprendió, ella planeaba utilizar el último recurso, con dolor en sus ojos sintió y corrió al interior del castillo tomó a su bebé, la pequeña Hinata y abrió un portal, durante ese tiempo en el que estuvieron juntos, Hana le había enseñado a abrir portales. Él cruzó y desapareció de ahí junto con varios miembros del clan.

 **Clan del Sur "Haruno"**

Sara peleaba contra un enorme akuma, era fuerte y sabía que le tomaría tiempo el poder cortarlo, de pronto este akuma abrió la boca para sacar lo que parecía ser un gran ataque de energía, no lo pensó más y utilizó su última técnica que si bien acabaría con su vida, en cambo salvaría la de su gente y su hija, la pequeña Sakura. Antes de desaparecer miró a Su macho, él asintió y con una mueca se fue de ahí.

 **Clan del Este "Yamanaka"**

Inna estaba en la peor situación, aún así sonrió y desapareció junto a todos esos akumas… ella se había sacrificado y su gente estaba a salvo junto con su familia, su macho y su hija Ino…

 **Clan del Oeste "Sabaku No"**

Sol tomó a su bebé en brazos y se la dio a su macho, luego lo miró.

––Llévatela a ella y a la poca gente que queda… no hay tiempo y lo sabes, serviré de distracción para que no sean perseguidos…

––¿Nos alcanzarás?

––Tú sabes que no… aún así… cuando llegue el momento te esperaré.

Ambos se besaron y ella se fue.

Esa noche las cuatro desaparecieron del mundo… para dar paso a su siguiente generación.

.

.

.

1300 años después…

Año 2012 Japón

Una hermosa mujer de cabellos largos, negro-azulados, con un copete y dos mechones largos a cada lado de sus mejillas, perfectamente maquillada y resaltando su labial rojo, vestida con unos jeans ajustados color negro y una blusa corta que mostraba su abdomen blanquesino dejando ver un percing en el ombligo que la hacía ver sexy y con unas botas negras y de tacón caminaba por lo largo de un pasillo mientras se escuchaba el eco de sus pisadas.

Cuando llegó frente a una puerta que fue abierta por uno de los guardias. Ella entró elegantemente a lo que parecía un gran comedor y miró a tres figuras que se encontraban sentadas en la mesa. Sonrió y se dirigió a su lugar.

––Chicas, es un gusto tenerlas aquí. De verdad ––habló ella.

––Vamos Hinata, deberías mostrar más entusiasmo frente a tus hermanas––comentó una rubia de cabello largo ella llevaba una minifalda y una blusa muy reveladora de color morado.

––Ino, me sorprende que estés animada… digo… tu padre… ––Habló una pelirrosa preocupada.

Ino asintió y sonrió.

––No te preocupes Sakura… la verdad es que mi padre solo estaba esperando el momento en que yo tomara mi lugar como líder del clan Yamanaka para que pudiera irse tranquilo con mi madre…

––Bueno, Ino tienes razón mi padre se fue hace mil años, así que es fácil de comprender, un macho no puede estar separado de su hembra por mucho tiempo, creo que ellos aguantaron por nosotras. ––Comentó temari.

––Hinata tomará su lugar en una semana, y a mí me falta un mes… hay una técnica de mi madre que aún no perfecciono ––comentó Sakura algo desanimada.

––Por cierto Sakura… tu vestido me encanta, incluso das aires de niña inocente ––comentó Ino.

Sakura se sonrrojó.

––¿es que no lo soy?

––No lo sabemos, dínoslo tú, ¿Has encontrado a tu macho? ––preguntó Temari.

––No… aún no.

––Pero tu súcubo ya ha despertado ¿no? ––preguntó Ino.

––Si hace algunas semanas, me siento impotente ni siquiera puedo dormir, necesito ya a mi hombre dentro de mí y beber de él.

Al escuchar eso Hinata sonrió. ––Te entiendo Sakura.

Todas miraron Hinata.

––¿A caso… tu has despertado también Hinata? ––Preguntó Sakura.

––Si, y puedo sentir la vibraciones leves de él. Lo que significa que vive en algunos de los poblados de aquí cerca.

––¿Quiere decir que aún no lo conoces? ––preguntó Temari.

––Así es chicas, mi padre no quiere que lo busque hasta que tome mi lugar como líder de mi clan y representante de todos.

––No puedo creer que incluso tengas una idea y yo ni siquiera eso… no sé donde podría estar––se quejó Sakura

––Pues tienes que empezar por buscar en los pueblos cercanos de aquí, ya sabes que nuestras parejas deben ser nacidas en Japón. ––comentó temari

––Lo sé… temari… que bueno que tu ya lo encontraste ––contestó Sakura.

––Tuve suerte…

––Bueno chicas me alegra que ustedes hayan despertado ya pero ¿Qué hay de mí? ––pregntó Ino desanimada

––Pues ruega despertar cuando lo encuentres porque si no tendrás que sufrir por las noches deseando que te toquen y poder beber por fin de sus deliciosos fluidos. ––comentó Temari mientras si lamia el labio superior.

Las chicas la miraron serio, ciertamente la única que podía presumir era ella.

Pronto entraron un grupo de personas con todo tipo de platillos dignos de un banquete.

––Bueno yo estoy hambrienta chicas asi que si no les importa comeré algo ––dijo Ino.

––¿Cómo van los preparativos Hinata?

––todo parece ir en orden.

––¿Crees que se muestre?

––espero que lo haga, sea quien sea pagará por lo que hizo a nuestras madres. ––dijo Hinata con un tono demasiado frío.

.

.

.

.

Pueblo de Konoha…

5 dias después

Un chico Rubio de aparentes 22 años caminaba por las calles de Konoha, eran cerca de las 2 de la tarde y el sol pegaba fuerte en aquella época del año. Sus ojos azules demostraban una gran preocupación y era de esperarse, pues no tenía trabajo y sabía que no podría seguir sus estudios en la Universidad. Su sueño era ser abogado, uno de los mejores pero lamentablemente no lo sería jamás, pues parecía que la desgracia le perseguía a donde quiera que iba. Cuando tenía 5 años sus padres habían fallecido en un accidente y una tía lejana que respondía al nombre de Mito tuvo que hacerse cargo de él, ahí comenzó su sufrimiento, pues Mito no lo quería y se había encargado de recordárselo todo el tiempo, incluso que odiaba a su madre Kushina por haberle quitado a Minato, ese era el rencor de aquella mujer que no dudó en descargar su ira y resentimiento en aquel pequeño y no solo ella, su segundo esposo y sus dos primos y prima. Tuvo que soportarlos hasta que cumplió los 15 años de edad, cuando su prima un día se había metido a su cama y le había dicho que se había vuelto atractivo y que podrían experimentar cosas juntos. Él la rechazó y por supuesto ella se molestó, se vengó de él por su rechazo diciéndole a sus padres que él había intentado propasarse con ella, por supuesto Naruto terminó siendo agredido por sus tíos y sus primos, se fue de casa y no volvió, ellos ni siquiera se molestaron en buscarlo pues para ellos era una boca menos que alimentar.

Una anciana llamada Chiyo le brindó un techo en una pequeña casita que tenía a las afueras del pueblo, ella le ayudó a terminar la preparatoria y justamente el día de su graduación la anciana falleció. El solo tenía 18 años y quería continuar con sus estudios pero no tenía el apoyo de nadie otra vez, para empeorar la situación, un familiar de la abuela chiyo habia llegado para correrlo de su propiedad. El no tuvo opción, afortunadamente su amigo, Sasuke Uchiha le había propuesto rentar juntos cerca de la Universidad del pueblo para facilitar sus gastos y también porque Sasuke no quería saber de su familia, ellos querían controlar su vida diciéndole que estudiar porque para ellos el no podría ser mejor que su hermano Itachi. Su amigo estaba resentido con ellos y no quiso saber nada de ellos, cuando se fue de casa, al igual que Naruto, no se molestaron en detenerlo. Rentaron un apartamento con dos habitaciones, un baño, una pequeña sala y una cocina pequeña paro si usable.

Naruto y Sasuke habían encontrado un trabajo en un restaurante, dejaron pasar un año de la Universidad para poder juntar algo de dinero. Al siguiente año pagaron su matrícula y comenzaron a asistir, pero pronto la realidad les golpeó cuando a mitad de año no pudieron cubrir sus gastos, Sasuke se dio por vencido y comenzó a meterse en peleas clandestinas. Ganaba bien, y había adquirido buenos reflejos y habilidades así que no se quejaba. Por su parte, Naruto todavía alcanzó a terminar los dos primeros semestres, pero sabía que le sería imposible continuar su segundo año así que no volvió y decidió meterse de lleno en su trabajo, admiraba a su amigo, pues aunque por las noches peleaba y arriesgaba su vida, en las mañanas trabajaba con él de mesero en un restaurant del pueblo. Naruto lo veía como un hermano, así que no podía evitar preocuparse por él por eso, él lo acompañaba y estaba al pendiente de él para lo que necesitara, incluso se ofrecía a servirle en su entrenamiento como oponente de pelea, era bueno y Sasuke más de una vez le había invitado a participar pero dado que eso no era legal y él quería ser abogado, pues siempre se negaba y solo le ofrecía su apoyo a su amigo.

Pero no todo siempre sale bien, un día su prima llegó al restaurant con unas amigas e inevitablemente lo descubrió, ella se portó amable con él al principio, luego de ese día ella y sus amigos comenzaron a ir frecuentemente pero ese día ella se le había insinuado nuevamente y él volvió a rechazarla, furiosa la chica hizo un escándalo y volvió a acusarlo de intentar propasarse con ella. Naruto intentó explicar que no era así, pero obviamente por ser solo un empleado no le dieron la palabra y no le creyeron… si, lo habían despedido y sin paga ¿Qué más podía pasarle? Sinceramente creía que su vida ya no tenía valor, siempre había sido así, desde que sus padres murieron el solo sufría.

Sacudió la cabeza, él no debía ser tan pesimista, no. Solo tendría que buscar otro trabajo y ya.

Cuando entró al pequeño departamento que compartía con su amigo. Sasuke se asomó para verlo desde el sofá donde se encontraba acostado. Estaba en sus vacaciones, así que él no había presenciado nada de lo que había pasado.

––¿Dobe? ¿Qué sucedió? Tú nunca descansas del trabajo.

Naruto le sonrió "alegremente" mientras se tocaba la nuca.

––Me despidieron, pero no te preocupes en un rato salgo a buscar algo.

Sasuke frunció el ceño, conocía a Naruto y sabía que esa sonrisa era más falsa que la del propio Sai. ––Eso no importa dobe, ¿Qué sucedió? Sé que eres un idiota pero dudo mucho que hayas cometido algún error. Tú valoras el trabajo.

Naruto suspiró y se sentó a su lado.

––Mi prima Sara me la volvió a hacer. Ella… finalmente volvió a intentar acercarse a mí y como la rechacé ella hizo un escándalo y ya sabrás lo que pasó…

––Esa pequeña zorra… sabía que estaba tramando algo, la verdad es que no me sorprende.

––Y lo peor de todo es que no me permitieron defenderme e incluso no me pagaron.

Sasuke se levantó.

––¿Y qué esperas? Vamos a darle una paliza a ese estúpido gerente hasta que te pague lo que te corresponde.

Naruto negó ––Gracias amigo, pero no. No quiero hacer esto más grande. Lo dejaré así. Además será mejor que no te metas en problemas, ya sabes, debes mantener el perfil bajo.

––Entonces mañana mismo iré a renunciar, trabajar con ese tipo de gente me desagrada.

––No es necesario teme, además recuerda que te han ascendido.

Sasuke suspiró. Su amigo tenía razón.

El celular Naruto comenzó a sonar.

––Es el abogado ––le dijo Naruto a su amigo muy esperanzado ––¿Diga?... si..

Sasuke miró como la sonrisa de su amigo se iba borrando lentamente.

––¿Seguro que no hay nada más que hacer? Es que no puedes ser… esa casa era de mis padres, incluso sé que me dejaron una cuenta bancaria… entiendo…. Entonces gracias por todo…

Naruto colgó y se sentó de nuevo.

––Malas noticias ¿no?

Naruto asintió ––No es justo teme… se supone que yo debo tener las propiedades de mis padres… la tia Mito me lo quitó todo… incluso el dinero de mis padres…

Naruto no pudo evitar derramar una lágrima. Sasuke le puso una mano en su hombro intentando darle apoyo.

––Dobe… será mejor que descanses por hoy, no te preocupes por el dinero por ahora, ya sabes que somos un equipo.

Naruto se levantó en silencio con la cabeza agachada y se dirigió a su habitación. Se acostó en su cama y entonces lloró en silencio, no le importaba si tenía 22 años ¿Algo peor podría pasarle ahora?

Si no fuera por Sasuke que era como su hermano y que también había sido lastimado por la propia familia tal vez hubiera cometido suicidio… ya no le quedaría nada más en ese mundo…

.

.

.

.

Hinata se encontraba en su despacho parada mirando el paisaje por el gran ventanal que tenía a la vista. Su mansión se encontraba en medio de un gran bosque. Así vivían las líderes de sus clanes, aparte; mientras su gente tenía un terreno dimensional en el cual se encontraban viviendo para evitar ataques mientras ellas vivían en la tierra. Hinata vivía en Japón, Ino tenía su mansión en Francia, Sakura en Inglaterra y Temari en los desiertos de El Cairo Egipto.

Tanto Hinata como sus hermanas gozaban de una increíble fortuna debido a los negocios que ellas habían levantado con el paso de los años, pero siempre se mantenían en el anonimato.

Tocaron la puerta y ella dijo un "Pase". Se volteó y pudo ver a su padre Hiashi entrar.

––Padre… ¿sucede algo?

––Hija, creo que ya he cumplido con mi misión, justo como se lo prometí a Hana, me iré con ella.

Hinata asintió.

––Pero quiero que sepas que antes de esta misión, eres mi hija y te quiero. Ahora eres una adulta apta para el liderazgo de los tuyos.

Hinata se acercó a su padre quien, le extendió los brazos para recibirla.

––Padre… voy a extrañarte… te dejaré ir porque sé que ya has soportado mucho ––Hinata se apartó y lo miró ––Lo has hecho muy bien.

––Adiós mi niña…

Antes de cerrar la puerta, miró a su hija ––Ya puedes ir a buscar al muchacho… y recuerda, nosotros los humanos somos muy sensibles. No hagas que se sienta como una herramienta sino como tu compañero de décadas.

Hinata asintió.

Esa noche, su padre desapareció de la vida de los humanos.

.

.

.

.

Nueva historia mis queridos lectores, la verdad es que no pude evitar escribirlo porque de repente se me vienen unas ideas que hasta me emociono, espero que sea de su agrado.


	2. Chapter 2

**NaruHina…"Súcubos… la Guerra"**

 **Nota:** Esta historia es completamente mía, los personajes son de Masashi Kishimoto….

"Según la naturaleza de un súcubo, estas nacen con su pareja predestinada, la cual tiene que ser un humano; ya que ellas deben tomar la energía vital que solo los humanos poseen, en este caso su pareja de la cual obtienen su energía por medio del acto sexual, bebiendo sus fluidos, tomando de su sangre o por medio del beso (Aunque de esta última no se obtiene mucho). Y solo pueden obtener eso de su pareja, ya que este nace con la capacidad de soportar a una de ellas…"

Parejas: principalmente Naruhina

Secundarias: Sasusaku, SaIno, ShikaTema…

Universo: Alterno

 **Nota:** la verdad la personalidad de los personajes cambiará un poco, como por ejemplo Sasuke tendrá la misma actitud pero si considerará más a Naruto como hermano.

 **Capitulo 2: "Te encontré"**

.

.

.

A la mañana siguiente Sasuke se levantó para ir a correr, preparó el desayuno y se dirigió al cuarto de Naruto para ver como estaba. Abrió la puerta levemente y él se encontraba tapado de pies a cabeza.

––Dobe… te he dejado el desayuno… y no te preocupes por buscar algo, tomate tu tiempo.

El chico en la cama solo se removió un poco. Sasuke decidió irse.

Sinceramente, él se sentía mal por Naruto, se sentía impotente al no poder ayudar a quien era un hermano para él. Se sorprendía de salir afectado por lo que le pasaba a él porque nunca había sentido ninguna emoción por sus padres o hermano. Con eso confirmaba que probablemente él no cuidaría de su vida en las peleas si no tuviera al dobe con él.

.

.

Naruto se incorporó y miró a la ventana, suspiró. El teme era muy considerado, desde que se conocieron él tenía una actitud alegre y traviesa, pero también era un irresponsable; en cambio Sasuke siempre era un tipo serio y bastante maduro; en pocas palabras él era como el hermano menor y Sasuke como el mayor.

Se levantó de la cama y se dirigió a la pequeña cocina, encontró el desayuno y sonrió algo triste. Sacudió la cabeza y suspiró. No se dejaría vencer, lograría su sueño de convertirse en abogado y defendería a los débiles de esos abogados corruptos que por dinero eran capases de quitarle a un joven como él lo que era suyo. Porque sí, tenía las sospechas de que ese abogado había sido sobornado por su tía para que no le dieran a él lo que por derecho le correspondía.

Terminó el desayuno y se arregló. Saldría a buscar trabajo.

Rato después Sasuke entró y lo miró sorprendido.

––¿Dobe?

Naruto sonrió ––Teme! Iré a buscar empleo, gracias por el desayuno.

Naruto estaba a punto de irse pero Sasuke lo detuvo.

––¿Ya te sientes mejor?

––Si. No te preocupes… por cierto ¿Tienes pelea hoy?

––No. La próxima pelea es en una semana.

––Bien, mas tarde te ayudaré con tu entrenamiento.

Luego de eso Naruto salió a la calle.

.

.

.

.

Hinata se acomodaba las botas, se estaba preparando para salir a buscarlo, últimamente se sentía sin energías y la comida ya no le bastaba como los últimos 1300 años debido a que su súcubo no despertaba, pero ahora que lo había hecho necesitaba alimentarse y solo podría ser "él".

Bajó las escaleras de la magnífica mansión mientras su mayordomo se inclinaba ente ella.

––Mi señora, ¿Desea desayunar?

––No Azuma, hoy pienso tener otro tipo de festín ––dijo ella con una sonrisa.

Hinata salió de la mansión y subió a su auto. Le pidió al chofer que la llevara al pueblo más cercano.

––Konoha parece ser el pueblo más cercano a kilómetros.

––Ok, llévame ahí.

Durante el camino ella cerró los ojos y se concentró en sus vibraciones, sonrió. Al parecer Konoha era el lugar. Si tenía suerte su ansiedad pronto terminaría y su libido incluso se calmaría.

.

.

.

.

Naruto caminaba por las calles de Konoha, llevaba 2 horas buscando algo y no encontraba nada, todos le decían lo mismo: "Gracias por venir" "Nosotros te llamamos"…

Suspiró y se dirigió a un restaurant de Ramen, ya estaba, ese era el definitivo, por alguna razón sentía que esta vez lo lograría. Entró al restaurant y saludó al encargado. Quien le saludó animado.

––Bienvenido muchacho ¿Qué se desea?

––Ah…. Bueno… yo––Naruto señaló la puerta ––Vine por el empleo.

––Oh! Así que te interesa trabajar con nosotros.

Naruto asintió animado.

––Bueno, te haré la entrevista, ¿Te gusta el ramen?

––Por supuesto, me encanta.

––Felicidades estás contratado.

Naruto parpadeó sorprendido, luego sonrió.

––Gracias señor, no lo decepcionaré.

––llámame Teuchi, ella es mi hija Ayame.

––Mucho gusto ––saludó la chica.

––Igualmente mi nombre es Naruto Uzumaki.

––Bueno chico ¿Puedes comenzar ahora?

––Si, desde luego.

.

.

.

Hinata caminaba por las calles de Konoha, sus fosas nasales inhalaban el tenue olor de Naruto. A medida que caminaba, el aroma de él se incrementaba. Su olor la excitaba, escuchó un ruido de unos envases de vidrio y bolsas y volteó de inmediato, ahí se encontraba un muchacho de cabellos rubios, llevaba un mandíl negro que pertenecía al local de ramen que estaba frente a ella. Aquel chico llevaba unas bolsas negras, las cuales, metió al interior de un contenedor. Para luego, secarse el sudor de su frente con uno de sus brazos.

Esta acción hizo que el pulso de Hinata se acelerara y la garganta se le secara, el olor a hombre llegó rápidamente debido a una corriente de aire que pasó de repente. Ella cerró los ojos y aspiró ese aroma mientras la necesidad sexual y el hambre comenzaban a nacer dentro de ella. Abrió los ojos y lo miró intensamente. El chico entró al local y ella se quedó parada en ese lugar, sonrió, por fin lo había encontrado, ahora esperaría hasta que saliera del lugar y le seguiría. Entonces se alimentaría, tal vez debería esperar, pero no se esperaba que el chico además de atractivo, tuviera un aroma demasiado bueno, tanto que despertó su sed por completo. Se llevó una mano a su garganta.

Naruto terminó de limpiar las mesas. Se quitó el mandíl y se dirigió a la barra.

––Ya he terminado Ayame-san ––dijo Naruto sonriente.

––Bien, ya puedes irte Naruto

––Gracias, me retiro.

Naruto salió del local, ya era de noche y debía apresurarse para llegar al departamento. Hinata le observaba y decidió seguirlo.

Cuando llegó al apartamento, Sasuke se encontraba en la cocina. Se asomó al escuchar la puerta.

––Dobe, ¿Qué tal te fue?

––Teme, encontré trabajo en un local de ramen ––dijo contento.

––Tu sueño hecho realidad ––dijo Sasuke con sarcasmo.

––jajaja tal vez. Estoy cansado, así que me iré a dormir.

Sasuke asintió y también se dirigió a su cuarto, se colocó los audífonos y se acostó en su cama.

Naruto entró a su habitación y se tiró en la cama, suspiró, estaba cansado, pero la paga valía la pena, solo se quitó los pantalones, cerró los ojos y se entregó al sueño.

.

.

.

1:00 AM

Naruto se removía entre las sábanas ante la atenta mirada de Hinata, ella estaba al pie de la cama y lo miraba con una sonrisa, pasó su lengua por sus labios y sus ojos se tornaron rojos. Tomó la sábana y se la retiró lentamente, se inclinó y se trepó a la cama sigilosamente, se posicionó sobre Naruto, quien respiraba pacíficamente. Acercó su nariz al cuello del chico y aspiró, pasó su lengua. Naruto suspiró y se removió. Ella se retiró y se incorporó, levantó la camisa y sonrió ante esos pectorales que se mostraban ante ella, comenzó a besarlos. Naruto comenzaba a despertar, su respiración se aceleró, se sentía excitado y en medio de la oscuridad escuchaba el susurro de una voz femenina.

––Perfecto… único… delicioso…

Naruto abrió los ojos y se encontró con la imagen más sexy que nunca había visto. Se sentía real pero eso no podía ser, había una mujer con lencería sexy de color oscura, tenía los ojos perlas y sus labios eran carnosos y rojos, su cabello largo en ondas caía como cascada por todo su cuerpo.

––¿Qui… quién eres? ¿eres real o…?

––Si es real o no depende de ti ––Hinata lo besó con intensidad, Naruto le respondió, se sentía tan excitado que no pudo evitar tomarla por la cintura y devolverle el beso. Al separarse Naruto jadeaba, por el beso ella se alimentó pero no era suficiente, quería más y lo conseguiría. Se dirigió a su cuello y comenzó a morder y besarlo.

Naruto ya se sentía adolorido en su parte baja, se incorporó y ambos quedaron sentados, Hinata le besó y luego se separó para quitarle la camisa, Naruto levantó los brazos y se dejó hacer, ella lanzó la camisa al otro lado del cuarto, y comenzó acariciarlo, él se excitó y comenzó a besarle el cuello, Hinata gimió, eso le gustaba. Naruto se separó y la miró.

––Pareces real…

––Lo soy… solo me he colado en tu habitación.

Naruto abrió los ojos sorprendido. Ella se acercó a su oído y le susurró:

––Te necesito…

Naruto cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar, nunca nadie le había dicho eso, él no solía tener mucha suerte con las chicas y en las que estaba interesado, ellas simplemente pasaban de él, pero no importaba si esto era un sueño, él tenía entre sus brazos a una mujer realmente hermosa.

Ella lo empujó para acostarlo y comenzó a bajar sus bóxers, los retiró y se maravilló con la vista que tenía, era grande y también estaba erecto, demasiado hinchado, como si quisiera explotar, pero ella sabía lo que tenía que hacer, Naruto la miraba expectante y respiraba agitadamente, miró como ella se pasaba la lengua por los labios y se sorprendió cuando ella se inclinó y se lo metió en la boca, ella succionaba de él y este solo gemía, inconscientemente llevó sus manos a su cabeza de ella y la impulsó mientras movía sus caderas y le envestía.

La súcubo se encontraba excitada, y aumentó la succión con su boca, Naruto finalmente alcanzó el clímax y se liberó dentro de su boca, ella lo tragó todo, se sorprendió por el hecho de que fuera una gran cantidad, aún así lo tomó todo ante la atenta mirada de Naruto, quien la miraba con los ojos entrecerrados y jadeaba, miró como ella inclinaba la cabeza hacia atrás y pasaba todo, cuando ella lo miró tenía los ojos rojos y rasgados como los de un felino.

Naruto no podía creer lo que veía y una idea llegó a su mente.

––Tu… tu eres… un Súcubo…

Hinata le miró y sonrió, pasó su lengua por la orilla de su boca en donde un poco de la esencia de él salía.

––Lo soy… ––ella se inclinó hacia él ––¿Me temes?

––No… yo no estoy asustado… es como si…

––Te sintieras seguro…

Él asintió, parecía que la excitación había pasado, ella estaba un poco saciada y sabía que él haría preguntas.

Ella se sentó a ún lado de él. Este se incorporó.

––Dime que eres real ––le dijo él.

––Lo soy…

––te viniste a alimentar de mi energía, ¿no es así? Según las leyendas… así es como…

Hinata sonrió, su pareja era un creyente de esas leyendas, era perfecto, así se ahorraría la explicación.

––Si, ¿te molesta?

––¿sólo por hoy?

––No, vendré las por las noches siguientes. Debes saber que solo me alimentaré de ti. Tú eres mi pareja ahora y no buscaré a otro hombre.

Naruto se sonrojó ––¿Por qué yo?

––Según la naturaleza de un súcubo, estas nacen con su pareja predestinada, el cual tiene que ser un humano; ya que debemos tomar la energía vital que solo los humanos poseen, en este caso su pareja de la cual obtenemos su energía por medio del acto sexual, bebiendo sus fluidos, tomando de su sangre o por medio del beso. Y solo podemos obtener eso de nuestra pareja, ya que este nace con la capacidad de soportar un encuentro con nosotras.

––Di… dices que yo… soy tu… pa… pareja? ––preguntó nervioso.

––Por supuesto ––dijo ella sonriendo ante la mirada inocente del chico.

––¿Cómo lo sabes?

––La prueba es que ahora mismo estás vivo, cualquier otro que no fueras tú, estaría muerto ahora mismo. Además cuando estás cerca siento esas vibraciones por todo mi cuerpo…

Naruto se sorprendió, y dio un respingo ante el tacto de Hinata, quien comenzó a acariciar su pecho mientras descendía lentamente.

––Estoy segura de que aún no estás cansado ––susurró ella mientras se inclinaba sobre él nuevamente y se desnudaba ante él y sonrió al sentirlo endurecerse bajo ella.

Él la besó rápidamente y ella se aferró a él, besó su cuello y le susurró ––Parece que tienes un libido muy sensible querido.

Naruto solo gimió en respuesta. Ella comenzó a descender y comenzó a masajearlo.

––Escucha… necesito que entres en mí ¿de acuerdo? ––le dijo ella.

Naruto asintió mientras miraba como ella se acomodaba sobre él e iba descendiendo lentamente, cuando sus intimidades se tocaron ambos gimieron y cuando ella entró de golpe, un grito de placer resonó por toda la habitación.

––¿Te… dolió…? ––preguntó él al ver un poco de sangre.

––Si… pero… me gusta… ––ella comenzó a moverse sobre él para luego tomar un ritmo más rápido y saltar sobre él.

Naruto la miraba extasiado por esa vista de sus pechos que ella le mostraba, él se incorporó y comenzó a besárselos. Hinata se aferra a sus cabellos mientas lo incitaba a no parar. Rato después ambos alcanzaron la cima y gimieron complacidos. Naruto cayó en la cama con Hinata sobre él.

Cuando sus respiraciones se ralentizaron, él la miró:

––¿Puedo saber tu nombre?

Ella le miró ––Hinata Hyuga.

––Naruto Uzumaki ––dijo él mirándole como bobo.

––Me gustas mucho Naruto Uzumaki

Naruto la miró sorprendido y luego sonrió y la abrazó por la espalda desnuda de ella ––Tu también, no importa lo que seas, eres la mujer más hermosa que he visto nunca.

––Me alegra que pienses así porque no pienso dejarte ir ¿entiendes?

Naruto asintió sonrojado ––e…eres la primera mujer con la que…

––lo sé ––ella se removió un poco y Naruto gimió.

––Aún sigo dentro de ti…

––debemos parar aquí, se que soportarás otra más pero, mañana seguro no tendrás tantas energías.

Hinata salió de él y Naruto sintió una sensación de vacío.

––¿Te vas? ––le preguntó él al ver que se levantaba.

––tengo que hacerlo, pero vendré la siguiente semana, y no te preocupes por los ruido que hicimos, tu amigo no escuchó nada.

Naruto se incorporó ––¿enserio?

––si.

Sorprendentemente para Naruto, ella ya estaba vestida, caminó hacia él se inclinó en la cama y lo besó intensamente. Naruto le correspondió. Ella se separó.

––Mañana sabrás que esto no es un sueño… ahora duerme…––ella desapareció en la oscuridad de su habitación.

Naruto pronto comenzó a sentirse cansado y cayó en la cama dormido.

.

.

.

A la mañana siguiente, Naruto despertó por el incesante llamado de Sasuke en la puerta.

––Dobe, ¿no tienes que ir al trabajo?

Naruto parpadeó y se incorporó en la cama ––¡Si! ¡Ya voy!

De pronto las imágenes de la noche anterior lo asaltaron, apartó las sábanas y se miró completamente desnudo, miró su abdomen y vio unos chupetones que se hacían visibles. Saltó de la cama se dirigió al baño, específicamente al espejo y se miró el cuello, tenía marcas ahí.

Entonces, había sido real… ella le había dicho que volvería la siguiente semana. Se arriesgaría a esperarla y comprobar que era verdad. Hinata Hyuga ese era su nombre.

Durante el resto del día, se sentía cansado, esa era una prueba más de lo que había sucedido.

.

.

 **.**

 **Una semana después…**

Hinata miraba el gran paisaje que se mostraba por su ventana en su despacho.

Alguien tocó a la puerta; ella volteó a ver la puerta y dijo un "Pase". Un señor de avanzada edad que parecía ser el mayordomo entró y se inclinó.

––Mi señora, el Inspector está aquí.

––Hazlo pasar Azuma.

Un tipo de unos 40 años entró y saludó a Hinata. Ella había contratado a un inspector que era demasiado bueno, y es que no era normal, pertenecía al grupo mágico de los videntes. Con solo ver al nombre de la persona, este se daba a la tarea de investigar toda su vida

––Tome asiento ––invitó Hinata

––Aquí tiene toda la información de Naruto Uzumaki.

Hinata tomó los documentos y los revisó.

––Dígame

––Al parecer el chico no ha tenido una vida fácil, cuando tenía 5 años sus padres murieron en un accidente, una tía Mito Uzumaki se hizo cargo de él pero nunca lo quiso, entre ella y segundo esposo, incluido sus primos lo maltrataban y se aprovechaban de él. El chico lo soportó hasta los 15 años, cuando su prima se metió en su habitación e intentó que la tocara, él la rechazó, la chica se sintió ofendida e inventó que él quiso tocarla, tanto sus primos como su tío, lo golpearon.

Hinata frunció el entrecejo al escuchar eso.

––Por supuesto luego de eso, el chico se fue y ellos no se molestaron en buscarlo, afortunadamente una anciana que vivía sola le dio un techo e incluso le ayudó para que terminara la preparatoria, pero justo el día de su graduación la anciana murió, días después un familiar de la anciana lo sacó de la propiedad y él no tuvo más opción que irse, actualmente comparte un departamento con un amigo, estudió solo un año la Universidad por falta de dinero, y se dedicó de lleno al trabajo, hace poco trabajaba en un restaurant pero… su prima apareció nuevamente ante él y trató de acercarse, el chico la rechazó otra vez y ella se la volvió a hacer, hizo un escándalo en su trabajo y a él lo despidieron e incluso no le pagaron. Actualmente trabaja en un restauran de ramen. Este chico no la ha pasado nada bien, sus padres le dejaron herencia, una cuenta en el banco y una casa pero su tía se lo quitó todo, el chico contrató un abogado para que le ayudara pero este resultó ser todo una rata, aceptó sobornos de Mito Uzumaki y abandonó el caso, aunque el chico le pagó el le dijo que no pudo hacer nada. Le quitaron todo. Ahora trata de ganarse la vida y retomar sus estudios. Su amigo, Sasuke Uchiha participa en peleas clandestinas pero gana bien, él suele acompañarlo para darle apoyo y cuidarlo. Ambos son unidos así que trata de ver que no le pase nada. Si hablamos de un familiar cercano a él, ese sería su amigo.

Hinata suspiró, por todo lo que había pasado su hombre, solo le demostraba que tenía un alma fuerte. Esto no se quedaría así, ella acabaría con esas basuras que se aprovecharon de él, tal vez no podía tocarlos, pero existían otras formas de hacerles pagar.

Ahora más que nunca las palabras de su padre la última vez que le vio resonaron en su mente:

 **"…y recuerda, nosotros los humanos somos muy sensibles. No hagas que se sienta como una herramienta sino como tu compañero de décadas."**

––Buen trabajo Gareki-san ––ella sacó de un cajón de su escritorio una bolsa con monedas de oro ––. Aquí tienes tu paga.

––Gracias, si necesita algo más no dude en llamar ––dijo el inspector tomando la bolsa.

––Así será.

El tipo se retiró y Hinata cayó de nuevo en su sillón de cuero. Cerró los ojos y recordó la noche que estuvieron juntos, era increíble la facilidad con la que conectó con él. No tuvo miedo de ella a pesar de saber que era y para su perdición de ella, el chico era tan inocente, que incluso se excitaba al imaginar lo que podría hacer con él, quien no se oponía a sus deseos.

.

.

.

.

Hasta aquí… nueva historia, espero la disfruten.


	3. Chapter 3

**NaruHina…"Súcubos… la Guerra"**

"Según la naturaleza de un súcubo, estas nacen con su pareja predestinada, la cual tiene que ser un humano; ya que ellas deben tomar la energía vital que solo los humanos poseen, en este caso su pareja de la cual obtienen su energía por medio del acto sexual, bebiendo sus fluidos, tomando de su sangre o por medio del beso (Aunque de esta última no se obtiene mucho). Y solo pueden obtener eso de su pareja, ya que este nace con la capacidad de soportar a una de ellas…"

Parejas: principalmente Naruhina

Secundarias: Sasusaku, SaIno, ShikaTema…

Universo: Alterno

 **Capitulo 3: "Él es mío"**

.

.

.

Eran las 10 de la noche, tanto Naruto como Sasuke se encontraban en un cuarto pequeño. Naruto le vendaba las manos a Sasuke, quien en unos minutos tendría una pelea.

––Me enteré por mi patrocinador que el abogado que te engañó está aquí y que apostó por mi contrincante…––comentó Sasuke.

––Seguramente está apostando el dinero que me robó, aunque no le durará mucho, vas a ganar ––le dijo Naruto con una sonrisa.

––no te preocupes, haré que pierda todo. Incluso después podríamos darle una buena paliza.

Naruto negó con una sonrisa ––No, ya sabes que no me gusta arreglar las cosas de ese modo, siempre se puede dialogar.

Sasuke rodó los ojos ante el comentario de su amigo. Debido a eso es que muchos se aprovechaban de él.

––Como diga "padre Naruto"… ––se burló Sasuke. (se refiere a un sacerdote)

––Sasuke, es hora…

.

.

.

––Hinata, ¿puedo ir contigo? ––preguntó Sakura a Hinata, quien se disponía a salir.

Sakura Háruno había llegado hacia un par días por asuntos de trabajo, pero en una semana más debía regresar a Inglaterra. Así que se dedicaría a buscar a su pareja.

––Claro Sakura.

Subieron a un auto y Hinata condujo directo a Konoha. Se estacionaron a las afueras de un edificio. Ambas bajaron, vestían de negro completamente. Hinata llevaba una chaqueta de cuero negro y corto que le dejaba al descubierto su esbelta cintura y unos jeans de igual color cubiertas por unas largas botas, tenía el cabello suelto y largo, esta vez lacio. Mientras Sakura llevaba un vestido un poco revelador y que le llegaba un poco más arriba de las rodillas, llevaba unas botas igual a las de Hinata y su cabello iba atado a una coleta larga. El maquillaje de los ojos era oscuro, que sumado a sus labios rojos les daba un aire de verdaderas "vampiresas".

Un tipo grandulón se puso frente a ellas impidiéndoles la entrada.

––No pueden pasar señoritas, está prohibido.

––¿De verdad? ––preguntó Hinata mientras le miraba a los ojos. Sakura sonrió.

––Cla… claro, pueden pasar… ––dijo un poco ido el tipo cediéndoles el paso.

Ellas entraron y se dirigieron a unas gradas que se encontraba llena de hombres, el lugar era un asco, pero eso no importaba, Hinata sabía que su pareja se encontraba ahí y quería sorprenderle. Los hombres las miraban con lujuria pero por alguna razón, no se atrevían a acercárseles. Su instinto de supervivencia les decía que no era buena idea y solo podían admirarlas. Ellas no se inmutaron y tomaron asiento en una de las gradas.

Cuando Sasuke Uchiha subió al ring, Sakura abrió los ojos, luego los cerró y aspiró lentamente, gimió. Hinata se percató y la miró.

––¿Sakura? ¿No me digas que…?

––Hinata, mmmmmm, es él, estoy al límite….. no puedo más y hora su olor me… ––dijo Sakura excitada.

––tranquila, lo mismo me sucedió cuando encontré a mi pareja, tuve que reprimirme. Debes hacer lo mismo.

Sakura respiró profundo y trató de tranquilizarse.

––¿sabes que es lo más gracioso de esto? ––preguntó Hinata.

––no… ––dijo Sakura.

––Qué él es amigo de mi pareja y su nombre es Sasuke Uchiha. Vine aquí para ver a mi macho, puesto que él es un apoyo para él en las peleas. Vine a darle una sorpresa, pero sin querer te he dado una también.

––Vaya… así que se llama Sasuke Uchiha… tengo que saber más… llamaré mas tarde a Gareki.

––hazlo, es bueno con la información.

.

.

.

Sasuke Uchiha esquivaba ágilmente los ataques de aquel tipo, después de unos golpes, él simplemente le dio el golpe final y lo mandó a la lona. Todos gritaban, chiflaban y uno que otro le gritaba alguna grosería.

El sonrío y levantó el puño en señal de victoria.

––¡Bien hecho amigo! ––gritó Naruto bajo el ring.

Este sonrió, de repente su mirada fue a dar a las gradas y quedó hipnotizado al ver a una mujer hermosa de cabellos rosas, al lado de ella estaba una mujer también de hermosa apariencia, pero la de cabellos rosas llamaba su atención, ella le miró intensamente y le sonrió. Inesperadamente sintió un hormigueo en su entrepierna, estaba excitado. Tal ves no sería mala idea pasar una buena noche. Bajó del ring y junto con Naruto se dirigieron al cuarto en el que estaban para que se vistiera.

––Me daré una ducha dobe. No tardo.

––bien, pero date prisa, tengo que llagar pronto a casa.

Sasuke le miró interrogante ––no me digas que el bebé tiene sueño.

––No… es decir si… debo estar en mi habitación…

––¿por qué? Has estado actuando extraño.

––Yo… no me lo creerías…

––me baño y luego me dices.

Naruto suspiró y miró su reloj. Las 12 de la noche… ¿ella habrá ido ya? Quería verla.

––¿Esperándome con ansias?

Naruto dio un salto del sofá y miró a la puerta. Ahí estaba ella, hermosa, su cabello ahora lacio. La miró de pies a cabeza y se detuvo en su cintura descubierta, tuvo deseos de tomarla de ahí mientras la aferraba a él con fuerza.

––Lo que sea que estés pensando puedes hacerlo.

Naruto la miró sorprendido ––Estás aquí… ¿cómo?

Ella caminó hacia él lentamente, él estaba inmóvil, así que ella tomó sus manos y las guió a su cintura. Al sentir su piel suave, Naruto reaccionó y se dio cuenta que era real, la aferró con más fuerza mientras ambos se miraban a los ojos. Naruto quería quedarse así para siempre.

––me vas a besar o no ––preguntó ella con voz suave.

Naruto se acercó a ella y la besó con urgencia, ella se aferró a su cuello y gimió al sentir la lengua de él. Lo sintió endurecerse al instante.

––estas duro ya…

Naruto se sonrojó, la puerta del baño se abrió de repente y Sasuke miró a ambos sorprendido, esa chica era la que estaba con la pelirrosa. Miró que Naruto la aferraba por la cintura y ella a su cuello mientras lo miraban.

––¿naruto? ¿Qué pasa?

––Ah, teme… bueno ella es…

––soy Hinata Hyuga, la mujer de Naruto.

Naruto la miró sorprendido y sonrojado una vez más por ese comentario.

Sasuke se sorprendió igualmente, pero aún así aceptó su mano ––¿Su mujer?

––Bueno… él tomó mi virginidad, así que ahora soy suya como él es mío ––dijo ella naturalmente.

Naruto miró a Hinata sin saber que decir, pero de alguna manera eso le había gustado. Sasuke miró a Naruto mientras elevaba una ceja. Se estaba burlando de él en silencio. Esa chica era tan extraña como el mismo Naruto, ambos eran iguales así que parecían ser el uno para el otro.

––Ok... bueno… pues mucho gusto… yo soy Sasuke.

––Quería ver a Naruto, pensé que podríamos celebrar que has ganado esta pelea, traje a una amiga, tal vez le puedes hacer un poco de compañía puesto que tal vez no le haga mucho caso ––dijo ella mientras acercaba sus labios los de Naruto, quien no la había soltado de la cintura y le miraba hipnotizado.

Sasuke nunca había visto a su amigo así.

La puerta se abrió de golpe y Sakura entró al lugar.

––Hinata, estabas tardando… ––dijo Sakura mientras miraba a Sasuke.

Ella sonrió ––llegas en buen momento, mira él es Naruto y su amigo Sasuke.

Luego de saludarse, los cuatro se dirigieron a la salida. Tanto Naruto como Sasuke se percataron de cómo las miraban. Sasuke no hizo nada salvo caminar a lado de la pelirosa, pero en cambio Naruto, aferraba a aquella chica por la cintura mientras caminaban a la salida. Su amigo no solía ser así. Esa chica parecía hacer que Naruto se portara un poco más serio de lo normal.

Cuando llegaron a un pequeño bar, tomaron una mesa al fondo del lugar en el que casi no había mucha luz. Comenzaron a hablar sobre cosas triviales mientras bebían una copa tras otra, Sasuke ya se sentía incómodo, pes de un rato para otro Hinata y Naruto habían comenzado a besarse mientras ella le presionaba la entrepierna sobre el pantalón.

––Hinata… ¿Por qué no se van a una habitación? ––habló de repente Sakura, Sasuke suspiró aliviado. Era la primera vez que veía a Naruto así con una mujer, debía hablar bien con él a la mañana siguiente. Tenía muchas dudas. Y cuando preguntó sobre cómo se habían conocido, la chica Hyuga había dicho que pronto lo sabría.

––Como digas señorita virginidad ––Sakura se sonrojó y Sasuke no pudo evitar mirarla. ––además es incómodo este lugar.

Hinata y Naruto desaparecieron al instante.

––Peleaste bien, felicidades ––dijo Sakura mientras le miraba a los ojos.

––Gracias… ––carraspeó sin saber que más decir.

––ambos sabemos que nos estamos conteniendo, así que si quieres puedes invitarme a tu casa.

Sasuke se excitó al instante y quiso provocarla ––¿Quieres que tome tu virginidad? ––dijo sonriendo.

––vaya, tan bueno te crees… demuéstramelo entonces ––ella atacó sus labios y este le respondió.

Más tarde llegaron a trompicones a su habitación, él se sorprendió por su actitud. Nunca había perdido el control con una chica, pero esta mujer parecía prenderlo fácilmente, desde que lo había mirado desde aquellas gradas. ¿Naruto se sentía así con respecto a su novia? Puede que si ¿Quiénes eran esas chicas?

Ya desnudos en la cama, él la admiró, su erección le dolía. No lo pensó más y la tomó por las caderas, ella se dejó hacer, de alguna manera le gustaba que el chico fuera dominante. La penetró con fuerza y ella gimió de gozo, el dolor para las súcubos era como una especie de droga durante el acto. Sasuke se disculpó, pero ella le dijo que no tenía importancia. Así pasaron tres horas sin parar, finalmente ella lo tomó en su boca y bebió de él tanto como pudo.

Sasuke la miraba, cuando ella lo miró a los ojos, estos estaban rasgados, la miró pasmado, no estaba asustado, pero pronto se dio cuenta que ella no era normal, pues una especie de cola esponjosa y rosada se movía a su alrededor.

––Debo haber tomado demasiado… ––cerró los ojos y la miró de nuevo. Seguía igual.

––Soy una súcubo… y ahora eres mío como yo soy tuya…

Sasuke frunció el ceño y se apartó un poco de ella. Aún así, ella se inclinó más hacia él.

––¿me temes? ––preguntó ella con una sonrisa.

––extrañamente no… pero eso no significa que desconfíe de ti.

––tienes razón, no te lastimaría porque eres mi pareja y sobre lo de desconfiar, tendrás que aprender a confiar en mí tarde o temprano.

––¿Qué quieres de mí? ––preguntó él con seriedad.

Sakura le hablo sobre la naturaleza de las súcubos y Sasuke escuchaba atentamente, ciertamente el no hubiera creído todo eso de no ser porque la estaba viendo; sus ojos, su cola…. Todo era real.

––Entonces… yo… ––dijo él incrédulo, no por dudar de sus palabras, sino porque ella decía que él era su pareja destinada.

––¿no lo entiendes aún?, llevamos un buen rato teniendo sexo, he bebido de ti y mírate, estás como si nada. Cualquier otro que no seas tú, estaría muerto. Ningún hombre es capaz de soportarme, solo tú.

Sasuke frunció el ceño ––¿buscarás a otros? ––por alguna razón, la idea de que ella buscara a otros le molestaba.

Sakura sonrió y volvió a su estado normal, se montó sobre él mientras este se recostaba sobre las almohadas ––Te dije que ahora soy tuya como tú eres mío. Además me gustas y pronto nos acostumbraremos a la presencia del otro ––sonrió repentinamente contenta ––¡Soy tan feliz!, te eh buscado por mucho tiempo…

Sasuke no aguantó más y se lanzó a sus labios… una vez más, ambos volvieron al acto…

.

.

.

––¡Ah! Mmmmm, así…. ––Hinata se arqueó mientras sus manos se aferraban a los cabellos de Naruto, quien se encontraba perdido entre sus piernas.

––eres deliciosa… ¿te gustó? ––preguntó él jadeante.

Ella se incorporó y se aferró a su cuello ––mucho… eres increíble… y también insaciable. No cabe duda que eres mío… ¿cansado?

Él negó mientras la miraba con ojos oscurecidos, nunca pensó que le fuera a gustar el sexo. Esa súcubo sin duda lo había embrujado.

Ella lo besó mientras se pegaba lo más posible a él.

.

.

.

En la mañana

Sasuke abrió los ojos lentamente y se encontró con una hermosa mujer desnuda mirándole sonriente.

––¿dormiste bien?

Sasuke la sostuvo de la nuca al instante y la acercó a él ––todo lo que sucedió ayer fue… ––susurró en sus labios mientras le miraba seriamente.

Ella sacó su lengua y saboreo los labios de él. Sus ojos cambiaron.

––Eres mía ––dijo él para luego besarla.

Ella se separó de él ––normalmente debo ser yo quien diga eso, pero me gusta cómo eres. Ahora vamos, debes desayunar.

Cuando salieron, Sasuke se sorprendió de ver a Naruto sentado en la mesa con Hinata. Ambos desayunaban. Hinata los miró ––Vaya, han despertado…

Naruto apartó la mirada de su desayuno para mirar a su amigo y a la chica.

––Teme, lo siento por dejarte solo anoche ––dijo sonriente.

Sasuke se sorprendió de verlo así, parecía que irradiaba felicidad. Pensó que tendría que pasar un buen tiempo para poder verlo así y no triste.

Tanto Sakura como Sasuke se sentaron con ellos. Hinata les pasó unos emparedados.

––¿Y tú eres…? ––preguntó Naruto inocentemente.

Hinata sonrió ––ella es mi amiga Sakura y es como yo… al parecer encontró a tu amigo.

Naruto miró sorprendido a Sasuke, quien, aunque también lo estaba lo supo ocultar, en cambio miró a Hinata ––así que tú también eres una súcubo.

Hinata sonrió ––así es, y Naruto es mi pareja.

Naruto miró interrogante a Hinata ––entonces el teme y tu amiga también…

Ella asintió y miró a Sakura ––¿le has dicho todo?

––Si... algo… ––dijo ella dudosa.

Naruto miró de Sakura a Hinata con duda y Sasuke elevó una ceja y dijo ––¿Hay algo más?

Sakura le miró y sonrió ––El punto es que… Hinata vive cerca de aquí, pero… yo no. Vivo en Inglaterra y solo estoy aquí por asuntos de negocios. Eres mi pareja y tu deber es estar conmigo.

––¿Qué se supone que significa eso? ––a Sasuke le molestaba la idea de que ella se fuera, por alguna razón, le irritaba que ella tuviera que irse.

––Significa que en cuanto ella termine sus asuntos aquí, regresará a Inglaterra y tú te irás con ella ––finalizó Hinata.

Naruto la miró sorprendido, la forma en la que lo había dicho había sido más bien como una orden que debía cumplirse. Parecía que ella estaba acostumbrada a dar órdenes, su mirada era firme y seria.

––¿Porqué el teme se tendría que ir con ella? ¿es tan necesario? ––preguntó Naruto.

Hinata cambió su expresión y la suavizó cuando miró a Naruto. Le sonrió ––Te lo dije ¿no?, nuestro macho debe quedarse con nosotras. No puede estar cada quien por su lado. También necesitan aprender sobre nuestras leyes y nuestros deberes.

––¿Quieres decir que yo…? ––preguntó Naruto.

––Así es, tu también vendrás conmigo. Japón es mi hogar, así que solo tendrás que mudarte conmigo.

Sasuke miró serio a Sakura ––¿esperas que me vaya contigo a Inglaterra de la noche a la mañana?

––No tienes opción, igual que tu amigo. Tal vez después de conocernos su vida deba dar un cambio brusco pero así son las cosas. Así que solo hagamos esto rápido.

Naruto se levantó de la mesa ––Pero Sasuke es peleador y tiene programada otras peleas, y yo tengo un empleo…––Sasuke le apoyó con un asentimiento de cabeza.

Hinata se levantó de la mesa y lo tomó de las mejillas.

––Pues tendrás que dejar tu empleo cariño, tu lugar es conmigo ahora. Yo soy tu familia y seré también la madre de la hija que me darás más adelante.

Naruto se quedó sin palabras al escucharla decir eso ––¿Me consideras tu familia?

––La única que tengo ahora… mi padre murió hace unos días… y sí, tengo un clan el cual debo proteger. Es mi gente pero tú eres mi familia.

Naruto la miró intensamente, no supo que decir.

Sasuke se levantó también, tal vez las cosas estaban bastante extrañas, pero a juzgar por lo que sabía, él debía estar cerca de Sakura y su amigo con Hinata, porque ellos estaban ya destinados a encontrarse y estar con ellas. Además, Naruto necesitaba eso, una chica que lo considerara una familia.

––Bien… debes ir con ella Naruto, yo también me iré con Sakura. Al parecer aún si nos negamos, ellas nos llevarán a la fuerza.

––¿Es necesario que renuncie? ––preguntó Naruto.

––tengo dinero suficiente para que no tengas que trabajar más. Te apoyaré para que termines una carrera y te prepares. Con una preparación podrías ayudarme con los negocios.

Naruto la miró sorprendido ––Aún así… me avergonzaría que… me mantuvieras… no…

Hinata sonrió ––Créeme, si te preparas y obtienes un título, me ayudarás mucho. Necesitaría a alguien de confianza y serías el único al que le confiaría incluso mi vida ¿entiendes? ––Hinata miró a Sasuke ––eso va para ti también Uchiha, Sakura te necesita.

Naruto suspiró y la miró ––bien, iré contigo. Te apoyaré en lo que necesites.

Hinata se lanzó a él y lo besó con ansiedad. Se separó y le susurró en los labios ––te daré una semana para que te prepares, entonces vendré por ti.

Naruto asintió hipnotizado.

Sasuke rodó los ojos y miró a Sakura ––supongo que también me darás una semana…

Ella sonrió y le rodeo el cuello con sus brazos ––Si, Hinata y yo debemos irnos, vendremos en una semana.

––¿No te quedarás? ––preguntó Sasuke con el entrecejo arrugado.

––tranquilo, pronto estaremos juntos.

Más tarde las súcubos se retiraron y Sasuke y Naruto suspiraron. Ambos se quedaron en silencio y finalmente Sasuke habló ––¿Te das cuenta en lo que nos hemos metido?

––Si. Pero no estoy nervioso, asustado ni nada parecido. No es que nos hayamos metido en problemas…

––si no que es algo que tarde o temprano pasaría… ––terminó Sasuke. Naruto asintió.

Al día siguiente ambos se preparaban, las vacaciones de Sasuke habían terminado, por lo que debía presentarse al trabajo, aunque solo iría a renunciar, ya no tendría que soportar a esos idiotas.

Cuando llegó al restaurante se contuvo de golpear al gerente e ignoró todo lo que le decían de su amigo. Como odiaba a los chismosos que no se preocupaban por sus propias vidas.

El gerente se acercó a él ––Espero que no seas como tu amigo y respetes a las clientas

Ya estuvo, no aguantó más y le propinó un buen derechazo a su ex jefe. Todos a su alrededor le miraron en silencio.

––Renuncio ––fue lo único que dijo antes de retirarse.

Cuando salió, respiró profundo. Eso había sido genial, sonrió arrogante. Ahora debía hablar con su patrocinador para decirle que no pelearía más.

Antes de poder dar un paso más una voz le detuvo ––Hermanito…

Sasuke suspiró y giró ––¿Qué quieres Itachi?

––Ya sabes, nuestro padre espera que regreses de una buena vez. Piensa que ya es suficiente de tanta rebeldía.

––Dile a Nuestro padre que no necesito de él, ni de ti, ni de nuestra madre.

––Acabas de perder tu trabajo y sé muy bien que estas metido en peleas clandestinas ¿Acaso quieres terminar en la cárcel?

––¿No me digas que te preocupas por mi? Ja! No me hagas reír. Haré lo que quiera porque soy mayor de edad.

––Estas haciendo lo que nuestro padre quiere, te comportas como la vergüenza de los Uchiha, así le das la razón en todo lo que ha dicho hasta ahora.

Sasuke sonrió con amargura ––Nunca me consideraron, siempre fui menos que tú. Él dijo que contigo era suficiente, yo jamás tuve oportunidad en la empresa familiar, solo podía aspirar a un puesto menor.

––Sin embargo ahora pareces un callejero peleando con salvajes.

Sasuke sonrió y caminó a Itachi, le puso una mano en el hombro ––Porque no te dedicas a complacer a tu padre y a my me dejan en paz.

Itachi frunció el ceño ––haz lo que nuestro padre dice si no quieres que tu amigo sufra las consecuencias. Él podría perder su trabajo.

Sasuke ni siquiera se angustió, pues ambos ya no parecían tener nada que ver con ese lugar. Sus vidas habían cambiado al conocer a las Súcubos.

––Dile a tu padre que haga lo que quiera de ahora en más.

Itachi intentó convencerle extrañado por la poca preocupación que tenía sobre la amenaza a su amigo.

––Los Uchiha se han dedicado a la búsqueda de las reliquias más antiguas y ahora estamos en el mercado de las finanzas también, eres bueno en eso, lo sé. Solo necesitas volver, terminar tus estudios y tu amigo no pasará por más humillaciones.

––Créeme, pronto ya no sabrás más de mí.

––¿Qué quieres decir? ––preguntó Itachi confundido.

Sasuke solo sonrió y se fue dejándolo solo.

.

.

.

Naruto se rascaba la nuca algo apenado.

––Entiendo hijo, te dedicarás a estudiar. Eso es bueno, te felicito ––dijo Teuchi, el dueño del local.

––te vamos a extrañar ––dijo ayame.

––Lo siento, fue algo repentino.

––No te preocupes hijo, pero al menos vendrás esta semana ¿verdad?

Naruto asintió ––claro.

.

.

.

Una semana después.

Naruto sacaba la basura, suspiró, ese sería el último día que trabajaría ahí. Estaba feliz hasta que su prima apareció con unos amigos ¿es que no pensaba dejarlo en paz?. Si planeaba que lo echaran de ahí, pues no le serviría de nada.

––Naruto ––le habló su prima.

Naruto suspiró con fastidio al reconocer esa voz. Volteo a verla ––¿Qué quieres ahora Sara?

Ella le sonrió y lo miró con detenimiento, cada día se veía mejor. Caminó hacia él.

––¿Hasta cuando piensas hacerme caso? Podríamos hacer muchas cosas si tu quisieras Naruto ––dijo ella con voz seductora, puso sus manos en su pecho y se pegó a él.

Naruto la tomó de los hombros y trató de alejarla pero ella se aferró a su cintura ––¿Quieres que grite de nuevo? ––amenazó ella con una sonrisa.

Naruto frunció el ceño y trató nuevamente de apartarla ––¿Por qué no me dejas en paz de una buena vez? Yo jamás te he hecho nada, eres mi prima y tú pareces estar enferma.

––¿No crees que eso lo hace excitante?

––¿eso crees pequeña zorra?

Naruto se sorprendió al escuchar esa voz, era Hinata, siempre terminaba envuelto en esas situaciones y nadie nunca le creía, sintió miedo, Hinata no le creería. Sintió como Sara era apartada de su lado con fuerza y miró a Hinata caminar hacia ella.

––¿Quién eres? ––preguntó Sara molesta.

––Soy la mujer de Naruto. El no necesita coger con una mocosa cuando me tiene a mí.

Sara abrió la boca ––¿¡QUE!?

Naruto se sonrojó. Hinata sonrió y caminó hacia Naruto, lo tomó de la nuca y devoró con hambre su boca. Naruto se dejó llevar y la tomó de la cintura.

Sara les miraba roja de rabia ––¿Qué significa esto?

Hinata se separó, pero Naruto no la soltó ––¿No lo estás viendo? él es mío.

Sara se acercó a ellos y enfrentó a Hinata ––Debes ser una ramera.

Naruto iba a protestar, pero Hinata se separó de él y sin esfuerzo alguno tomó a Sara de la blusa y la estampó contra la pared.

––escúchame bien pequeña zorra, porque no me gusta repetir las cosas. Aléjate de mi hombre o te juro que te vas a arrepentir.

Naruto se sentía extraño, la hostilidad que Hinata demostraba en lugar de asustarlo, lo estaba excitando de sobremanera y sentía un hormigueo en la entrepierna, y le gustaba.

En lugar de detenerla solo la quería tener (a eso se le conocía como el poder de la atracción).

––¿Hinata? ––murmuró él.

Sara lo miró y se sorprendió de verlo… ¿suplicante?

Hinata sonrió y e inhaló el olor de la excitación de Naruto, gimió y Sara la miró desconcertada. Hinata la soltó y se lanzó a los labios de Naruto quien la recibió al instante. Sara los miraba incrédula, se retiró de ahí con miedo y furia a la vez.

Se separaron rato después ––ve a despedirte… te espero en la camioneta.

Naruto asintió y antes de entrar al local suspiró y se trató de calmar. Logró despedirse y se retiró del lugar. Miró a Hinata, quien se asomaba por la ventana de una camioneta negra. Suspiró y caminó hacia ella. Entró y cerró la puerta.

––ahora vamos por tus cosas, le dijo ella par luego arrancar.

.

.

.

Hasta aquí… ¿Qué les pareció? Dejen sus reviews….


	4. Chapter 4

"Según la naturaleza de un súcubo, estas nacen con su pareja predestinada, la cual tiene que ser un humano; ya que ellas deben tomar la energía vital que solo los humanos poseen, en este caso su pareja de la cual obtienen su energía por medio del acto sexual, bebiendo sus fluidos, tomando de su sangre o por medio del beso (Aunque de esta última no se obtiene mucho). Y solo pueden obtener eso de su pareja, ya que este nace con la capacidad de soportar a una de ellas…"

La historia es completamente mía, los personajes no.

Parejas: principalmente Naruhina

Secundarias: Sasusaku, SaIno, ShikaTema…

Universo: Alterno

 **Capitulo 4: "Peligro inminente"**

.

.

.

Naruto arreglaba sus cosas al igual que Sasuke, cuando terminó, salió y se encontró con su amigo cargando una maleta y a lado de él Sakura. Hinata esperaba en el auto.

Cuando bajó, Naruto entró a la camioneta y de inmediato Hinata le recibió con un apasionado beso. Naruto la aferró de la cintura y sintió la lengua de ella chocar con la suya.

La camioneta arrancó y tras ellos les seguía el auto de Sakura.

Naruto se sorprendió cuando entraron al bosque y mas tarde, se encontraban frente a una gran mansión. Las puertas se abrieron haciendo pasar la camioneta de ella y le auto de Sakura.

––Tu… ¿vives aquí? ––preguntó Naruto perplejo.

––Si ¿te gusta?

––Es enorme… nunca había visto una casa tan grande.

Hinata sonrió y miró su perfil, ahora el chico sería todo suyo. Podría disfrutar de él cuando quisiera.

En la entrada, el mayordomo Asuma los esperaba, se inclinó ante ellos.

––Bienvenida mi señora…

––Asuma, lleva las cosas de Naruto a su habitación.

Este se inclinó nuevamente ––Como usted desee.

Naruto se quedó viendo al mayordomo ––Disculpe, no tiene que…

Hinata le detuvo ––Déjalo hacer su trabajo Naruto, vamos.

Entraron a la enorme sala seguidos de Sakura y Sasuke.

Hinata se dirigió a Naruto ––Espera aquí un momento, terminaré unos asuntos con Sakura.

Naruto asintió y Sasuke se sentó a su lado.

Hinata llamó a la sirvienta y le ordenó que les diera algo de tomar. Después se retiró con Sakura al despacho. Una vez solos, Sasuke se levantó y caminó hacia un enorme cuadro de pintura que se encontraba en la misma sala. Era una mujer muy hermosa, muy parecida a Hinata. Llevaba un vestido de la época Victoriana y tenía un rostro pasivo.

Esa pintura llamaba mucho su atención, puesto que su familia se especializaba en cazar tesoros y reliquias muy antiguas, por lo que inevitablemente a él le gustaban mucho las antigüedades.

––Esta pintura debe tener más de 200 años… es increíble.

Naruto parpadeó y se levantó para ponerse a su lado y mirar la pintura ––Debe ser la madre de Hinata, porque es algo parecida pero estoy seguro que no es ella.

––Así parece ser… ¿Cuántos años crees que tengan ellas?

Naruto se encogió de hombros ––No lo sé… pero no es algo que me quite el sueño, Hinata es una mujer hermosa y aparenta la misma edad que yo.

Sasuke miró al otro lado y arriba de la chimenea se encontraba otro cuadro, en él estaba la misma mujer, pero acompañada de un hombre.

La sirvienta entró y dejó dos vasos de cristal con jugo. Naruto tomó una y le agradeció con una sonrisa. Esta se sonrojó y se retiró rápidamente del lugar.

Sasuke regresó a su asiento y tomó el otro vaso.

––Naruto… ––este le miró ––Sé que eres un tipo muy educado y agradecido pero… será mejor que te evites malos entendidos con tu chica, y evita sonreírle a otra mujer que no sea ella.

Naruto le miró confundido ––No entiendo.

––Sakura me ha dicho que una súcubo puede llegar a ser extremadamente celosa y territorial con su macho, en pocas palabras es peligrosa.

Naruto abrió los ojos, ahora que lo recordaba… cuando lo encontró con Sara, esta se había portado algo agresiva, pero por alguna razón ese detalle ni siquiera le había importado en esos momentos.

––Puede que tengas razón… pero no puedo evitar ser agradecido, además no estoy acostumbrado a este tipo de vida.

––Pues te acostumbrarás.

Naruto se levantó al instante al escuchar a Hinata. Esta le miró y luego se dirigió a Sakura.

––Que tengas un buen viaje… hermana.

Ambas se abrazaron y se separaron.

––Créeme, así será. Te enviaré los documentos faltantes por correo electrónico.

Hinata asintió ––Naruto… despídete de tu amigo.

Naruto miró a Sasuke

––Teme… espero que nos veamos pronto

––Hmp… lo mismo digo dobe.

Ambos se dieron un abrazo y luego Sasuke caminó tras Sakura.

.

.

.

Naruto caminaba tras Hinata, no podía evitar mirarle el trasero, pues se contoneaba cada paso que daba al igual que su largo cabello. Además de que esos jeans ajustados de cuero negro le marcaban muy bien sus piernas y nalgas. Se detuvo abruptamente cuando ella lo hizo. Ella le miró sonriente.

––Esta será tu habitación ––le dijo señalando una enorme puerta, luego señaló otra un poco más adelante––. Esa es la mía, cuando necesites algo solo búscame allá.

Naruto asintió y Hinata le hizo pasar a la que sería su habitación.

––Es… es enorme… mucho más grande que el cuarto en donde el teme y yo vivíamos.

––Siéntete cómodo de usarla… le cama es enorme así que… ––Hinata caminó lentamente a él ––podemos estrenarla ahora.

Naruto llevó sus manos a su cintura. Sostener su esbelta cintura le excitaba. Vio como ella le rodeaba con sus brazos y en milésimas de segundos se encontraban sobre la cama. Se besaban con urgencia hasta que ella se separó y se desnudó completamente frente a él. Este comenzó a respirar agitadamente. Su cuerpo era el de una diosa y solo quería tocarla. Se levantó sin dejar de mirarla y al igual que ella, se quitó la ropa hasta quedar completamente desnudo. Miró como ella se pasaba la lengua por sus labios y lo empujaba lentamente hasta quedar sentado en la cama, ella se sentó sobre él de manera que quedaba frente a su rostro, ella atacó sus labios sin piedad, mordió de ellos y gimió cuando Naruto le apretó las nalgas y simuló un envestida.

Ella se separó y lo obligó a recostarse en la cama, se posicionó sobre él y comenzó a dejar un reguero de besos por todo su abdomen, este se contraía, cada vez ella bajaba más y más. Naruto sabía hacia donde iba… iba a alimentarse, pues llevaban una semana sin hacerlo y lo que había pasado esa mañana con Sara y los besos que se habían dado como consecuencia y sin poder llegar a más, debía aceptar que se había frustrado, pues tuvo que controlar su excitación.

Él ya estaba duro y bien levantado. Hinata sonrió mientras le miraba y Naruto a ella, entonces pudo ver sus ojos rasgados y rojos. Este solo pudo llevar su cabeza atrás en el momento en que sintió su boca húmeda succionar de él. Enterró las manos en las sábanas hasta que terminó vertiéndose dentro de su boca…

Miró como ella echaba la cabeza hacia atrás y lo tragaba completamente, ella se llevó una mano a su garganta y la bajó lentamente a sus pechos. Él solo podía admirarla mientras disfrutaba de su esencia, ella abrió los ojos y le sonrió. Se inclinó nuevamente para atacar sus labios, este la recibió gustoso. Y se aferró a ella mientras le presionaba las nalgas para pegarla más e él. Haciendo uso de su fuerza, logró posicionarse sobre ella, esta le miró con una sonrisa.

––Vamos… házmelo…

Naruto atacó de in mediato sus pechos, succionó de ellos y los mordió. Ella solo gemía mientras le revolvía los cabellos. Él no podía más y se posicionó sobre ella, fue entrando lentamente hasta que pronto comenzó a embestirla.

––Ah! Si! Asi! Muévete más!

Naruto obedecía todo lo que ella le decía y pronto ambos llegaron a la cima. Cayeron desnudos en la cama. Luego ella le miró.

––Vamos, tengamos otro encuentro en la bañera.

Naruto sonrió y ambos se dirigieron al gran baño que le correspondía a la habitación de Naruto.

.

.

.

.

Habían tomado un Jet privado que los llevaría directo a Inglaterra. Él estaba nervioso, y ella lo sabía.

––Dime Sasuke… ––Este la miró ––¿Extrañas a la familia que has dejado?

––¿cómo sabes…? Olvídalo…

––Me gusta que entiendas las cosas rápidamente.

––Entonces debes saber que no siento nada al alejarme de ellos.

Ella asintió ––entonces… ¿porqué el nerviosismo?

––Es mi primera vez fuera de Japón…

––entiendo…

––Y también el Jet…

Ella le sonrió ––Tengamos sexo para que se te olvide ese detalle.

Sasuke la miró sorprendido, carraspeó y se movió incómodo. En cambio ella, se levantó e hizo lo mismo con él… lo arrastró al baño y cerró la puerta, el baño era pequeño, pero eso no importaba cuando ella ya estaba atacando sus labios con mucha intensidad, él solo podía responderle mientras ella le desabrochaba el pantalón, para después bajárselos junto con sus bóxers, ella se separó de él para bajarse el cierre de su vestido y dejarlo caer, retiró su ropa interior y entonces, fue Sasuke quién la acercó a él para besar su cuello mientras le sostenía un pecho y lo estimulaba con su dedo. Al instante ella se hincó en el suelo para quedar frente a su amigo ya erguido, sonrió y lo tomó entre sus dedo. Sasuke se pegó a la pared lo más que pudo y enseguida apretó los dientes al sentir su boca envolver su pene.

Jugaba con él con su lengua hasta que él no aguantó más y rato después se liberó en su boca. Sakura lo tragó todo y lo miró con los ojos rojos. Sasuke se retiró la playera y la miró hacia abajo. Ella se acercó y comenzó a besar su vientre bajo, para ir subiendo lentamente. Él respiraba agitadamente mientras esperaba a que llegara a su boca, ella así lo hizo, ambos se besaron y Sakura comenzó a restregarse sobre él.

Sasuke ya no pudo más y la tomó de la cintura para elevarla y cargarla. Ella se enredó en su cintura y con una gran sincronización, este la penetró sin problemas. Empujaba de ella sin contenciones y ella lo disfrutaba. Pronto este aumentó las embestidas y ambos llegaron al límite. Se quedaron así un rato.

Ella le miró a los ojos y así se quedaron un tiempo, ninguno decía nada. Así era mejor.

.

.

.

.

En un bosque lejano, en el interior de un castillo antiguo rodeado de una muralla que simulaba una fortaleza. Se encontraban sentados en una enorme mesa, llena de comida y velas, 13 personas, entre ellos el líder, un hombre que se encontraba sentado en el fondo de la mesa y cubierta por las sombras de la oscuridad.

Uno de ellos, una mujer, habló ––Estamos preparados… solo debe dar la orden Conde.

––Jo, jo, jo, jo….. no, debemos esperar u poco más para tomar acciones, primero debemos despertar a los Akumas ––El conde miró a unos de ellos ––Tiki ¿Cómo van los preparativos?

––Nos llevará por lo menos un año más.

––Bien… hemos esperado durante cientos de años… un año más no es nada.

––Brindemos entonces ––dijo otro de ellos.

.

.

.

 **"Porque los Ákumas tenían un creador que tenía como objetivo eliminar a la raza más débil… los humanos…"**

.

.

.

Tres meses después de haberse ido a vivir con Hinata, Naruto se estaba adaptando a su nuevo modo de vida. Hinata le había estado enseñando la historia sobre las Súcubos y con ello algo sobre los ákumas y como ellas existían para eliminarlos y proteger a la raza humana. También le habló sobre como él como su pareja era vital para ese objetivo, no sólo para que ella se alimentara de su energía vital, sino también porque él le daría a la hija que necesitaba para que continuara con su legado.

Naruto la había escuchado atentamente mientras él mismo trataba de asimilar todo de golpe. Inexplicablemente, no se sentía asustado o nervioso.

Durante ese tiempo él había retomado su semestre en la Universidad. Se sentía cohibido cada vez que llegaba a la Universidad, pues, Hinata siempre lo enviaba en una camioneta de lujo que además era manejada por un chofer. Todos le miraban y algunos comenzaban a rumorar, pues los que lo conocían veían que siempre llegaba a pie, y sabían de su situación económica. Se preguntaban cómo es que ahora llegaba en una camioneta de lujo y con ropas de marca, aunado a eso, se veía diferente, tanto que las chicas le miraban y sonreían tratando de coquetearle, pero él sabía que no debía jugar con fuego y que no le importaba ninguna otra que su mujer. Cada que una trataba de acercarse, este se las ingeniaba para escabullirse.

––Me has sorprendido de verdad ––le dijo Sai.

––Tengo a alguien que me está apoyando bastante

––¿Qué me dices de Sasuke? ––preguntó.

––A veces hablamos por teléfono… pero sé que se está esforzando.

––Ya lo creo que sí.

Sai era en esos momentos, el único amigo que tenía en la Universidad, aunque él estaba en la facultad de Arte, aún así se reunían para almorzar y hablar. Aunque eran amigos, Naruto no le había hablado sobre Hinata y lo que era. Como ella le había dicho, era mejor no involucrar a nadie.

A parte de asistir a clases, recibía clases de etiqueta y orientación en asuntos legales de los negocios de Hinata. También recibía entrenamiento de tácticas de peleas, uso de armas, entre otros. Pero no se quejaba, se esforzaba al máximo para poder estar al nivel de ella. Su optimismo y positivismo le ayudaba mucho. Él era Naruto Uzumaki.

Mientras desayunaban una mañana en esa mesa enorme, Naruto la miró enfrascada en unos papeles, negó con una sonrisa. Se inclinó hacia ella y le arrebató las hojas, las paso al otro extremo ante la atenta mirada de ella.

––¿Qué haces Naruto? ––preguntó ella.

––Estamos desayunando, tomate unos minutos para esto, no me gusta desayunar solo ––le dijo él con una sonrisa.

La sirvienta tragó duro. Ella había sido testigo de los arranques de furia que su señora había tenido cuando algo no le gustaba. Una de ellas, es que, estuviera donde estuviera, no le gustaba que le interrumpieran mientras trabajaba si era por algo que no valía la pena.

La jarra que sostenía comenzó a temblar, pero no sucedió nada, miró sorprendida como ella le sonrió al chico.

––¿Tanto valoras mi compañía?

Naruto asintió, él parecía ser el único que no se daba cuenta de sus acciones, pensaba que Hinata era la chica más dulce del mundo, puesto que él nunca la había visto molesta.

––Por supuesto, ya sabes que luego me voy a la Universidad y después tomo otras clases al llegar aquí. Casi no te veo. A veces ceno solo.

Hinata sonrió ––Te oyes como una esposa frustrada.

––Solo cuando no te veo.

––es normal cariño, pero sabes que tengo muchas responsabilidades.

––Y lo entiendo, es por eso que me estoy esforzando, te ayudaré.

––Ven, dame un beso.

Naruto se inclinó más a ella y ambos se dieron un beso. La sirvienta desvió la mirada. Secretamente ella había desarrollado sentimientos por Naruto, pero sabía que lo que sentía era casi un suicidio. Ella no podía ni siquiera pensar o mirarlo más tiempo de lo debido, no debía cruzar la mirada con él. Era una regla de Oro que no debía romperse. Naruto le pertenecía a su señora.

––Naruto ––llamó ella.

––Dime.

––Esta noche no me busques.

Naruto le miró sorprendido.

––Hoy habrá luna llena, mi poder se pondrá inestable y podría hacerte daño. No quiero hacer eso.

Naruto asintió, le miró dudoso ––¿Estarás bien?

––Si, no te preocupes… usa el amuleto que te he dado, es probable que aunque no vengas a mí, yo vaya a buscarte. Ya sabes que te servirá para bloquear tu energía. De cualquier modo, me iré a la cabaña por esta noche.

––Bien…

––Vamos, no lo pienses mucho… no siempre será asi. Hasta que estés preparado, nos casaremos y ya no será necesario alejarme de ti cada Luna llena.

Naruto se sonrojó y se rascó la nuca ––no sé qué decir.

––No tienes que decir nada, será un hecho.

La sirvienta tiró sin querer un vaso de jugo que servía. Hinata le miró y frunció el ceño cuando Naruto se levantó a ayudarle a limpiar.

––Lo… lo siento.

Hinata suspiró ––está bien, retírate.

Ella se inclinó y se retiró rápidamente.

––¿Qué le sucederá? Podría jurar que temblaba ––dijo él ingenuamente.

––No te preocupes por eso, parece ser que es muy torpe y teme que por eso la eche, pero no lo haré, no sería capaz de algo tan cruel. ––Hinata sospechaba algo, pero no tomaría acciones, si la sirvienta quería lastimarse a sí misma con sus sentimientos que lo hiciera, ella sabía que no podía tocarlo y ella disfrutaría de su desamor mientras lo besara y tocara frente a ella. Esa era una de las razones por la que la obligaba a quedarse mientras desayunaban.

Naruto sonrió y la miró con admiración ––Que buena eres.

Hinata le dedico una sonrisa muy dulce, aunque en realidad había dicho una mentira. Es por eso que Naruto le gustaba tanto, su ingenuidad no tenía límites, no es que se aprovechara de él, pero era mejor así. Incluso esa misma ingenuidad la excitaba.

.

.

.

.

 **Inglaterra**

Sasuke, al igual que Naruto, había puesto todo de sí para poder estar a la altura de una mujer con la posición como la de ella. Estaba recibiendo entrenamiento de su suegro, y baya que le servía, el padre de Sakura le mostraba técnicas de pelea increíbles y le ayudaba en el manejo de la espada.

También alimentaba sus conocimientos sobre reliquias y tesoros perdidos.

––Tres meses en una de las mejores Universidades y has conseguido que los profesores te elogien, incluso yo estoy sorprendida mi vida ––le dijo Sakura.

––Hmp… gracias.

––¿tengo que deshacerme de alguna chica? ––preguntó mientras le miraba a los ojos. Sasuke no se inmutó. Y eso le gustaba a ella, cuando hacía eso con sus empleados, estos le rehuían la mirada y se ponían a temblar. Sasuke no era así.

––No, puedo ignorarlas perfectamente.

––Que bien…

––Sobre la escolta que me has puesto…

––No pienso discutir eso, eres vulnerable y ya sabes de nuestros enemigos, no voy a exponerte.

––Hagamos un trato ––propuso él.

Ella le miró interesada ––Dime.

––En cuanto termine mi entrenamiento, los retirarás.

Sakura se puso en pose pensativa ––veamosssssss, te dejaré 2.

––Uno.

––Bien, uno y dos en la distancia. No puedo hacer más.

Sasuke suspiró ––bien. En tanto no estén cerca de mí.

––Ten en cuenta que también debemos esperar a que nos casemos.

––Entonces me los retirarás completamente.

––No lo sé, ya veremos.

Sasuke tomó de su jugo y miró el campo por aquel gran ventanal. Sakura tenía una mansión en las afueras de la ciudad. Con vista al mar.

.

.

.

.

Hasta aquí, ¿Qué les pareció? Estos chicos tienen mucho que aprender y los enemigos son fuertes, son personajes de DGray-man, El conde y los 12 Noé.

Nos leemos pronto…


	5. Chapter 5

La historia es completamente mía, los personajes no.

Parejas: principalmente Naruhina

Secundarias: Sasusaku, SaIno, ShikaTema…

Universo: Alterno

"Según la naturaleza de un súcubo, estas nacen con su pareja predestinada, la cual tiene que ser un humano; ya que ellas deben tomar la energía vital que solo los humanos poseen, en este caso su pareja de la cual obtienen su energía por medio del acto sexual, bebiendo sus fluidos, tomando de su sangre o por medio del beso (Aunque de esta última no se obtiene mucho). Y solo pueden obtener eso de su pareja, ya que este nace con la capacidad de soportar a una de ellas…"

 **Capitulo 5: "Sentimientos NxH"**

.

.

Kakashi Hatake era el tercero al mando y uno de los más fuertes después de su Reina, Hinata Hyuga, ella confiaba en él, pero… ¿Quién era el segundo al mando?, muy fácil, Su macho, Naruto Uzumaki. Ese puesto le correspondía por derecho al ser el futuro esposo de la Reina Súcubo y por tanto, al que ella incluso le confiaría su vida y también una nueva (su hija).

Kakashi tenía el rango de Guardián y Cazador, él era un humano quién por medio de una prueba del Inframundo, muy dolorosa y difícil por cierto, había obtenido su inmortalidad y bebido de la sangre de Hana, la madre de Hinata, como prueba de un juramento de lealtad eterna. Aprendió mucho sobre la guerra y ahora, por orden de Hinata Hyuga, él se encargaba del entrenamiento de Naruto, quien era muy bueno aprendiendo rápidamente las habilidades que le mostraba, incluso si se atascaba con una técnica, simplemente el chico no se daba por vencido y lo intentaba una y otra vez hasta lograrlo, era perseverante y eso le gustaba en un guerrero. No cabía duda de que había sido elegido desde el día en que nació para tal destino.

Naruto jadeaba de cansancio.

––¿Qué pasa? ¿ya no puedes más? ––le dijo Kakashi seriamente mientras le miraba en el suelo.

Naruto se reincorporó del suelo lentamente y le miró con determinación mientras se limpiaba la sangre del labio inferior.

––Aún no, todavía… puedo… ––dijo Naruto.

Kakashi le miró seriamente ––Entonces en guardia.

Rato después de entrenamiento, mientras se encontraban descansando bajo la sombra de un árbol, Naruto habló.

––Ayer me sentí algo inquieto…. ¿Qué tan grave es eso de la luna llena para una súcubo?

––Es algo normal, en este caso, la energía de Hinata-sama se inestabiliza, y al ser su pareja, también sientes tu energía inestable, es peligroso en un punto donde no traes protección porque ella puede abandonar sus sentidos y buscarte para el acto sexual, lo cual sería demasiado rudo y peligroso para un humano como tú. Prácticamente terminarías muy lastimado e incluso herido, obviamente también sin energías, puesto que tomaría todo de ti. Debes tener cuidado por ahora.

Naruto le miró sorprendido.

––Pero… tengo entendido que soy diferente a otro humano normal, puesto que puedo ser capaz de soportar un encuentro con ella…

Kakashi negó ––es posible que soportes un encuentro con ella solo si está en sus cinco sentidos y consiente de cuando necesita parar para que no salgas lastimado. Estarás a salvo completamente en cuanto compartan sus votos matrimoniales, así conectarán al 100% y no tendrás ningún problema de soportar su rudeza y agresividad durante un encuentro, es por eso que se te está preparando para ser su segundo al mando. Porque serás el único capaz de soportar su poder.

––Vaya… usted sabe mucho…

––Bueno… tengo más de 1500 años de vida, le serví fielmente a Hana-sama, sé mucho sobre estas cosas, también tuve que explicarle lo mismo al padre de Hinata-sama.

Naruto le miró con admiración ––Es increíble!, vaya, ahora lo admiro más, tal vez alguna vez quiera contarme sus anécdotas de toda la vida.

––Mírate, pareces un niño emocionado con un dulce ––le dijo Kakashi con cierto aburrimiento.

Naruto ignoró su comentario ––Espero que algún día me cuente sobre sus aventuras como guerrero.

––Tal vez te cuente algo….

––¡Genial! ––le dijo efusivo.

––¿Nadie te ha dicho que eres extraño? ––preguntó Kakashi.

Naruto ladeó la cabeza confundido ––¿A qué se refiere?

––Me refiero a que acabo de explicarte que tienes una tarea muy difícil que cumplir y con ello responsabilidades y no pareces asustado o nervioso.

Naruto sonrió levemente ––Lo estoy… pero tampoco tengo tiempo para preocuparme o asustarme. En su lugar lo doy todo de mí para no fallarle a ella. Ahora ella es la única familia que tengo…

Kakashi le miró serio ––Siempre has estado solo ¿eh?

Naruto asintió mientras miraba al suelo.

Kakashi suspiró ––el positivismo es tu gran fortaleza, mantente así.

Entonces se levantó del suelo y se alejó lentamente. Naruto sonrió y decidió ir a darse un baño. Se topó con Amy, la sirvienta que venía saliendo de su habitación. Sonrió amablemente. En cambio ella bajó la mirada.

––Hola

––Yo… vine a dejar su ropa… eh… con permiso ––dijo apurada y se alejó rápidamente.

Naruto la miró alejarse confundido, quiso hablarle pero recordó las palabras de su amigo, suspiró era mejor que dejara las cosas así. Entró a su habitación y se sorprendió de ver todo, incluso su cama muy bien tendida. Amy era muy considerada.

Se quitó la ropa y se metió a bañar, iba a quitarse el collar, pero no lo hizo, Hinata aún no aparecía ante él. Hacía una semana había sido luna llena y no sabía si ella aún se encontraba inestable.

La puerta se abrió de golpe y ante él apareció ella completamente desnuda. Naruto la miró sorprendido y se incorporó lentamente en la bañera hasta quedar parado frente a ella mientras la miraba a los ojos, sus ojos eran rojos y estaban rasgados de la pupila. Ella le sonrió.

Naruto frunció el ceño ––¿Hinata?

––El collar… quítatelo…

Naruto la miró sorprendido.

––¿Me tienes miedo Naruto? Todos me temen aquí, no me sorprendería que tu hicieras lo mismo ––dijo ella con un toque de amargura.

Naruto se sorprendió por lo dicho, aceptaría lo que fuera de ella y por supuesto que no le temía en absoluto. La miró con determinación, tomó el collar y lo arrancó sin titubear. Ella le miró sorprendida cuando este lo lanzó lejos de él. Ella se dio cuenta que no temía, pues miró lo excitado que se encontraba con una evidente erección. Él no se había preocupado por nada más que verla desnuda frente a él.

Ella jadeó y rápidamente lo acorraló en la pared, Naruto parpadeó sorprendido por la velocidad de ella.

––Esta mal que no me temas ahora ––dijo ella.

––No te he visto en una semana ¿sabes? ––dijo él seriamente.

Ella sonrió ––no estoy tan fuera de mí… solo estoy… ansiosa…

––Igual que yo ––dijo él.

Hinata atacó sus labios y comenzó a tocarlo, este gemía ante cada toque de ella. Sorprendentemente para él, esta se auto penetró y ambos gimieron, ella elevó sus piernas alrededor de su cadera y este se deslizó hasta la bañera con ella. Se movían frenéticamente mientras no dejaban de jugar con sus lenguas. Hasta que terminó dentro de ella.

––¿No vas a alimentarte? ––preguntó él.

––Ahora solo quiero alimentarme de tus besos…

.

.

.

.

Él no sabía cuánto tiempo lo habían hecho, pero no le importaba nada en esos momentos. Solo estar con ella.

Cuando despertó ella se encontraba a su lado por primera vez, eso le sorprendió. Siempre que tenían un encuentro, ella se iba al amanecer y él despertaba solo en aquella habitación. Se incorporó viéndola sorprendido mientras la sábana se deslizaba por su abdomen y lograba tapar sus partes.

Hinata abrió los ojos y sonrió mientras le miraba de arriba a abajo.

––Hoy es sábado… así que tendremos este fin de semana para los dos.

––¿Solo nosotros dos?

Ella asintió ––¿Sabes porque hago esto?

Naruto negó lentamente mientras la miraba expectante. Ella se incorporó mientras dejaba ver su cuerpo desnudo. Llevó una mano a su mejilla.

––Porque me he enamorado de ti. Eres la persona más importante en mi vida, aunque esto tarde o temprano debía suceder, con el tiempo claro. Me gustaste desde el primer momento en que te vi, y pasar este tiempo contigo no ha hecho más que hacer crecer un sentimiento de amor. Este no debería ser mi comportamiento, tengo que mostrarme fría y calculadora frente a mis súbditos, debo reflejar fortaleza y el amor sugiere debilidad, pero no puedo negarme esto, es como si tuvieras el control total sobre mí Naruto ––dijo ella con una mirada de anhelo que a Naruto le pareció increíble.

––¡Yo también te amo! ––dijo efusivo mientras aferraba su cuerpo desnudo a la de él.

Hinata se sorprendió, pero luego sonrió y le rodeó con sus brazos el cuello, y se acomodó sobre él de modo que quedaban frente a frente. Ella le miró y unieron sus frentes mientras se miraban a los ojos. Se alarmó cuando lo vio sus ojos azules llenarse de lágrimas, para luego derramarlas mientras reía quedamente.

––¿Naruto?

––Por primera vez siento que pertenezco a un lugar completamente… ––se limpio las lágrimas con la mano ––no me hagas mucho caso… jajaja.

––¿Sabes Naruto? ––dijo ella sonriente y este la miró ––eres un chico muy alegre y positivo a pesar de que no parecías tener una vida fácil… eso me gusta de ti. Eres lo que me hace falta para tener un descanso de todas mis obligaciones y los problemas que se nos vienen, pero tú me das la fortaleza. Nunca cambies, te quiero así, tal cual eres, con esa sonrisa y esa efusividad. Haces que me desconecte de todo.

Naruto la miró sorprendido y ruborizado, era la primera chica que le decía que lo que él creía un defecto de él en realidad eran la razón de importarle mucho a la mujer que amaba tal vez desde el momento en que se coló en su cama por primera vez.

Reaccionó cuando sintió la boca de ella devorar la suya.

.

.

.

.

Hinata manejaba por un gran camino rodeado de árboles, miró a su lado y Naruto le sonreía. Ambos llevaban lentes y sombreros de sol. Iban en un Jeep.

––Este lugar es hermoso ––gritó Naruto, pues iban a toda velocidad.

––Aún no has visto nada ––le gritó de vuelta.

––¿No tendremos problemas si manejas tan rápido? –––preguntó.

––No te preocupes, todo esto es mi propiedad.

Naruto le miró sorprendido ––¿¡Enserio!?

Ella se carcajeó por la reacción de Naruto y asintió.

Naruto enserio no podía creer que todas esas hectáreas le pertenecieran a ella.

Rato después Hinata se estacionó frente a un gran lago junto a un pent house con toques elegantes y de lujo. El lago tenía un pequeño muelle y un bote de lujo.

Naruto quedó pasmado con el lago, se veía hermoso.

––¿Qué te parece? ––preguntó ella.

––Es hermoso… ¿podemos nadar? ––le dijo mientras la miraba.

Hinata pensó que él era demasiado humilde al grado de prestar atención al lago y no al bote o la misma casa que se encontraba frente a ellos. Él solo quería nadar… no le sorprendía esa parte, Naruto era un joven de tan solo 22 años de vida.

––Nadaremos, pero después de comer algo ––ella lo tomó de la mano y lo guio al interior de la casa. Él se dejó guiar.

Unas personas aparecieron frente a ellos y se inclinaron para luego salir de la casa y retirarse del lugar.

––¿Estamos solos? ––preguntó él.

––Si ––dijo ella mientras tomaba una fresa y le daba una mordida mientras le miraba perversamente.

Naruto la miró intensamente. Ella sonrió ––comamos algo ––dijo ella para luego dirigirse a la mesa que ya se encontraba lista. Naruto la siguió. Y tomó asiento cerca de ella. Miró la mesa y luego su alrededor. Se rascó la nuca.

––¿Sucede algo? ––preguntó ella al verlo levemente incómodo.

––Lo siento, yo… simplemente siento que no encajo con todo esto, soy más de una cómoda y cálida cabaña… tal vez…

Hinata sonrió ––sé que estas cosas te abruman, incluso te estás acostumbrando a la mansión, pero es algo que tienes que aprender a manejar porque lo mío será tuyo. Ambos nos esforzaremos por mantener un buen poder económico porque es un medio que nos servirá para hacerle frente al enemigo.

Naruto se encogió de hombros ––lo sé…

––Vamos Naruto, olvida eso, comamos y luego vayamos a nadar y… aprovechar ese… excitante y relajante lago…

Naruto carraspeó algo nervioso.

.

.

.

Más tarde, ambos se encontraban parados frente al lago, él miró como ella caminaba cerca de la orilla y se deshacía de su ropa hasta quedar completamente desnuda. Él no pudo apartar la mirada de encima. Ella le miró con una sonrisa y entró completamente al lago.

––¿No piensas venir? ––preguntó ella.

Este parpadeó y a tropezones se deshizo de sus ropas y se lanzó de igual manera, cuando salió a la superficie no la miró por ninguna parte, para su sorpresa ella salió detrás de él y se aferró a su espalda rodeando sus brazos alrededor de su cuello. Guió una de sus manos por su abdomen hasta llagar a su sexo, el cuál comenzó a masajear.

Naruto comenzó a respirar agitadamente, ella lo soltó luego de un rato y se dirigió frente a él, ambos se besaron intensamente. Naruto se aferró a su cintura e igual como lo hizo ella guió una de sus manos al sexo de ella e introdujo tres dedos de golpe en su interior y ella dejó su boca para soltar un gemido de placer. Cuando él sacó sus dedos, ella aprovechó para aferrar sus piernas alrededor de sus caderas y dejó que este se acomodara en su interior, por primera vez iniciaron una danza lenta y armoniosa, mientras se perdían entre besos, succiones y mordidas leves…

A la mañana siguiente ambos se encontraban en la sala, sentados y abrazados mientras se hacían cariños como si fueran dos adolescentes de 16 en su primera experiencia de la ilusión del amor. Hablaron sobre cosas de sus vidas, familia, y cosas personales de ambos. Se tomaron el tiempo para hablar más profundamente sobre "El conde del milenio" y su ambición por acabar con la raza humana para darle vida a una forma evolucionada de Akumas.

Naruto creía que todo eso era sacado de un libro de ficción, pero no era así, tarde o temprano terminaría enfrentándose a esas cosas.

.

.

.

.

Ino Yamanaka se encontraba en un Jet privado, había salido de París Francia para ver a Hinata y hablar sobre unos asuntos. Durante una plática por correo se enteró de que tanto Hinata como Sakura ya habían encontrado a sus parejas e incluso se los habían llevado a vivir con ellas. ¡Y ella era la única que no había encontrado a su hombre!

Suspiró frustrada, regresaría a Francia con su hombre, ¡como que se llamaba Ino Yamanaka!

.

.

.

Caída la noche, tanto Naruto como Hinata llegaron a la mansión, en donde la sirvienta con un semblante triste los recibió, pues ambos habían llegado más unidos que nunca y Hinata se atrevió a besarle frente a ella e insinuarle a Naruto que lo esperaría en su habitación, este asintió y se dirigió escaleras arriba mientras ella se dirigía a su despacho para revisar unos correos.

Hinata recibió un correo de Ino, sonrió hacia meses que no veía a su hermana. Cerró su laptop y se encaminó a su habitación…

.

.

.

Al día siguiente, Hinata recibía a Ino con un abrazo.

––Cielos hermana, te ves espectacular y tienes un brillo en los ojos, acaso….

Hinata tomó a Ino de la mano y la condujo al despacho, cerró la puerta y ambas tomaron asiento.

––Se trata de tu pareja ¿cierto? ––preguntó Ino.

Hinata asintió ––No se que me pasa Ino, cuando estoy con él siento que no soy yo misma o por lo menos como debería ser.

––Supongo que es lo más normal del mundo Hina, después de todo es tu pareja predestinada y tarde o temprano los sentimientos fluirían… solo debemos tener cuidado con mostrar estos sentimientos, porque es nuestra obligación mostrar una faceta dominante, fría y… cruel ante nuestros súbditos y conocidos para evitar la desconfianza hacia nosotras.

––Lo sé, estoy… emocionada… pero sé que hasta que no nos casemos debo mantener mi distancia en ciertas ocasiones.

––Por lo menos lo tienes ya contigo… pero yo…

Hinata sonrió ––hoy iré al pueblo, tengo unos asuntos y pasaré por Naruto a la Universidad. Ven conmigo, no sé… tal vez y te pase lo que le sucedió a Sakura y te encuentres con tu hombre.

Ino le devolvió la sonrisa ––Te tomo la palabra hermana.

.

.

.

.

Naruto se encontraba en la cafetería con su amigo Sai, quien le hablaba sobre unos cuadros que había pintado pero que habían sido rechazados por su profesor. Naruto miraba los bocetos maravillado.

––Ese tipo está loco, enserio esto es muy bueno. No sé nada de arte, pero esto se ve genial, ¿Qué rayos le pasa a tu profesor?

Sai sonrió ––Por lo menos me alegra que a alguien le haya gustado, la verdad es que nada de lo que he pintado ha sido del agrado del profesor…

Naruto negó ––Pues yo creo que más bien envidia tu talento, en definitiva la trae contra ti.

––¿Tú crees?

Naruto asintió convencido. Su celular comenzó a sonar y contestó de inmediato con una sonrisa ––¿Hola?... ¿enserio?... esta bien… no enseguida salgo… ––luego colgó.

––Me tengo que ir amigo ––dijo mientras se levantaba y toaba su mochila,

Sai hizo lo mismo ––Yo también me voy, debo ver que pintar y que le guste al profesor aunque dudo mucho que tenga éxito.

––Amigo, si tengo razón entonces creo que no pasarás este curso a menos que cambien de profesor.

Sai sonrió y miró al frente pensando que tal vez Naruto tenía razón.

Cuando Hinata se estacionó en la entrada esperando ver a Naruto, Ino se incorporó para ver por la ventana algo curiosa.

––¡Oh! ¡Ahí está! ––dijo Hinata.

Ino miró en su dirección y sintió su cuerpo temblar al mirar a un chico de piel pálida y cabellos negros que dibujaba en su rostro una sonrisa misteriosa, como si su sonrisa fuera un intento del mismo. Eso llamó su atención por completo.

Ella jadeó ––Tu chico es el rubio ¿cierto?

Hinata la miró sorprendida ––Si, ¿por qué?

––El chico a su lado Hinata, no lo sé… me llama… Mmmmm ––gimió y se relamió los labios.

Hinata sonrió ––No puede ser, lo mismo le pasó a Sakura jajajaja ––Naruto se asomó por la ventana con una sonrisa.

––Naruto, el chico con el que venías… ¿es tu amigo?

Naruto le miró confundido ––Si… ––frunció el ceño ––¿Por qué?

Ella sonrió ––Parece que ha llamado la atención de mi hermana ––Hinata miró a Ino, y Naruto hizo lo mismo desde la ventana ––¿podrías llamarlo e invitarlo a comer con nosotros?

Naruto asintió ––Vaya… esto es increíble… Sai también… ––volteó en dirección a su amigo y le dio alcance.

Sai volteó a verle ––¿Qué pasa? ––le preguntó.

Naruto sonrió ––la verdad es que mi novia quiere saber si podrías venir con nosotros a comer, ha traído a una amiga y quiere ver si podías hacerle compañía, ya sabes para que no se sienta incómoda con nosotros.

Sai le miró con una sonrisa ––¿Cómo una cita doble?

Naruto sonrió ––Así es.

––Bien, no me caería mal hablar con una chica linda.

––Entonces vamos.

Hinata e Ino miraban a los chicos hablar ––¿Por qué tardan tanto? ––dijo Ino ansiosa.

Hinata le miró ––Ino… ––ella le miró con los ojos rojos ––Cielos Ino, debes controlarte, sé que lo que te pido es difícil, pero primero debes acercarte a él normalmente, vas a asustarlo si te pones así y será más difícil.

Ino ccerró los ojos y respiró profundo ––Solo quiero probar de él… yo…

––Lo sé, pero el autocontrol es fundamental, si te soy sincera yo me colé en la cama de Naruto el mismo día que lo ví, tampoco pude controlarme y por suerte Naruto se dejó llevar. Lo mismo le sucedió a Sakura y el chico la aceptó tal cual es, así que por lo menos dedícate a hablar con él durante el día y esta misma noche puedes "atacar" ¿entendido?

Ino le miró con los ojos ya azules y sonrió ––Ok.

Ambos entraron en el auto en la parte de atrás. Ambas sonrieron y Hinata volteó su rostro para recibir un beso de Naruto.

Sai les miró curioso,.

––Naruto, ella es Ino, mi hermana.

––Mucho gusto, él es Sai un amigo.

Sai le sonrió a ambas y por un momento se perdió en la mirada de la rubia, parpadeó y luego debió la mirada a la ventana. Naruto y Hinata se dirigían miradas cómplices por el retrovisor.

Más tarde se encontraban en un restaurant de comida rápida, ellos se encontraban sentados frente a ellas.

––Hinata, ¿puedes ver esto? ––dijo Naruto mostrándole los bocetos de Sai.

––Oh, vaya son muy hermosos ––dijo ella.

––Sai los hizo, está en la facultad de Arte, el punto es que su profesor dijo que no estaban bien.

––Pues no sé qué signifique el arte para ese hombre… a mi me parecen fantásticos.

Ino se dirigió a Sai ––¿Puedo?

––Por… por favor.

Naruto se llevó una mano a la boca para evitar reírse de su amigo, claramente estaba nervioso y lo graciosos era que él nunca se había mostrado así. Sai le dio un codazo.

––Son hermosos, ambos… ––ella le miró intensamente ––¿Podría quedarme uno?

Sai tragó duro ––Si… puedes quedarte ambos…

Ella le sonrió coquetamente ––Gracias… se verán genial en mi casa.

Durante un rato de hablar de cosas triviales, el ambiente se aligeró detal manera que tanto Naruto como Hinata quedaron excluidos de la charla de ambos, ellos estaban en su mundo.

––Naruto y yo debemos irnos pero ustedes pueden quedarse ––dijo Hinata mientras se levantaba al igual que Naruto.

––Si, adelante ––dijo Ino sin mirarla siquiera.

Hinata negó y salió del lugar con Naruto, se toparon de frente con unas chicas que les miraban sorprendidas.

Naruto las ignoró y avanzó con Hinata hasta que ella se detuvo en seco al escucharlas, ella tenía un buen oído.

––¿Has visto Shíon? Él no te hace caso porque está con una tipa.

––Esa estúpida, que ni crea que me voy a quedar con los brazos cruzados, Naruto será mío.

Cuando Hinata se detuvo, Naruto la miró ––¿Sucede algo?

Ella sonrió y volteó a verlas ––¿Escuché bien?

Ella le miraron ––¿Disculpa? ––dijo la amiga de Shíon.

––No, no te disculpo, ¿crees que no escuché lo que han dicho?

Shíon sonrió ––No sé de que hablas.

––Que soy una tipa, una estúpida, pero eso no es lo que me importa, dijiste que mi novio sería tuyo ¿Cómo esperas lograr eso? ¿Qué vas a hacer?

Naruto parpadeó confundido y miró a la chica rubia, ah, ya lo recordaba, ella era le chica que había intentado acercarse a él más de la cuenta y Hinata se había dado cuenta. ¿Qué debería hacer? Hinata podría ser peligrosa cuando se mostraba… celosa.

––Seguro solo eres una más y cuando te deje yo estoy dispuesta a hacerlo mío ––dijo Shíon.

Hinata sonrió, pero esa sonrisa parecía siniestra, esas chicas sintieron miedo de repente. Con un rápido movimiento la tomó de las solapas y la acercó a ella. Naruto dio un paso al frente.

––Amor, hay mucha gente aquí… ––dijo él lentamente.

––Espera un poco mi amor, solo quiero que esta zorra que parece muy dispuesta a abrirte las piernas tenga en claro de lo que soy capaz cuando se meten con lo mío ––apretó más su agarre.

Shíon se asustó, podía jurar que había visto sus ojos brillar de un tono rojizo ––Naruto, dile que me suelte.

––Naruto es mío y si te vuelvo a ver cerca de él te juro que te vas a arrepentir ¿me oíste zorra?

Ella asintió, Naruto la tomó de la cintura ––Vámonos ya mi amor ––dijo él y ella soltó a la chica para luego caminar juntos a la camioneta bajo la atenta mirada de algunas personas del lugar.

Sorprendentemente ni Ino ni Sai se habían dado cuenta.

…

..

.

.

Hasta aquí, ¿Qué tal el capítulo? Dejen sus reviews.


	6. Chapter 6

La historia es completamente mía, los personajes no.

Parejas: principalmente Naruhina

Secundarias: Sasusaku, SaIno, ShikaTema…

Universo: Alterno

***Ok, lamento la tardanza, estaba de vacaciones y era complicado escribir con tanta distracción, en fín, aquí está el siguiente capítulo, los problemas comienzan a surgir nuevamente para las reinas Súcubos y es su turno de hacer frente a los mismos. Sin más, continuamos…***

"Según la naturaleza de un súcubo, estas nacen con su pareja predestinada, la cual tiene que ser un humano; ya que ellas deben tomar la energía vital que solo los humanos poseen, en este caso su pareja de la cual obtienen su energía por medio del acto sexual, bebiendo sus fluidos, tomando de su sangre o por medio del beso (Aunque de esta última no se obtiene mucho). Y solo pueden obtener eso de su pareja, ya que este nace con la capacidad de soportar a una de ellas…"

 **Capítulo 6: "Tempestad"**

.

.

.

.

.

Mientras manejaba directo a casa, el silencio era palpable. Naruto sentía que no debía decir nada, en realidad no tenía nada que decir. No estaba molesto, eso era cierto pero sentía que de alguna manera ella sí. La miró y ella mantenía la vista fija en el camino. Suspiró. Lo mejor sería cambiar el tema y dejar eso.

––Entonces… ––dijo él, pero ella le interrumpió calmadamente.

––¿Cómo va tu entrenamiento? ¿Has tenido frutos?

––Ah… si, estoy aprendiendo todo lo que Kakashi me enseña… ahora mismo estoy atascado en una técnica especial… pero ten por seguro que lo dominaré. No puedo creer que yo poseyera todo este tiempo una energía increíble capaz de formar estos ataques de defensa… es increíble.

Ella asintió.

––Y eso no es todo Naruto, en cuanto estemos al 100% ten por seguro que será más.

––Me doy cuenta que… siento que de verdad estuviéramos preparándonos para una… guerra ––dijo Naruto pensativo. Hinata le miró seriamente.

––Es que te estás preparando para eso… sabes bien sobre el conde y lo que intenta hacer y mis hermanas y yo somos las únicas que podemos frenarle. Nuestras parejas serán nuestros segundos al mando, si no aprenden a pelear y defenderse… serán vulnerables.

Naruto le miró serio.

-¿Cuándo crees que será? ––preguntó él.

––Tal vez no tengamos más de un año. Probablemente ya se están movilizando. Los Noé son… seres fuertes. Será difícil lidiar contra ellos.

––Me esforzaré, te lo prometo… ––dijo él.

––El entrenamiento será más duro día a día, necesito que te prepares incluso mentalmente. Lo vital es que aprendas a no temerle a la muerte. Para eso hay una última prueba. El problema es que ya casi no tenemos tiempo, por lo que debes esforzarte al máximo. Kakashi dice que tienes actitud, lo cual es muy bueno.

Él sonrió.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Inglaterra**

Sasuke había conseguido un buen nivel en estudios y de pelea. Desde que había llegado a ese lugar debía aceptar que no había tenido descanso en absoluto, ni física ni mentalmente. Sin embargo, Sakura siempre le daba algo a beber todas las mañanas para que su nivel de nutrientes y de salud no decayera. Sorprendentemente no se sentía cansado.

Su suegro era estricto, pero eso no era nada nuevo en él debido a la que le solía tratar justo como su entrenador, aunque un poco más rudo.

Su día a día en la Universidad era, por demás muy estresante, no le gustaba que le vigilaran ni mucho menos que las chicas molestas siempre intentaran ingeniárselas para acercarse a él. Eran tan obvias. Le sorprendía que ninguna, por más hermosa que fuera no le llamara la atención, pero durante la última video llamada con Naruto, este solo le confirmó lo que sospechaba, ninguna mujer les afectaba los sentidos como solo ellas…

Sakura… esa mujer… él no quería dejarse llevar tanto, pero en cuanto ella le miraba a los ojos, él simplemente se perdía. Ella lo tenía, y eso… no le asustaba.

Ahora se encontraba frente a Kizashi, el padre de Sakura. Estaba intentando dominar su elemento, el rayo, ya podía manejarlo desde sus manos, pero ahora se proponía conducirlo a su katana. Eso sería difícil pero un corte de eso sería letal.

––Vamos hijo. ¿Es todo lo que tienes?

––Ugh… ––Sasuke se levantó y le miró serio. ¿Era su imaginación o…? no podía ser que estuviera tratando con los celos de un padre… ¿O sí?

Kisashi le miró altivo y sonriendo arrogante, el muchacho le agradaba y era digno de su hija, pero…simplemente no podía evitarlo. Cada que lo veía, la imagen de Sakura siendo una bebé en sus brazos aparecía en su mente ––¿Sucede algo?

––Señor, ¿Hay algo que quiera decirme? ––Preguntó Sasuke serio.

––Nada en absoluto ––dijo sonriente pero cortante.

Sasuke frunció el ceño ––Siento que tal vez usted trata de transmitir algunas palabras por medio del trato.

––¿No te cansas de ser acertado?

––Simplemente se me da, no es algo que yo decida.

––Como sabes también que no es necesario que te lo diga, ya sabes cómo me siento. Llámalo como quieras, celos de padre, sobreprotección ––sonrió y Sasuke lo hizo también. ––Continuemos entonces.

Aquella no había sido una charla entre suegro y yerno, pero con eso ambos podían estar bien.

Sakura les miraba a una distancia prudente con una sonrisa, dio media vuelta y regresó a su despacho.

.

.

.

.

.

Ino gemía bajos las sábanas, Sai no había tenido tapujos en decirle las cosas como eran, incluso él la había invitado a su departamento en donde ella se mostró ante él tal cual era. Al principio él retrocedió, pero se dio cuenta que ella no tenía intenciones de hacerle algo, por lo que le admiró maravillado.

Ella se sorprendió en cuanto este le pidió permiso para pintarla así. Ella aceptó maravillada.

Al final ambos habían terminado en la cama luego de que ella se excitara de sobremanera al verse desnuda en un cuadro y mostrando sus orejas y cola. Parecía tan real.

…..

A la mañana siguiente, ella también decidió ser directa. No había tiempo… para tomarse tiempo.

Mientras desayunaban ella le miró.

––¿Qué piensas de mi? ––preguntó ella.

Sai le miró ––eres muy hermosa y definitivamente no pienso dejarte ir. Dame la oportunidad de conocerte más. Podríamos vernos…

––Soy una Súcubo, ¿no dirás nada sobre eso? ––preguntó seriamente.

Él sonrió ––Claro que eso es algo que no puedo comprender, sin embargo siento que eso no es algo que me moleste.

Ella sonrió ––Déjame hablarte sobre nosotras.

Él asintió.

––Poseemos poderes sobrenaturales incapaces de ser comprendidos por el hombre, para muchos solo somos una leyenda, un mito. Pero en realidad aquí estamos, en este mundo con el fin de mantener un orden, un equilibrio.

––Dime algo… ¿ustedes son los buenos o los malos?

Ella sonrió ––Somos los buenos.

––con eso me basta ¿nos seguiremos viendo?

––De hecho… vendrás conmigo.

––¿Cómo? ––preguntó un poco confundido.

Ella no borró su sonrisa ––eres mío, lo de anoche fue… una especie de pacto.

––No comprendo…

––Una súcubo nace con una pareja predestinada, tú naciste para mí. Yo no puedo estar con otro hombre, puesto que ninguno podría soportar un encuentro conmigo. Tú si puedes, es por eso que tú eres mi pareja. Eres mío y tu deber es estar conmigo. Seré directa. Yo no soy de aquí, vivo en Francia y debo irme mañana mismo. Arregla tus cosas, mañana mismo nos vamos.

Sai le miró con la boca abierta, luego negó varias veces.

––¿Pero que estás diciendo? Yo… ––no puedo irme, estoy estudiando y necesito…

––En este lugar no vas a conseguir lo que quieres. Va s a estudiar en Francia en una de las mejores Universidades, serás instruido por los mejores profesores de Arte. Obviamente vivirás conmigo.

Sai le miró serio.

––¿Por qué irme contigo?

––¿No entiendes la palabra MIO? Como mi pareja estás destinado a convertirte en mi esposo y darme una descendiente. Para eso debes estar a mi lado.

––¿Enserio tengo que hacer esto?

Ella le miró seria ––Si.

––Estoy consciente de lo que eres, por eso no pienso hacer esto para largo, asi que dime, ¿Tengo opción?

Ella negó ––No querido, no la tienes. Estoy aquí por negocios, pero mañana mismo debo regresar a Francia. Quiero que te prepares.

Ino se levantó y lo besó profunda y demandantemente. Cuando Sai reaccionó ella se había ido. Parpadeó, se levantó en busca de aquel cuadro. Era hipnótico e irreal… pero ahí estaba. Sonrió.

Si lo pensaba bien, él sentía que no tendría futuro en ese lugar y menos con aquel profesor que se había decidido por hacerle la vida imposible. ¿Envidia tal vez? No lo sabía y ya no importaba. Él no tenía a nadie, su único amigo era Naruto. La chica era hermosa y lo que había pasado entre ellos la noche anterior había sido… Maravilloso.

Sonrió. Por lo que había escuchado, ella le había dicho que solo estaría con él. Realmente no tenía nada que perder. Sentía que por ser el ser que era, si hubiera querido matarlo lo habría hecho. Pero ella no mostró esas intenciones en ningún momento, aunque no podía evitar tener un poco de duda al respecto.

Pensó en Naruto nuevamente, tal vez el sabría algo… tomó su celular y marcó al teléfono de su amigo, tardó un poco y cuando pensó que le enviarían a buzón, Naruto contestó.

Este se encontraba descansando cuando escuchó el teléfono.

––Sai! ¿Qué tal? ¿Cómo te fue?

Sai carraspeó ––Eh… si… verás Naruto… no sé si deba contarte esto… fue increíble pero en realidad te llamaba para ver si tu sabías algo de ella… Ino, tú sabes… la amiga de tu novia…

Sai escuchó un silencio al otro lado, hasta que finalmente Naruto habló:

––¿Sucedió algo malo?

––No. Ella fue muy amable… es que… bueno, ella me ha dicho que tengo que irme a Francia con ella y…

––¿Sólo te dijo eso?

––No… me dijo otras cosas…

––¿Extrañas? ¿Cómo algo fuera de este mundo?

––Si! Exacto algunas cosas descabelladas, pero… ¿Sabes? Le creo porque ella me lo mostró. No sé si me entiendas…

––Te entiendo, ella… te dijo lo que es.

Sai abrió los ojos ¿Naruto sabía algo?

––Una súcubo… y que yo soy… su pareja.

Escuchó un suspiro por parte de Naruto.

––Así es amigo ––dijo Naruto finalmente.

––Dime lo que sabes… ––preguntó él

––Verás… mi novia también es una súcubo y yo soy su pareja. Actualmente vivo con ella.

––No sé porque no me sorprende…ahora… ¿debo ir con ella?

––Si te ha dicho que eres su pareja, entonces debes ir con ella. No lo tomes como una obligación, te aseguro que ustedes estaban destinados a estar juntos y mientras convivan van a enamorarse. Yo amo a Hinata y si ahora me estoy esforzando es porque quiero ser útil para ella.

––¿Util?

––Al parecer ella no te lo dijo todo… bueno lo hará de cualquier forma.

––¿Decirme qué?

––Escucha, hay personas que no son muy buenas amigo, nuestras chicas tienen enemigos y nosotros también, sólo te diré que hay un loco que en unos meses desatará una masacre, y nuestro deber es detenerlo. Ella te lo explicará con más detalle.

––¿Puedes creerlo? Ayer estaba quejándome de mi aburrida y monótona vida y… ahora estoy metido en una grande.

––Lo sé… pero Hinata es mi familia ahora como Ino lo es para ti. Por cierto, Sasuke también está metido en esto.

––¿Uchiha?

––Si, de hecho, por eso se fue. Él se fue a Inglaterra.

––¿Y aceptó así sin más? No me lo creo de él.

––Créeme, al principio lo hizo por su familia, para alejarse de la presión, pero estoy seguro que ahora está ahí por ella.

––¿Entonces… debo prepararme para irme mañana mismo a Francia?

––Así es…

––Bien… entonces está decidido.

––Que tengas suerte Sai.

.

.

.

.

Los meses habían pasado, Sai se había ido con Ino. Naruto perfeccionó por fín su técnica y había logrado aprobar perfectamente sus materias, sin problemas debido a que Hinata le asignaba profesores particulares. Sasuke y Sai también iban progresando.

Para Ino era excelente el que Sai, accediera a sus peticiones sin objetar, él había comprendido muy bien toda la situación y su entrenamiento era igual de riguroso. Ahora todas tenían a su pareja y solo se preparaban para pelear.

Cuando el año se cumplió, pasó lo que se esperaba…..

.

.

.

.

 **"Porque la Guerra es solo el comienzo…"**

.

.

.

.

Hinata se encontraba en una casa. Específicamente la casa de los padres de Naruto, en el que ahora habitaban los tíos y primos de él. Ella se encontraba sentada en un sillón de forma imponente, con las piernas cruzadas u sus brazos descansando en los posa brazos del mismo sillón. Frente a ella estaban ellos, los familiares de Naruto y a su lado, dos hombres trajeados, eran abogados.

Obviamente estaban ahí por asuntos legales. Ella mantenía una sonrisa en su rostro. Hinata llevaba unos pantalones oscuros y una chaqueta igual, sus botas eran del mismo color. Su cabello lo tenía suelto en ondas y le llegaba a la cintura.

––¿Quiénes son ustedes? ––preguntó Mito.

––Mi nombre es Hinata Hyuga, soy la prometida de Naruto Uzumaki. Estoy aquí porque solo quiero que recupere lo que es suyo ––Hinata se detuvo para mirar a su alrededor aún sin borrar su sonrisa ––Esa casa… ––Ella los miró––. Y por supuesto también las cuentas bancarias que le dejaron sus padres, Minato Namikaze y Kushina Uzumaki.

Mito se levantó enfurecida y la encaró ––¡¿Cómo se atreve la zorra de ese malagradecido a venir a amenazarme?!

Hinata la miró fríamente. Mito podría jurar que vio un destello rojizo en sus ojos. Tembló sin saber por qué.

––Siéntese que no he terminado ––dijo Hinata y la mujer obedeció automáticamente.

Fue el turno de la joven prima de Naruto de levantarse.

––Pero si tú eres la mujer que me amenazó aquel día, ¿Ahora vienes en su nombre como una perra?

––Siéntate tú también pequeña ramera. ¿Acaso crees que no sé qué buscas a Naruto? Sé que lo vas a buscar a la Universidad.

Mito y Takano, el esposo y padre de la chica la miraron.

––¿Qué está diciendo esta mujer? ¿Cómo que buscas a tu primo? ––Preguntó el señor Takano.

––¡No es verdad! ––dijo ella nerviosa

Hinata elevó su mano y al instante uno de los abogados le pasó unas fotos. Ella le lanzó las fotos a la mesita frente a ellos y en ella se mostraba a la chica insinuándosele y tomando de la playera a Naruto cuando este intentaba irse, pasando de ella. Pero la chica, en ninguna de las fotos cedía.

––¡¿Qué significa esto?! ––Gritó Mito.

Hinata les interrumpió.

––Ya basta, luego puede reprender el comportamiento sinvergüenza de su hija que claramente busca que la lleven a la cama.

––No le permito que hable…

Hinata interrumpió a la mujer.

––Mis abogados les explicarán sobre el proceso que se está llevando a cabo. Deben saber que estoy enterada de todo lo que han hecho hasta ahora y no pienso detenerme con esto. Ustedes pagaran por lo que hicieron.

Los abogados le mostraron a la mujer varios documentos que al leerlos brevemente, abrió los ojos grandemente.

––Esto no puede ser… esta casa nos la merecemos por haber cuidado de ese mocoso. Debería estar agradecido. No le entregaremos nada! ––Dijo el señor Takano exaltado.

Hinata se levantó rápidamiente. Ellos temblaron sin saber por qué. Tal vez fue esa mirada fría y sin emociones lo que les hizo sentir eso. Hinata habló:

––Odio tener que tratar con personas que no comprenden su propia realidad, no parecen dispuestos a ceder, sin embargo yo si estoy dispuesta a llegar a las últimas consecuencias. Ustedes saben que le quitaron a Naruto lo que era suyo. Pero no perderemos más el tiempo con personas que no entienden y no lo harán por su ambición. Sé lo que hicieron y los medios a los que recurrieron para obtener esta casa de forma "legal". Esto ya es algo grave ––Hinata miró a sus abogados y uno de ellos tomó la palabra.

––en estos documentos se encuentran las pruebas del fraude que cometieron.

Los cuatro se asustaron pero fingieron bien. Aunque ella se había dado cuenta. Sonrió.

––Si es imposible que hablemos calmadamente con usted, solo le avisamos que no hay posibilidad de acuerdo, puesto que ustedes no tienen nada que ofrecer, todo lo que tienen le corresponde a Naruto Uzumaki ––dijo uno de los abogados.

––¿Qué es lo que dice? ¿está loco? ––dijo molesta Mito

––Eso es todo, no tenemos tiempo para perderlo con gente de su tipo. Nos vamos ––Dijo Hinata seria.

Los abogados le entregaron unos documentos y un citatorio de demanda, Hinata dijo finalmente antes de salir.

––devolverán todas las cuentas y el dinero completo. Si quieren pelear nosotros no tenemos ningún problema. Por cierto… ese abogaducho que les ayudó en su fraude… ya está en la cárcel ––ellos le miraron asustados––. Hagan lo que hagan, no servirá de nada… porque yo tengo mucho poder y dinero, soy la dueña de este lugar y no les aconsejo que se metan en mi camino–– Hinata miró a la chica––. Y tú… mi paciencia tiene un límite… no pienso permitir un acoso más de tu parte hacia mi hombre, o te juro que vas a conocer a la mujer celosa que puedo llegar a ser.

La chica no pudo decir nada y se sentó de golpe. Estaba paralizada. Aquella no era una mujer normal.

Hinata se retiró con elegancia seguida de los abogados. Intercambió unas palabras con ellos y subió a su camioneta 4x4 oscura.

…..

Cuando llegó a casa, se encontró con Naruto subiendo las escaleras, se veía algo cansado y sus ropas eran un desastre. Ella le miró en silencio y cuando este se dio cuenta de su presencia se detuvo a mirarla y ella se sorprendió dela sonrisa despreocupada que este le dedicó. Ella sonrió y negó levemente.

––¿Naruto? ––habló Hinata. Este la miró. ––Necesito que vengas conmigo más tarde.

Naruto asintió algo confundido.

––¿Estás bien? ––preguntó ella.

Naruto la miró sonriendo ––Por supuesto, solo necesito un baño.

Más tarde en el auto, él se sorprendió de ver que entraban al pueblo.

––¿Qué haremos? ––preguntó

Se necesita tu firma para que te sean devueltas las cuentas bancarias que tus tíos te quitaron. Y en un par de días también tendrás la casa de tus padres de vuelta.

Naruto la miró ––Te refieres a…

––Mis mejores abogados investigaron el caso. Tu tía te quitó la herencia de tus padres y ahora no solo ella, si no también ese estúpido abogado te devolverán todo y pagarán el resto en la cárcel. De hecho, ese abogado que te engañó ya está en la cárcel.

––Entonces ahora…

––Has recuperado todo lo que te quitaron mi vida ––dijo con una sonrisa mientras le acariciaba la mejilla.

Naruto la miró con emoción ––Hinata… no sé qué decir yo…––Ella detuvo el auto.

––No tienes nada que decir, se hizo justicia. Ellos te quitaron todo. Ahora lo pagarán ––dijo ella para luego besarlo intensamente.

Finalmente él había recuperado lo que era suyo…

.

.

.

.

Días después, lo que se esperaba pasó. Los akumas habían sido despertados.

––Como pasa el tiempo ¿No Tiki? ––se escuchó la voz divertida del conde.

––La espera no fue tan larga Conde, ahora debemos esperar a que esas almas sean recolectadas.

––Espero que ellas estén preparadas ––dijo el Conde.

––Yo espero que no sean tan débiles como para elegir el sacrificio como las antiguas reinas…

––Entonces serían tan fastidiosas como lo fue Nea D´cambell…

––Él está muerto ahora… recuerde que los 12 Noé acabamos con él ––dijo Tiki

––Por eso era tan fastidioso… se necesitó de los 12 para acabar con él… ahora ya no queda nada de él…

Ambos sonrieron y miraron por el gran ventanal. Afuera habían cientos de ákumas esparciéndose por distintas direcciones.

FINALMENTE LA GUERRA HABÍA INICIADO…

..

.

.

.

.

Hasta aquí, ¿Qué les pareció? Dejen sus reviews para saber que tal.


	7. Chapter 7

La historia es completamente mía, los personajes no.

Parejas: principalmente Naruhina

Secundarias: Sasusaku, SaIno, ShikaTema…

Universo: Alterno

"Según la naturaleza de un súcubo, estas nacen con su pareja predestinada, la cual tiene que ser un humano; ya que ellas deben tomar la energía vital que solo los humanos poseen, en este caso su pareja; de la cual obtienen su energía por medio del acto sexual, bebiendo sus fluidos, tomando de su sangre o por medio del beso (Aunque de esta última no se obtiene mucho). Y solo pueden obtener eso de su pareja, ya que este nace con la capacidad de soportar a una de ellas…"

 **Capitulo 6: "Prueba de fuego"**

.

.

Naruto caminaba por un sendero oscuro. Se veía visiblemente cansado, sus ropas estaban hechas un desastre y estaba algo lastimado. Era un poco más alto y sus cabellos, que le llegaban a los hombros; estaban atados a una coleta baja. En una de sus manos llevaba una espada que, en su empuñadura, se mostraba la cabeza de un zorro. En sus ojos habían incrustados dos piedras hermosas de color rojo que hacían ver a un zorro molesto.

Se podría pensar que este, estaría asustado en un lugar así. Pero no era el caso, en realidad él llevaba ya 8 meses en aquél lugar completamente solo. El primer mes había estado en compañía de Kakashi, pero luego le dejó a su suerte porque así lo dictaba la tradición. Esa era su prueba. Una que debía pasar por su propia cuenta. El temor había desaparecido. Estaba en ese lugar que ya le parecía normal, incluso familiar.

––Un par más y esto se termina aquí… ––murmuró Naruto muy despreocupado mientras escalaba un sendero empinado. Sus botas negras le ayudaban a escalar entre las rocas de aquél lugar visiblemente peligroso. A su alrededor habían partes repletas de lava ardiendo y algunos árboles en llamas. Hacía calor, pero él ya estaba adaptado.

Había estado combatiendo con cerca de 900 seres de oscuridad, ahora, estaba por llegar al lugar en donde se encontraba el más feroz y con el cual, se bañaría en su sangre para obtener el poder de todos los aniquilados hasta ahora.

Una criatura se lanzó a él, pero lo esquivó.

––Tú debes ser el penúltimo ––dijo él con una sonrisa, la cosa chilló y se lanzó de nuevo al ataque.

Naruto elevó su espada y dio un giro perfecto para cortar la cabeza de aquella criatura.

Suspiró y cerró los ojos ––Vamos Naruto… sólo uno más.

––No me tomes tan a la ligera humano.

Naruto volteó a verlo un poco preocupado. Y sonrió nervioso. Frente a él, había un enorme Zorro de nueve colas.

––Hola… yo… vengo a…

El zorro miró su espada.

––¿Así que obtuviste un conducto?

Naruto miró su espada y sonrió.

––Necesito que cooperes con migo, ya sabes, te necesito.

El zorro elevó una de sus colas y la dejó caer al suelo de nuevo provocando un temblor. Naruto se tambaleó, pero logró sostenerse.

––Primero deberás vencerme. Inténtalo si puedes, diminuto humano.

––Ok, entonces… hagámoslo.

Naruto se lanzó al ataque. El zorro intentó golpearlo con sus colas y garras, pero para su fastidio, el chico era rápido. La experiencia adquirida y el entrenamiento duro de Kakashi mostraban sus frutos.

Cerca de cuatro horas después, Naruto se encontraba aún de pie, pero jadeando de cansancio.

El zorro estaba visiblemente irritado, pues no había podido alcanzarlo.

––Eres más molesto que un mosquito.

––Lo siento, pero no puedo dejar que me golpees, estaría en problemas.

––Acabemos con esto ––dijo el zorro para abrir su boca y formar una esfera de color púrpura y tragarla.

Naruto tuvo un presentimiento de que aquello no era nada bueno, por lo que decidió ponerse serio ponerle fin a todo aquello. Se preparó y cuando el zorro abrió la boca en su dirección, un ataque poderoso hizo retroceder a Naruto debido a la fuerza. Lo esquivó con gran dificultad y, de la nada, Naruto logró invocar unas cadenas del suelo que apresaron al zorro, este no logró zafarse. Naruto tomó su espada y apuntó al zorro, quién luchaba pero la espada comenzaba a absorber una especie de energía roja que emanaba del zorro. Poco a poco este se fue haciendo más pequeño hasta quedar como un cachorro.

Naruto ocupó toda su fuerza para sostener su espada y aceptar todo el poder del mismo zorro. Finalmente, se incorporó y miró al pequeño zorro frente a él que le miraba con el ceño fruncido. Naruto le sonrió amablemente y se inclinó ante la mirada sorprendida del zorro.

––Perdón por ser tan brusco, pero no pretendo que me odies por esto. Sé que no es la manera correcta, pero necesitaba de tu poder, no para una ambición o para dañar a otros. Si no, para proteger a mi gente y seres inocentes que corren peligro. Mi nombre es Naruto Uzumaki y te pido de tu ayuda y autorización para poder defender a aquellos inocentes. Te pido disculpas y también tu ayuda.

El zorro puso una cara cómica de desconcierto y suspiró.

––Lo hubieras pedido de esa manera desde un principio y nos hubiéramos ahorrado todo esto.

Naruto le miró ––¿Enserio?

––Voy a ayudarte, sólo porque estoy aburrido de este lugar y quiero algo de acción. Ciertamente no pareces tener malas intenciones.

Naruto asintió en acuerdo.

––Entonces voy a entrar.

El zorro se disponía a entrar a la espada, pero Naruto le detuvo.

––Espera!

––¿Y ahora qué?

––Seguro tienes un nombre… ¿Cuál es?

––Tch! Es Kurama.

––Mucho gusto Kurama.

––¿Es todo?

––No… creo que sería mejor que entraras a mi cuerpo… si quieres… claro. Podría ser más cálido que una espada…

Kurama le miró sorprendido de nuevo ––Tú… ¿permitirías que un ser como yo entrara a tu cuerpo?

––No veo por qué no.

––Como quieras humano.

Acto seguido, el zorrito se lanzó a su abdomen para traspasarlo y quedarse en su interior.

Naruto sonrió y negó. Tomó su espada y pronto se abrió un portal frente a él, elevó las cejas sorprendido por la rapidez en que Kakashi se daba cuenta de que había terminado la prueba.

Cuando cruzó, lo primero con lo que sus ojos chocaron fueron con los ojos intensos de ella. Estaba tan hermosa como siempre. Ella caminó lentamente a él, pero se detuvo a una distancia prudente. Lo que le sorprendió pero no dijo nada.

––Lo lograste… ––murmuró ella.

Él asintió.

––Felicidades muchacho ––dijo Kakashi.

––Supongo que sólo tuve suerte, pero sobreviví gracias a sus enseñanzas Kakashi-sensei.

––La experiencia obtenida ahora, es tu logro Naruto ––Dijo Kakashi y luego miró a Hinata––. Está listo.

Se retiró en cuanto dijo eso dejándoles solos. Hinata desvió la mirada, no quería dejarse llevar tanto por sus emociones, pero de verdad que quería correr a abrazarlo y decirle lo mucho que le alegraba verlo sano y salvo de aquél lugar. Carraspeó.

––Regresemos a la mansión, seguro quieres darte un baño y descansar ––dijo ya nerviosa, pues este no dejaba de mirarla.

Dio media vuelta para caminar de regreso al castillo, pero para su sorpresa, Naruto corrió, la tomó del brazo y la giró para que esta le mirara. La tomó de la cintura para acercarla más a él y murmuró cerca de sus labios.

––Antes que todo eso… lo primero que quiero es… besar tus labios…

Ella sonrió y se dejó llevar por la ávida boca de Naruto que la besaba ansioso. Ella gimió y el gruñó.

Ella se separó de él y este le miró sorprendido.

––No sabes cuánto te necesito… pero no vamos a hacer nada ahora mismo.

Naruto sonrió apenado ––Lo siento… seguro no huelo muy bien…

Ella negó y le miró con ojos de gata en celo, llevó su mano al pecho de él y rozó su nariz con su cuello.

––De ninguna manera mi amor, ese olor que percibo en ti es lo que me vuelve loca… eres un hombre completo y la razón por la que me detengo ahora es porque, esta noche nos casaremos.

Naruto abrió los ojos de la sorpresa.

––Ca… casarnos? ¿de verdad?

––Así es, ve a prepararte, en tu habitación están tus ropas que debes usar para esta noche, los preparativos ya han finalizado.

.

.

.

.

.

Sasuke caminaba por aquél bosque oscuro rodeado de llamas negras, su espada fina y delicada no era lo que aparentaba, pues era más filosa que cualquier otra. Había derrotado al último de los demonios y ahora portaba un poder ocular que había despertado. En realidad había obtenido dos tipos de ojos tenía el sharingan y el rinnegan, con estos ojos podía abrir portales, algo muy beneficioso para él. Se paró frente a un lago y se lanzó al fondo de este. Al nadar más y más profundo, terminó saliendo a una superficie. Salió y caminó a la orilla. Su rostro era demasiado serio y frente a él estaba Sakura, quien le miraba divertida.

––Linda espada.

––Gracias.

Sakura caminó a él y tomó su rostro entre sus manos. Miró sus ojos, los analizó.

––¿Te duelen?

Este negó ––en absoluto.

Ella sonrió.

––¿Estás muy cansado?

––Si es para tener sexo, no.

Ella lo rodeó con los brazos y lo llevó con ella a su habitación. Sasuke soltó su espada y la tomó entre sus brazos.

.

.

.

.

Sai salía del interior de un cuadro de pintura, sus ropas estaban rasgadas y tenía algunos rasguños en el cuerpo. En sus manos llevaba un par de catanas y en la espalda llevaba amarrado un enorme pergamino y en su cintura, yacía un hermoso pincel.

Ino sonrió y caminó hacia él.

––Lo lograste ¿Cómo te sientes?

Sai sonrió ––Cansado y ansioso de ti preciosa.

Ino hizo un puchero y le rodeo el cuello con sus brazos ––Pero si estas cansado, entonces no podremos hacer nada.

––Si es para ti… jamás lo estaré.

––Que bueno ––dijo ella para entonces besarlo. Se separó y le miró ––Déjate el cabello así. Me gusta.

Sai sonrió ––bien, no me lo cortaré.

.

.

.

.

Shikamaru fumaba un cigarrillo mientras miraba por la ventana. Temari le abrazó por detrás.

––¿Qué tan grave es?

Shikamaru dejó salir el humo ––Problemático… esas cosas son una plaga.

––Ya no tendrás que hacer todo el trabajo, mis hermanas me han confirmado que sus hombres ya completaron su prueba.

––Suena bien.

––Vamos, deja eso, ahora quiero alimentarme de ti. Además, no sabemos cuando podamos disfrutar de esto otra vez…

––Que mujer más problemática ––murmuró Shikamaru al ver que Temari le quitaba el cigarro para lanzarlo por la ventana y lo arrastraba de vuelta a la cama.

.

.

.

.

Naruto estaba rodeado de dos hombres vestidos de forma extraña para él. Ellos estaban preparándolo para la ceremonia. Había tratado de convencer a los tipos de que él se haría cargo de cambiarse, pero no se lo permitieron. Suspiró.

––Es todo señor, está listo.

Naruto caminó frente al espejo y se miró sorprendido. Llevaba un pantalón negro de cuero y una camisa de igual color, sólo que era de mangas cortas que dejaban a la vista sus bien formados brazos. Llevaba una capa larga, era roja con llamas negras y unas botas de cuero negras. Su cabello iba atado a una coleta baja, pues aún no se lo había cortado.

Uno de ellos se inclinó ante él ––Acompáñenos.

Él asintió.

Amy, la sirvienta que lo amaba en secreto, le miró maravillada al verlo bajar por las escaleras de forma majestuosa y con esa sonrisa que la había enamorado. Se permitió observarlo. Le dolía que el saber que él estaba en camino a unir su vida por completo a su señora. Pero así era, así debía ser. Y ella tendría que vivir con eso.

Se inclinó en cuanto Naruto estuvo frente a ella.

––Señor.

––Amy ––dijo sonriente ––¿Y la señora?

––Mi señora lo espera, acompáñeme ––dijo sin apartar la vista del suelo.

Naruto asintió y ambos caminaron fuera de la mansión, cruzaron el extenso jardín y llegaron a una especie de santuario. Ingresaron y ahí estaba ella. Hinata vestía una especie de armadura de plata y llevaba una capa blanca. Aunque era una armadura, esta dejaba a la vista muchas partes de su cuerpo. En pocas palabras, era muy revelador.

Naruto tragó duro, enserio no podía pensar en otra cosa que hacerla suya. Pronto lo sería.

Había muchas personas ahí presentes. Cuando llegó a su lado, un tipo que parecía ser una especie de shamán, se acercó a ellos, les indicó que se colocaran dentro de un círculo y así lo hicieron. Hinata le dijo que sólo debía repetir lo que este le dijera. Él asintió.

El círculo se cubrió de fuego, pero no los lastimó. Naruto miró todo maravillado. Repitieron las palabras del Shamán:

 **Naruto: "Yo prometo ser tu apoyo, tu fuerza y tu vitalidad".**

 **Hinata: "Yo prometo ser tu guía, tu compañía y tu familia".**

 **Naruto: "Puedes tomar de mí lo que quieras".**

 **Hinata: "Puedes tomar todo de mí, pues yo confío en ti y te convierto ahora en mi mano derecha".**

 **Naruto: "Acepto todo lo que me pidas, pues yo confío en ti y te convierto ahora mi mujer".**

Hinata sonrió, ambos se acercaron entre las llamas y se fundieron en un beso profundo. Al separarse, Hinata se dirigió a su cuello y lo mordió.

Una especie de tatuaje en el hombro izquierdo de Naruto se formó. Él sintió su cuerpo vibrar y pronto se sintió diferente. Sintió una gran energía correr dentro de él.

––"Pero que bueno se está poniendo esto"

Escuchó Naruto la voz de Kurama.

Fue el turno de él para morder su cuello y así lo hizo. No sabía si era algo natural o lo había hecho a propósito, pero al hacerlo, ella gimió con satisfacción. Y miró como a ella le aparecía el mismo tatuaje en el brazo.

Luego de beber de la sangre del otro. La ceremonia finalizó con los aplausos de los presentes, quienes se veían muy contentos por lo sucedido. Naruto alcanzaba a escuchar cómo la gente repetía feliz, que por fin tenían una pareja completa después de cientos de años.

Bebieron un poco y compartieron en la fiesta con la gente de la súcubo, que estaban compuestos por demonios de baja categoría, brujos, hechiceros e híbridos de toda clase.

Rato después Amy, se acercó a ambos con el rostro triste y trató de ocultar su sentir frente a Hinata, y aunque ella sabía lo que le pasaba, sonrió y se abrazó aún más a su ahora esposo. Naruto, por supuesto, ignoraba todo.

–– ¿Qué pasó Amy? ¿Ya están listos nuestros aposentos?

Ella se inclinó ––Si… mi señora… están listos.

Hinata miró a Naruto –– ¿Escuchaste mi amor? Es hora de consumar el matrimonio ––dijo dulcemente.

Naruto le miró a los ojos ––Es lo que estoy deseando desde que te vi al entrar por esa puerta para casarnos. Luces hermosa con eso que traes puesto.

Ella lo besó rápidamente y él le correspondió.

––Puedes retirarte a descansar Amy, es todo por hoy ––dijo Hinata y al instante desapareció con Naruto.

Amy quiso llorar, pero logró ocultarlo.

Cuando llegaron al cuarto, ambos se besaron con intensidad. Hinata aferro sus piernas a su cadera y este la aceptó gustoso. La pegó a la pared e intentó quitarle la armadura, pero no lo logró. Ella desapareció de sus brazos, Naruto volteó a buscarla y la encontró frente a él a unos pasos de distancia con una sonrisa dibuja en su rostro.

––¿Quieres que me lo quite? ––dijo señalando su armadura.

––Por favor ––pidió con una sonrisa.

La armadura desapareció mostrándola a ella totalmente desnuda. Sus cabellos largo y en ondas delineaban su curvilíneo cuerpo.

Naruto comenzó a quitarse la ropa sin despegar la vista de ella, quién le miraba con las manos en la cintura. Cuando estuvo desnudo, ella se deleitó, no sólo con esa erección, sino con aquél cuerpo que había terminado de formarse con el entrenamiento de meses en aquél lugar.

Sin medir su fuerza ya obtenida, Naruto se apresuró a ella y para sostenerla y llevarla a la pared, cuando la tuvo ahí, inevitablemente en la pared se formaron grietas debido a la fuerza. Hinata se excitó aún más y sonrió con sus ojos rojos; ahora ya no tenía que contenerse con él. Los ojos de Naruto se tornaron rojos y se le rasgó la pupila. Ella le miró maravillada, y se sorprendió al ver que unos colmillos se hacían presentes en su boca, además de que sus marcas en la mejilla se hacían más visibles, incluso de manera salvaje.

––Tómame… con todas tus fuerzas ––le retó ella.

––¿Estás segura?

Hinata lo empujó al otro lado del cuarto estrechándolo contra la pared que de igual manera se dañó.

––¿Qué decías?

––Digo que no me contendré de ninguna forma.

Él la tomó y se lanzó con ella a la cama, la acomodó debajo de él, pero para su sorpresa, ella escapó de sus brazos y apareció del otro lado del cuarto. Este le miró desde la cama, jadeaba no de cansancio, sino de ansias por tomarla ya.

––Hinata… vamos, ven aquí.

––No dejaré que me tomes hasta que logres atraparme.

––No me retes, tal vez no lo sabes pero si en algo he progresado, es en mi velocidad.

––Eso tendrás que demostrarlo.

Naruto sonrió y apareció frente a ella, quien apenas y logró reaccionar para tomar distancia, pero Naruto no se lo permitió y la alcanzó de inmediato, la llevó de regreso a la cama, y sin que ella pudiera reaccionar nuevamente y para su sorpresa, este la puso boca abajo, la tomó de las caderas y se posicionó sobre ella.

––No sé qué me pasa Hinata… pero necesito… ––susurró en su oído.

––Hazlo… tómame ––dijo excitada por la acción de este.

Naruto llevó una mano a su vagina y comenzó a tocarla.

Ella jadeó y gimió. Él era diferente y era porque ya estaban conectados que había adoptado su verdadero ser interior, el que había obtenido también en la prueba de fuego.

Él besaba su espalda y mordía su hombro. La dejó y se preparó para penetrarla. Cuando lo hizo no se contuvo, lo hizo con todas sus fuerzas. A medida que ella gemía más y más, este se excitaba mucho más, tanto que aún después de terminar, no dejó de embestirla. La volteó y la penetró de nuevo, sin descansar. Ella lo empujó y se posicionó sobre él.

––No cabe duda que eres mío… no te vez cansado aún.

––Esto apenas comienza… ––murmuró él.

Ella atacó sus labios y mordió de ellos.

Esa noche, ambos pactarían su unión para siempre. Al igual que las otras parejas.

.

.

.

.

Sasuke y Sakura se encontraban en aquella oscura habitación iluminada por velas, sus cuerpos estaban unidos y no dejaban de besarse. Esos mismos cuerpos, estaban manchados de sangre. Pero a ellos no parecía importarles aquello.

Muy al contrario del acto de Naruto y Hinata, el de ellos había sido aún más agresivo. Al inicio habían mantenido un duelo. Mismo del que terminaron en donde estaban. Por supuesto para Sasuke era difícil contener su fuerza obtenida, era un neófito como pareja de una súcubo y ella, ella lo había soportado muy bien. Sasuke era su hombre perfecto. Era frío, serio y el perfecto amante.

––¿Hueles eso? Es nuestra sangre mezclada…. ––murmuró Sakura.

Sasuke la tomó de los cabellos y la besó posesivamente. Se separó.

––Eres mía…completamente.

––Y tú eres mío.

––No sé porque me porto así contigo… no sé qué me pasa, pero no pienso dejarte ir nunca ¿escuchaste?

––No es nada malo… te acostumbrarás…

Sasuke gruñó en cuanto ella apretó con su mano su miembro.

En respuesta, este la tumbó bruscamente al suelo, ella sonrió y él llevó su boca entre sus piernas.

––¡SASUKE!

.

.

.

.

 **Una semana después…**

Naruto y Hinata sostenían una reunión con sus hermanas por video llamada en diferentes pantallas enormes al interior de una sala. Sus rostros denotaban seriedad.

Shikamaru, al lado de Temari tomó la palabra.

––Esas cosas no tienen racionalidad, no piensan, sólo son máquinas asesinas que tienen ese único objetivo: matar gente. Niños y adultos por igual. Ellos solo obedecen a su amo, el Conde del Milenio, quien además dirige a los Noe.

––Shikamaru ha viajado por los lugares en donde han sido vistos los akumas, ellos ya están en acción y sí, ya comenzaron las desapariciones.

––¿Qué medidas tomaremos? ––preguntó Sasuke.

––Ustedes deben salir a buscar información sobre los próximos movimientos del enemigo y también a limpiar esos lugares de aquellas plagas. Acaben con todos los que puedan ––Dijo Hinata.

Naruto la miró y asintió serio.

––Por supuesto, se les dará un dispositivo especial e in rastreable para que puedan comunicarse y compartamos información ––dijo Ino.

––¿Y cuando partimos? ––preguntó Naruto.

––Hoy mismo, deben prepararse para salir ya ––dijo Temari.

––Ciertamente no podemos perder ni un segundo más ––secundó Hinata.

––Entonces está dicho, debemos ser precavido a partir de ahora. Está de más decirles que no pueden mostrar sus habilidades en presencia de un humano. No se expongan ––advirtió Sakura.

Al finalizar la transmisión, Naruto miró a Hinata y esta a él.

––Te voy a extrañar ––dijo con una sonrisa.

––Lo mismo digo, pero ahora esta es la prioridad.

Naruto asintió.

––Sígueme, Kakashi te dará lo que necesitas para el viaje ––dijo ella.

Ese día, los chicos partieron a distintos lugares, cada quien debía iniciar un viaje por aquellos lugares para ir exterminando akumas y evitar desapariciones. Por otro lado, el deber de las Súcubos, era mantenerse en su castillo, y haciéndose cargo de proteger sólo el país en el que estaban establecidas; a partir de ese momento, ellas no podían moverse de ahí pero podían proteger el lugar fácilmente.

.

.

.

 **3 años después…**

..

.

.

Sasuke Uchiha tomaba un café en aquella cafetería. Miraba aburrido a su alrededor, pero en realidad no perdía de vista a aquél hombre. Era fornido y enorme. Parecía ser muy agresivo tanto para pedir algo como para quejarse agresivamente de que el huevo duro que había ordenado (lo cual era muy extraño) no estaba en su punto. No le sorprendió ver que tomaba a la camarera y estrellaba su cabeza contra la mesa. Las personas salieron corriendo despavoridas, más él se quedó en su lugar sin soltar su tasa. Era irónico, jamás en su vida hubiera podido imaginar estar viviendo aquello. Había presenciado asesinatos, en los que había llegado tarde, había exterminado a cientos de Akumas, esos monstros deformes que sólo asesinaban gente para obtener almas para el conde y evolucionar en el proceso. Hasta ahora, sólo había presenciado un nivel 2, pues algunos no alcanzaban a evolucionar debido a que él, y seguramente Naruto, Sai y Shikamaru, los eliminaban.

Aún así, eso no significaba que hubieran más por ahí que después de tres años escapando de ellos con éxito, ya habían alcanzado a evolucionar.

Sasuke pensó que después de todo, esa vida que llevaba, no se le hacía tan mal. Sentía que eso era lo suyo. Había terminado sus estudios y tenía una preparación, pero él se ajustaba más a ese estilo de vida. Cosas del destino, se repetía cada vez que pensaba en eso y el recuerdo de su esposa se hacía presente.

Miró al tipo violento y se percató que este le miraba con una sonrisa sádica. Suspiró, sabía lo que vendría. Él sería el primero en enfrentarse a un Noé, porque sí. Ese tipo, era un Noé.

––¿por qué no me temes? ¿ah? ¿Quieres que te mate?

Sasuke le dio un último sorbo a su café y lo depositó con cuidado en el plato. Se levantó y metió sus manos en las bolsas de su gabardina. Vestía de negro completamente.

Sonrió al Noé. Y este se irritó aún más.

––Te romperé el cuello asqueroso humano…

Los ojos de Sasuke cambiaron de repente y sin que el Noé pudiera reaccionar, tras él apareció un portal y fue succionad a través de esta.

Miró a su alrededor y se encontró con pura nieve. Frente a él, Sasuke le miraba pasivo.

––¡¿Quién eres tú?!

––Para un Noé con poca racionalidad como tú, no creo que sea importante decirte quien soy.

––¡¿Qué?!

––Sólo piensa que soy alguien que ha venido a exterminarte, al igual que a tus hermanos…

––¿Eso crees? Te romperé cada uno de tus huesos y haré que me supliques. Pero yo sólo disfrutaré de eso. Cometiste un error al traerme a un lugar en donde nadie podrá ayudarte.

Sasuke sacó su catana y activó el sharigan a su máximo nivel.

––Esos ojos, se supone que estaban sellados. Ya no deber personas capaces de soportarlos.

––Vaya, al parecer si sabes algunas cosas.

––¡Te mataré y te los sacaré!

Sasuke se preparó para recibirlo, el tipo era grande, así que debía ser cuidadoso. Ese sería un largo día.

.

.

.

Sai se encontraba sentado en las ramas de un árbol enorme. Dibujaba con paciencia, lo que parecían ser leones. Abajo, el árbol se encontraba rodeado de Akumas. Los dejó salir del pergamino y estos saltaron sobre los akumas para despedazarlos con una fuerza desgarradora.

Él jamás se habría imaginado en esa situación, pero ahí estaba y esa era la realidad. Pensaba en Ino y en que no la había visto desde hace tres años, pero aún así, podía sentirla, tal vez era porque estaban conectados. Aún así, eso no ayudaba tanto en cuanto a los tres años que llevaba de abstinencia sexual. Las batallas que había tenido hasta ahora lograban hacer que se olvidara de esa sensación.

Decidió dar un salto y sacar sus catanas, hacia un tiempo había logrado encontrar un buen medio para combatir más rápido a esas criaturas. Con la misma sangre (o líquido que contenían los akumas) mezclaba su tinta para crear leones inmunes y más resistentes a ellos mismos. Es por eso, que casi al final, optaba por eliminarlos él mismo para obtener su sangre.

..

.

.

Shikamaru estaba bañado en sangre, le dio una última calada a su cigarrillo y lo lanzó al suelo manchado de sangre también.

––Que problemático… un nivel tres… el primero, al parecer.

––Morirás…. Mori… moriras… ¡hahahahaha! ––canturreó el akuma.

––Y lo peor de todo es que estos ya tienen la capacidad de hablar… que molestos.

––¡Hahahahahaha!

––Cierra la boca de una vez…

Una especie de sombra salió del cuerpo de Shikamaru y atravesó la cabeza de la criatura matándola al instante.

––Tsk! Ahora necesito limpiarme… maldición!

.

.

.

Un hombre con el cuerpo fornido, de hombros anchos y alto, escalaba lo que parecía ser una montaña. En su cintura se veía su gran espada, ya conocida como el terror de los Akumas, pues un simple balanceo acababa con una buena cantidad de ellos en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

Sonrió y admiró el paisaje frente a él. Vestía de negro al igual que los demás, pues ese color era distintivo en las Súcubos. Su capa se sondeó con el viento y su cabello corto le hacía ver más maduro que antes

Un tipo con la cabeza de un cráneo y una bata extraña apareció tras él.

––¿De verdad vienes sólo?

––Te mataré y obtendré la aceptación del Conde.

Naruto volteó a verle serio.

––¿Estás seguro de esto? Porque podría darte… no sé… 5 segundos para que corras y rogar porque no te alcance… y te mate, aunque… ustedes no están vivos precisamente…

––Basta de divagaciones, llevaré tu cabeza ante el conde y luego iré por esas perras…

No terminó, pues con una rapidez precisa, que simplemente fue vista como una ráfaga de aire, Naruto había cortado su cabeza.

Naruto tenía el rostro visiblemente molesto y sus ojos se habían tornado rojos.

––Llevo tres años sin mi mujer… y todavía tengo que escuchar este tipo de comentarios llenos de odio hacia ella. ¡Tch! Ahora mi humor ha cambiado…

Naruto caminó de regreso al bosque, bajó de aquella montaña peligrosa sin ningún tipo de cuidado. Todavía le faltaba ir a buscar a los niños que se encontraban desaparecidos.

.

.

.

Sasuke miraba al Noé desintegrarse por completo, pero se sorprendió al escucharle decir sus últimas palabras.

––Sólo luchan por nada, esto es un ciclo… no importa que muera ahora, pues pronto renaceré en otro bebé y cuando sea el momento, recuperaré mis recuerdos y los buscaré.

Sasuke frunció el seño, tenía que hablar con Sakura, ¿de qué servía todo eso entonces?

.

.

.

Hinata miraba las pantallas.

––Surgió un grupo de sacerdotes que sirven al conde. Ellos tienen su propio nivel, son fuertes ante nuestros soldados pero… hasta ahora… esas cosas no son nada ante Naruto ––Dijo Temari.

Hinata le miró sorprendida ––¿Cómo lo sabes?

––Observo el avance de nuestros esposos por medio de la esfera de cristal que he heredado de mi madre. Ellos buscan específicamente a tu hombre Hinata. Pero él acaba con ellos en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, lo acepto, es muy fuerte. Por su parte, Shikamaru se ha encontrado con un nivel tres y se vio en la necesidad de pelear en serio para poder vencerlo. Son más fuertes. Incluso Sai ha encontrado la manera de usar un arma en contra de los akuma y Sasuke se ha enfrentado ya con un Noé.

Sakura miró a Temari igual de sorprendida ––¡¿Un Noé?!

Temari asintió ––También ha demostrado ser fuerte… lo venció al final, pero parece que hay algo que le inquieta, así que no te sorprendas si llega ante ti en cualquier momento.

––De hecho… ya estoy aquí…

Sasuke apareció tras Sakura y esta le miró sorprendida. Sasuke miró a la pantalla con el rostro serio.

––Ahora cortaré la transmisión, tengo algunos asuntos con mi esposa.

Sakura le miró molesta ––Sasuke, aún no te he dado la orden para que regreses…

––Pero yo he decidido volver.

La transmisión se cortó y las chicas elevaron la ceja al ver la rebeldía con la que Sasuke se portaba.

––Es mi imaginación o parece que si este chico se muestra un poco rebelde… es posible que nuestros esposos también… ––murmuró Ino.

––Dudo mucho que Naruto llegara a rebelarse ante mí ––afirmó Hinata.

––Hinata… he podido observar ciertos cambios en ellos… espero que tengas razón ––Comentó Temari.

––Yo pienso que todo tiene que ver con la personalidad ––dijo Ino.

.

.

.

––¡¿Estás loco?! No debes hacer eso ante mis hermanas, por nosotras no es bien visto que nuestro hombre se rebele ante nosotras.

––Necesitamos hablar ––dijo él ignorando su regaño.

––¿Me estás escuchando?

––Eso no es importante Sakura.

––Dame una buena explicación para que no te castigue.

––¿Sabías que aunque un Noé muera, no importa pues, este igual va a reencarnar y recuperar sus memorias?

––Lo sé.

––¿Y por qué rayos no nos dijeron eso? ¿De qué sirve eliminarlos si volverán otra vez como un ciclo sin fin?

––Nuestro objetivo es dar con ellos cuando son unos bebés y evitar, mediante un hechizo, que esos recuerdos vuelvan a ellos. Eso es lo único que podemos hacer con ellos que tienen su propia forma de inmortalidad.

––¿Siquiera estás segura que eso funcionará?

––Lo estamos, hemos estudiado esto por años, no vengas a querer hacer lo que quieras.

––Bien, entonces me voy.

Sasuke le dio la espalda dispuesto a irse. Eso enfureció a Sakura. Quien se lanzó a él dispuesta a derribarlo.

Sasuke apenas y pudo reaccionar, pero lo cierto es que estaba ya contra la pared. No activó sus ojos y tampoco sacó su katana, después de todo, si se trataba de ella, él no usaría nada de eso para defenderse de esta.

––No Sasuke, ya estás aquí. Ya no te vas. Cometiste un grave error al aparecer así ante mí y sin previo aviso ¿Sabes qué día es hoy?

Sasuke frunció el seño, pero luego pareció recordar, miró por la ventana.

––Luna llena… ––murmuró él.

––Así es… no tenía planeado que te aparecieras así y mucho menos en este día…

––Sakura… sabes que esto no es buena idea… no es el momento, justo ahora que tenemos al enemigo encima…

––¿Crees que diciéndome eso vas convencerme sobre mí naturaleza? Acepta que has sido un inconsciente…

––Sakura…

––¡Sakura! ¡Hija! Mantén la mente abierta, este no es el momento, Sasuke tiene razón, debes luchar contra tu naturaleza! ––gritó Kisashi, quién había decidido seguir siendo el apoyo de su hija y quedarse un poco más.

––Me tomó por sorpresa! ¡Esto yo tampoco lo tenía planeado!

––Sakura! ––llamó su padre nuevamente.

––¡A eso agrégale los tres años! Es demasiado…

Los ojos de Sakura se tornaron rojos. Sasuke inconscientemente se preparó para lo que venía. De pronto ambos desaparecieron de la sala ante la sorpresa de su padre, quien sólo suspiró.

––No hay nada más que hacer…

Mientras tanto, Sasuke se percató de que ya estaban en la habitación y la cosa parecía que se pondría demasiado salvaje. Sakura estaba al cien, y él no podía hacer nada más que hacerle frente como debía ser. La tomó de las caderas y sólo utilizó su katana para desgarrar su ropa. La hizo rodearlo y la besó, aceptando una mordida de ella en el proceso.

Sintió el cuerpo de ella arder… se estaba preparando para procrear… era inevitable, esa noche, ambos tendrían que hacer el ritual para procrear una niña…

.

.

.

Amy entró al despacho de Hinata.

––Mi señora, le ha llegado este mensaje.

Hinata tomó la carta y Amy se retiró. Se sorprendió de ver el sello de una rana. La leyó.

––¿Qué tendría que decirme el Oráculo? No pensé que la profecía sería dictada ahora… sólo espero que no sea algo malo…

.

.

.

––Tiki… ¿Por qué aún no se han deshecho de aquellos hombres? Al parecer ellos son diferentes de los demás.

––Lo sé conde, ya hemos preparado el siguiente movimiento.

––Apresúrate, o terminarán con mis bebés… y necesito de esas almas.

Tiki Mik, sólo sonrió y le dio una calada a su cigarro.

Un sirviente entró de improviso.

––¡Conde! Han matado a un Noé.

El conde rompió las ventanas del castillo mientras a emanaba una gran energía de su cuerpo. Y mostraba una sonrisa… sádica.

––¿Quién ha sido?

––Uno de los hombres de esas mujeres…

.

.

.

Hasta aquí ¿Qué les pareció? Obvio dejen sus comentarios jajaja. Este capítulo me tomó un poco de trabajo a la hora de escribirlo, espero que les haya gustado. Como había dicho al principio, no pretendo hacer de este fic uno largo. Pienso hacer que la historia avance lo más rápido que se pueda.

En fín, Sasukito cometió un error y la historia da un giro inesperado con una súcubo embarazada, por lo que a esta se le hará difícil enfrentar al enemigo esperando un bebé. ¿Cuál es la profecía?

¡Qué pasará ahora!

No dejen de leer la historia. No capituleamos pronto!


	8. Chapter 8

La historia es completamente mía, los personajes no.

Parejas: principalmente Naruhina

Secundarias: Sasusaku, SaIno, ShikaTema…

Universo: Alterno

"Según la naturaleza de un súcubo, estas nacen con su pareja predestinada, la cual tiene que ser un humano; ya que ellas deben tomar la energía vital que solo los humanos poseen, en este caso su pareja; de la cual obtienen su energía por medio del acto sexual, bebiendo sus fluidos, tomando de su sangre o por medio del beso (Aunque de esta última no se obtiene mucho). Y solo pueden obtener eso de su pareja, ya que este nace con la capacidad de soportar a una de ellas…"

Capítulo 8: "Enfrentamiento!"

.

.

.

.

Hinata caminaba por un lugar lleno de enormes plantas. Había pequeños lagos y se podían escuchar el sonido del croac de las ranas. Estaba en el monte Mioboku.

Una rana saltó frente a ella.

––Por favor, sígame. El oráculo la espera.

Ella asintió.

Se inclinó ante aquella enorme rana que aparentaba miles de años.

––Hyuga Hinata, le reina de las reinas Súcubos…

––Estoy aquí.

––Tengo… una profecía para ti…

––La escucho, señor.

––Tu primera concepción… encontrará la paz y reestablecerá el orden entre las especies… debes concebirla cuanto antes, no queda mucho tiempo…

––¿Mi primera concepción? ¿Mi hija?

––No hay tiempo, debes prepararte…

––Pero… aún…

––¿Cuestionas mi visión?

––No… disculpe gran sabio. Así se hará.

Hinata se levantó e hizo una reverencia. Caminó fuera del lugar y cruzó un portal a su castillo. Esperándole, se encontraba Asuma y Kakashi.

––Le traigo información sobre los avistamientos en los alrededores. Me temo que los secuestros no cesan a pesar de que ya han sido erradicados una gran cantidad de Akumas.

Hinata suspiró ante lo dicho por Kakashi.

––Esta bien vamos al despacho––dijo ella, miró a Ami ––Llévame un té especial, estoy demasiado tensa ––dijo mientras se llevaba una mano a la frente.

Ami se inclinó y se retiró. Rato después, la sirvienta se dirigió al despacho de su ama con el té en la charola. Detuvo su mano al escuchar la voz de Hinata mencionar a Naruto.

––Necesito que me des la ubicación exacta de donde está mi esposo.

––¿Debe regresar?

––El oráculo me ha dicho que debo concebir a mi hija. No es necesario que venga, iré a buscarlo.

La mano de la sirvienta tembló, mordió su labio. Pensaba que eso era muy pronto. Decidió entrar, Hinata no se inmutó.

––Gracias Ami, puedes retirarte.

Ella asintió.

––El punto es que, me ha dicho que mi hija encontrará la paz y reestablecerá el orden.

Kakashi pareció pensar ––Si lo vemos de esta manera… usted es la súcubo más fuerte y además Naruto se ha hecho del poder del Kyubi sin necesidad de asesinarlo y beber de su sangre. Eso es aún más asombroso. Una concepción entre ambos… traería a este mundo a la súcubo más fuerte.

Tras la puerta, Ami suspiró y decidió volver a sus labores.

––¿Ami? ¿Estás bien niña? ––preguntó Kurenai, la ama de llaves y esposa del mayordomo Asuma. Ella, al igual que Ami, era de la raza de las brujas y servían a Hinata.

––Escuché que… la señora debe concebir… y… ¿No es muy pronto?

––Ami. Si debe concebir es porque así debe ser. Te he pedido que dejes de pensar en el amo, no es bueno y lo sabes. Además, estás destinada a cuidar de la bebé. Así que debes prepararte para ser su nana. Es a lo único que puedes aspirar.

Ella desvió su mirada.

:

:

:

Hinata miraba los papeles que Kakashi, su tercero al mando le entregaba sobre las investigaciones sobre los avistamientos de los Akumas y sus ataques a humanos.

––Se han estado viendo avistamientos, no solo por los alrededores, sino en todo el mundo, no por humanos claro, pero si, por nosotros los cazadores. Cuando un Akuma ataca a un humano, este humano si lo ve, pero el shock que llega a causarles los hace una presa fácil, y son asesinados, es decir, desintegrados por estos, no hay tanto revuelo debido a que quienes los han visto mueren en el acto. Estas víctimas han sido reportadas como desaparecidas, puesto que son desintegradas, jamás vuelven a verlas y por supuesto nadie tiene idea de que monstros deformes son los causantes de esto. Aunque parece haber algunos humanos que ya parecen saber algo sobre estas cosas.

Hinata miraba los papeles con los reportes de Kakashi, frunció el ceño.

—No cabe duda de que esto es un desastre, y lo sería aún más si Naruto y los demás no estuvieran cazando ahora —dejó salir un suspiro y miró a Kakashi —Prepara una barrera y en cuanto tengas la ubicación de mi esposo, envía las coordenadas.

Kakashi se inclinó y Hinata salió del lugar a prisa. Tenía que prepararse.

.

.

.

.

—¿Segura que quieres que me vaya? —preguntó Sasuke.

—Estaré bien, te necesito afuera —dijo Sakura mientras mordía el labio de Sasuke.

—Bien.

—Escucha, en este sobre hay información sobre el próximo Noe, estará en una subasta de antigüedades. Tú sabes de esto, puesto que ya has ido incluso a excavaciones y has asistido a importantes subastas.

—Las antigüedades son lo mío. No pudiste darme nada mejor que esto —dijo sonriente.

—Aprovecha y has las adquisiciones que quieras cariño.

Sasuke la atrajo a él y le dio una mordida en el cuello —Cuídense… ambas —dijo mirando el vientre aún plano de Sakura.

—No tendremos problemas.

*+…:…:….:….+*

:

:

:

:

Naruto veía a las personas que habían sido secuestradas en el interior de una jaula. Ellos rápidamente le suplicaron ayuda.

—¡Apártense! —Dijo, estos obedecieron y entonces tomó su espada para derribar los barrotes —Vamos, salgan todos de aquí.

Las personas se apresuraron más luego se detuvieron, pues frente a ellos había un grupo de akumas. Naruto caminó entre ellos y enfrentó a cada uno de ellos. Rápidamente esas personas le vieron como su salvador y se protegieron tras él. Quien continuó el paso seguro por aquél túnel. Uno a uno se lanzaba a él y él sólo tenía que balancear su espada para desintegrarlos sin problemas.

Una vez afuera, las personas miraban como Naruto balanceaba una vez más su espada para terminar por destruir completamente aquel túnel.

Miró a los presentes con una sonrisa —Ya que les he salvado la vida, espero que no se sepa de esto, ya saben, todo lo han visto.

Un anciano se acercó a este —Dime muchacho… ¿tú eres una especie de protector?

Naruto sonrió —Claro abuelo, no se preocupen, yo mismo me haré cargo de esas cosas.

—No sabemos quién eres, pero te agradecemos que nos hayas rescatado de esos seres del demonio muchacho.

Naruto se inclinó —Estoy para servirles abuelo.

Una mujer le miró con admiración —¿Cuál es tu nombre?

—Soy el Kyubi.

La mujer parpadeó sorprendida.

—Bueno, entonces, me aseguraré de que lleguen al pueblo, sanos y salvos. Y ya saben… ninguna palabra sobre esto.

Todos parecieron comprender.

Una vez llegaron, Naruto desapareció. A lo lejos, miró como sus familiares corrían a abrazarlos.

Caminó por el bosque, al parecer allí ya no había rastros de akumas. Se sentó en el suelo y se recargó a un árbol. Ese lugar estaba solitario y algo oscuro debido a que los árboles cubrían en su totalidad el sol.

Escuchó el leve sonido de unos pasos acercarse, sonrió cuando sintió su cuerpo vibrar. Abrió los ojos lentamente sólo para encontrar a su mujer parada frente a él.

—¿Interrumpo? —preguntó ella.

—En absoluto, reina mía —dijo roncamente.

Ella sonrió y se inclinó para posicionarse sobre este y quedar frente a él. Naruto la tomó de la cintura.

—¿De verdad estás aquí?

—¿No me sientes? —Dijo rodeándole el cuello. Naruto rozó sus labios con los de ella

—Muchísimo…

—Naruto, estoy aquí para procrear….

Naruto le miró sorprendido —¿Quieres una hija?

Ella asintió —El oráculo me dijo, que será nuestra procreación quien termine con esta revolución… traerá el orden y la paz.

—¿Una profecía?

Ella asintió —¿Cooperarás? —dijo ella, Naruto sonrió —Encantado… —dijo para besarla con voracidad.

Ya completamente desnudos, sobre una manta y en la misma posición, Naruto recorría su cuerpo con ansiedad. Llevó una de sus manos a su vagina y comenzó a frotar. Ella soltó sonoros gemidos que para él era el motivo de su excitación. Ambos dejaron de besarse para mirarse a los ojos rojos. Naruto dejó ver unos colmillos y acto seguido, le mordió el cuello. Hinata suspiró y se aferró aún más a él. De igual manera, llevó su mano al miembro de su esposo y comenzó a presionarlo. Este dejó su cuello y gruñó mientras se dirigía a chupar y morder sus pezones ya duros. Ella llevó su mano libre a la cabeza de él para incitarlo a hacerlo más fuerte.

—Así querido… ¡oh!

—Ummm! Parece que ya está mojada completamente —Naruto se apartó y le mostró su mano con los líquidos de ella. Sonrió y se los llevó a la boca.

Hinata le miró con ansiedad y se acomodó para que este entrara.

—Hazlo…. Hazlo ya!

Naruto se adentró en ella, la tomó de los cabellos posesivamente y la besó con rudeza. Ambos comenzaron a moverse intensamente. Ambos sacaron sus garras y comenzaron a tocarse de manera intensa, por su parte, Hinata le enterró las uñas en la espalda y le arañó, eso, lejos de lastimarlo, le había endurecido aún más.

—Suéltalo todo… —dijo ella en un jadeo.

Naruto llevó sus dedos y presionó su clítoris mientras la penetraba, eso provoco que ella se viniera al mismo tiempo que él mientras ahogaban un grito en su apasionado beso.

Hinata descansaba en el pecho desnudo de Naruto, este la acariciaba su espalda lentamente mientras bajaba a su trasero y presionaba de él.

—Ya te necesitaba… —dijo él.

—Yo también.

—Estaba a punto de volverme loco…

—¿Enserio? —dijo ella sonriente. Luego se inclinó en su pecho y comenzó un reguero de besos hasta descender poco a poco, lo escuchó suspirar y luego un gemido ronco de los que a ella le prendían en cuanto ella comenzó a chupársela hasta que obtuvo una liberación en su boca. Sin esperar más, su fuerte y salvaje esposo la tomó posesivamente y volvieron al acto.

.

.+*+*++****+

.

.

—Skin Bolic, el Noe número 8 ha sido eliminado, su memoria: la Ira. Poder: Controlar y generar electricidad de materia oscura. Derrotado por Sasuke Uchiha —terminó Shikamaru mostrándole a Temari los datos de aquél Noe.

Ella los revisó —sin duda era el más violento, el que más causaba problemas.

Shikamaru asintió—¿Necesitas que vaya a otro lugar?

Ella le miró —Te necesito al norte. Esas plagas no dejan de salir.

Shikamaru aceptó.

..

:

._-_-_-_-_-_-_.

:

:

:

Naruto y Hinata se encontraban reclinados en aquél árbol. Ella se encontraba descansando en su pecho y él la tenía aferrada de la cintura. De pronto, Naruto tomó su espada y la elevó como si le apuntara a alguien. Hinata no se inmutó.

—Sal, ya sé que estás ahí.

Un tipo en traje y sombrero salió de entre los árboles, fumando un cigarro. Naruto cubrió con la manta, el cuerpo desnudo de su mujer. Esta sonrió.

—Parece que interrumpo —dijo calmadamente.

—Así es, acabas de firmar tu sentencia, Tyki Mikk —dijo Naruto un tanto amenazante y apuntándole con la espada —si hay algo que no perdono es que otros miren a mi mujer.

El tipo pareció sorprenderse y luego sonrió —Estoy listo para asesinarte… bestia.

Hinata se apartó de Naruto y le miró tranquila, se envolvió mejor con la manta.

—Te dejo cariño, tienes algo que hacer.

Naruto le regaló una sonrisa —Ve con cuidado.

Luego de eso, ella desapareció. Naruto se levantó mientras la ropa aparecía puesta en él.

—No cabe duda que ustedes los de su clase son unos adictos al sexo. Pecan con la lujuria sin descanso.

—Y no sabes lo bien que lo disfrutamos —dijo sonriente.

—Me di cuenta.

.

.

.

.

Amy se encontraba fregando el piso y sorprendió cuando frente a ella, apareció Hinata completamente desnuda y sólo envuelta en una manta. Ella la reconoció, era de Naruto. Lo peor de todo, era que olía a sexo. Se levantó.

—Mi… señora…

—Prepárame el baño Amy.

Ella se inclinó y Hinata caminó a su habitación.

.

.

.

.

Unos golems negros volaban alrededor de Tyki Mikk, estaba sorprendido, el poder de ese tipo era feroz. Y aún cuando intentaba asfixiarlo creando un vacío a su alrededor rechazando el aire, Naruto lograba deshacerse de ese vacío con solo agitar su espada.

Naruto limpió la sangre de la comisura de su labio.

—Eres fuerte.

—Lo mismo digo, nunca esperé que un simple humano podría sincronizarse con la Bestia de nueve colas.

Ambos sabían que debían terminar de una vez con todo, pues estaban igualados en fuerza.

Naruto evadió otro vacío, y harto de que no hiciera otra cosa, desapareció su espada y dejó que una energía roja fluyera por su cuerpo. Nueve colas aparecieron y unos colmillos sobresalieron. Las garras le crecieron y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, se lanzó al ataque. Apenas y tuvo tiempo de reaccionar, logró esquivarlo por poco, pero su ropa fue rasgada.

Intentó hacer un ataque, pero Naruto no se lo permitió. Un desgarre en el brazo, le hizo retroceder. Pero antes de que pudiera decir algo, Road Camelot apareció y se lo llevó de ahí.

Naruto se detuvo al verlo desaparecer. Lanzó una maldición.

Tyki Mikk se dejó caer al suelo.

—No puedo creer que seas tan descuidado —regañó ella.

—No pensé que estuvieran conectados, no era más que un simple humano.

—Pues ya ves que no, enserio, deberías pensar las cosas ¿Qué no entiendes que se trata de una bestia mítica que se creó antes que el conde? No sabemos nada acerca de su origen.

—Es peligroso.

—También me sorprendió.

:

:

+::::*:::::+

:

:

 **Europa Central, Rumania**

Sasuke caminó al interior de una lujosa sala. Tomó asiento en una de las sillas. Frente a él, había una especie de escenario. En unos minutos, la subasta comenzaría.

Bebió de su copa. Vestía un traje carísimo y daba aire de banquero multimillonario, aunque eso no era del todo falso.

Miró al hombre que buscaba. Se trataba del Noe número 6, poseía la memoria de la corrosión y su poder era la lengua de parásitos. Su nombre era Fidora. Ese tipo fornido era amante de las antigüedades y tenía todo tipo de colección.

La subasta comenzó, copas de oro, coronas, libros antiguos… hasta que un cuadro de pintura llamó la atención de Sasuke.

Era la pintura de una hermosa mujer de cabellos rosas y ojos verdes, enfundada en una armadura color jade y llevaba una corona con jades incrustados, destilaba poder montada sobre un caballo purasangre con una armadura. Como si estuviera lista para la batalla.

El presentador habló —un cuadro de origen desconocido, representa el enigma de quien fue esta mujer realmente. Pudo haber vivido hace siglos, pues la pintura data del año 1600. La pintura fue encontrada en….

Sasuke recordó cuando Sakura le dijo que durante el ataque en el que su madre murió, muchas cosas de valor sentimental para ella se perdieron, como la pintura de su madre, ella, siendo una bebé, no recordaba cómo era ella y su padre le había dicho sobre la pintura, pero por más que buscó… jamás pudo encontrarla. Era un retrato como el que Hinata tenía en su castillo. El de su madre.

Levantó la paleta y dio una cantidad. Otras propuestas no se hicieron esperar. Pero no sirvió de nada, él había ganado la subasta. Entregó un maletín con dinero en efectivo y dejó las indicaciones sobre donde sería entregado el cuadro.

Cuando llegó al estacionamiento, se detuvo frente a su convertible al ver que a su alrededor salían varios tipos que tenían el rostro sin vida, eran como zombis, sonrió y negó, llevó sus manos a los bolsillos de los pantalones, sabía que la habilidad de ese tipo que obviamente le había descubierto era del tipo parásito. Uno que había infectado a esos tipos. Liberó su espada y comenzó a cortar cabezas.

Una vez terminó, volteó a ver al Noe que le miraba divertido.

—Tú fuiste quien mató a uno de mis hermanos, morirás aquí.

—eso fue lo mismo que me dijo ese tipo.

Aquél hombre sacó su lengua, era demasiado larga. Sasuke se puso en guardia, sabía que debía tener cuidado con ese tipo, para eso… despertó su sharingan al máximo nivel.

..

..

..

..

Sai jadeaba mientras miraba el cuerpo de aquél Noe, era el 5 y su nombre, Wisely, con la Memoria: Sabiduría.

Él se encontraba visiblemente lastimado, pero había conseguido matar a un Noé. Negó mientras sonreía y subió a su ave que había dibujado. Mientras se elevaba, el cuerpo del Noé se iba desintegrando. Miró al cielo mientras se sentaba ¿Quién iba a decir que él se convertiría en aquello? De alguna manera, sentía que estaba donde pertenecía pero

:::

::

:

Los Noé restantes se encontraban sentados en la mesa. De pronto, sintieron la pérdida de dos Noé más. todos estaban sorprendidos. El conde desató su furia lanzando todo a su paso, los suyos no podían calmarlo.

El conde derramó unas lágrimas y mordió su pañuelo con mucha rabia.

—¡Malditos sean todos ellos! ¡Los mataré! ¡Desapareceré a los de su raza! ¡No quedará ninguno! ¡Pagarán por mis hijos! —gritó con rabia. Miró a Road.

—¿cómo está Tyki?

—Esta bien, solo reposa en cama, no gastó más que energías. El zorro es astuto y fuerte.

—¡Nadie es más fuerte que nosotros! Primero Skin, luego Fidora y Wisely…

Miró a los Noé restantes.

—Escuchen, tal parece que aún les falta más entrenamiento. Los Akuma seguirán alimentándose, pero por ahora, manténganse ustedes al margen, prepárense lo que sea necesario, por ahora, necesitamos reunir lo necesario de información sobre ellos y luego formar un plan de destrucción, ahora que Nea D´cambell no existe más, tomaremos la ventaja. Dejaremos unos años y cuando les llame, será para atacar juntos y en todos los frentes. Por ahora, seré yo quien salga a cazar almas.

Nadie dijo nada, aceptaron en silencio.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Los meses pasaron muy rápido, parecía que la cantidad de Akumas había disminuido pero, lo cierto era que, aunque no fueran ya muchos, estos no dejaban de salir uno a uno.

En el 7 mes de embarazo de Hinata, Naruto había decidido regresar. Lo mismo había pasado con Sasuke, de lo que este no se percataba, era de que estaban siento observados.

Luego de un entrenamiento, Naruto se encontraba dándose un baño. Amy entró para dejarle ropas limpias en su armario, cuando de pronto, escuchó el agua correr y no pudo evitar ver… la puerta estaba entre abierta, sabía que no debía hacerlo pero no pudo evitarlo, miró y dejó salir un suspiro. De espaldas, completamente desnudo, se encontraba Naruto mientras dejaba el agua correr.

—¿Lo estás disfrutando? —se escuchó una voz tras ella.

Rápidamente y con mucho terror, Amy volteó para encontrarse con su ama.

Hinata le miraba con los ojos rojos, su abultado vientre de 7 meses se hacía muy visible.

Amy no sabía que decir —Mi… mi señora… yo…—dijo mientras se incaba en el suelo y bajaba la cabeza.

—¿Tu qué? ¿Sabes lo que haces?

—Aceptaré mi castigo mi señora, por favor, no se lo diga.

Hinata respiró profundo y luego se inclinó frente a ella. Le tomó de la barbilla y sonrió —Pobre, pobre mujer… anhelando un amor imposible… ya con solo mirarlo de otra forma mereces que te mate ahora mismo.

La chica tembló. Hinata continuó —Escucha niña, no voy a hacerlo, porque he decidido que tú serás la nana de nuestra hija, y vivirás con la idea de que jamás podrás tenerlo. Solo te encargarás de cuidar de mi hija ¿Quedó claro?

Ella asintió lentamente y aún temblando.

—¿Hinata? ¿Amor, estas ahí? —preguntó Naruto desde adentro aún metido bajo la regadera.

Hinata se levantó y se desnudó —Enseguida voy! —le dijo ella, luego miró a la sirvienta aún en el suelo —Vete —dijo secamente.

Ella se levantó enseguida y luego de una inclinación, se retiró rápidamente. Hinata se adentró a la ducha.

:

:

:

 **2 meses después…**

Hinata y Naruto cenaban en aquella imponente mesa.

—¿A quién crees que se parecerá nuestra hija? —preguntó Naruto animado, en realidad, él era el más emocionado cada vez que miraba el abultado vientre de su esposa.

—Espero que a ti.

—No, yo creo que saldrá igual de hermosa que tú.

Hinata sonrió. Eso ya lo veremos, aunque pareces muy emocionado querido.

—Por supuesto! Es mi primera hija —dijo sonriente.

—Me pondré celosa —dijo burlona.

—No tienes por qué, el cariño es diferente —dijo él muy tranquilo.

Hinata iba a decir algo, pero no pudo, un dolor comenzó en su espalda y respiró profundo. Naruto le miró alarmado.

—¿Estás bien?

—Me duele… —volvió a respirar profundo —llama a Kurenai, que traiga a Tsunade… es hora —le dijo mientras le miraba. Naruto asintió, llamó a Kurenai y tomó a Hinata en sus brazos para llevarla a la habitación que ya había sido preparada con anterioridad para el nacimiento.

Kurenai se acercó —¿Señor?

—Llama a Tsunade! Que venga de inmediato, es hora, mi hija va a nacer ahora!

De inmediato, Kurenai llamó a amy y le pidió que preparara las cosas, luego, dibujó un círculo en el suelo y recitó algunas palabras, el interior de este comenzó a brillar y Tusnade apareció, ella era una bruja milenaria, fuerte y la mejor en medicina. Debido a un sello mezclado con hechicería que esta le había dejado a Kurenai hacía tiempo, en una de sus visitas para que prepara las cosas para recibir a una bebé súcubo, Tsunade le había dejado eso para ese día. Completamente preparada, Tusnade se encaminó a la habitación, no sin antes, dejarle instrucciones de Kurenai sobre qué hacer. Por supuesto, desde que Hinata quedó embarazada, el castillo había quedado restringido, lo cual había servido, pues el Conde no se imaginaba que ella había concebido.

Tsunade y Kurenai habían llegado la habitación, tomaron paños húmedos, y una daga, dibujaron un círculo con runas y prendieron velas al rededor. Naruto ayudó a acostar a Hinata, en ningún momento la soltó.

—Debes pujar con fuerza —dijo Tsunade mientras se asomaba entre sus piernas —parece que todo va en orden.

Hinata lo hizo.

Unos minutos después, Tsunade le miró —puedo ver su cabeza, vamos hazlo con más fuerza.

Hinata echó la cabeza atrás—¡Aaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhh!

—Vamos amor, eres muy fuerte, esto no debería ser... ¡aaaaaaaaaaaaaah! —gritó Naruto interrumpiéndose, pues ella le había apretado la mano.

—¡Está saliendo! —dijo Tsunade.

Finalmente, el bebé salió. Afuera, se desató una tormenta muy fuerte. Los relámpagos hacían ruidos estruendosos.

Tsunade tomó a la criatura y con la daga que tenían preparada, cortó el cordón, Tsunade tomó la manta y la envolvió.

Le revisó detenidamente y luego se detuvo, y miró a Hinata con los ojos desorbitados.

Tanto Naruto como Hinata le miraron alertados.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Naruto.

—Tsunade, habla, mi hija… —dijo Hinata.

—Esto es…

Naruto se encaminó a Tusnade.

—¿Qué le sucede? Habla! —dijo nervioso.

—Es… es un barón… no es una niña, es un barón —dijo Tsunade sorprendida.

Hinata jadeó. Naruto miró a Hinata —¿No se supone que solo debes tener niñas?

Hinata extendió los brazos —rápido, muéstramelo.

Tsunade le dio el bulto que no había llorado hasta ese momento. Hinata lo tomó y lo destapó, efectivamente tenía sus partecitas que lo identificaban como un barón. Naruto se acercó a mirarlo. Justo en ese momento, el bebé abrió los ojos mostrándolos azules, incluso más que los de él.

Naruto sonrió. El bebé tenía una mirada seria.

Naruto miró a Hinata —¿Qué sucederá ahora si no es una niña?

Hinata no dejaba de mirar al bebé que igual le regresó la mirada.

Tsunade habló —Es el primer barón después de dos mil años.

Naruto la miró. Ella continuó —El primer Incubo… y por lo tanto, el más fuerte de todos, crecerá para convertirse en un gran guerrero.

Naruto miró sorprendido a Hinata, finalmente ella sonrió y le miró —Sabía que no me fallarías jamás Naruto. Me has dado un Incubo.

—¿Eso es bueno?

—Lo es, debemos protegerlo hasta que alcance su madurez.

Naruto sonrió.

:

:

:

Finalmente, la historia había dado un giro inesperado, con la llegada de un Incubo, ¿Qué le depararía al mal?

:

:

:

Hasta aquí, dejen sus reviews!


	9. chapter 9

La historia es completamente mía, los personajes no.

Universo: Alterno

 **Capítulo 9: "Boruto Hyuga"**

.

.

.

.

Ellos se encontraban en su recámara, luego de casarse habían comenzado a compartirla. Naruto cargaba a su bebé en brazos. Miró a Hinata.

—Por cierto, íbamos a llamarle Himawari… pero no creo que ese nombre…

—Que te parece… Boruto.

Naruto le miró ilusionado —Me gusta.

—Ven, vamos a dormir, estoy agotada.

Naruto recostó a Boruto en la cuna y suspiró.

—Déjalo ya Naruto, no se va a ir de ahí.

Naruto pareció reaccionar ¿Qué podía hacer? Quería a ese bebé ¡Era su hijo!

—Ah… si… es verdad.

Hinata negó divertida.

:

:

:

:

Sarada dormía en la cuna, estaba sola en aquella habitación. De pronto, las ventanas se abrieron, las cortinas se movían debido a al viento.

Una mujer entró lentamente. Vestía un traje.

Caminó a la cuna y admiró ala bebé, elevó su mano dispuesta a tocarla, pero de pronto, una ráfaga la hizo retroceder.

Sasuke Uchiha estaba frente a ella con el sharingan activado —¿Qué rayos hace una Noé intentando tocar a mi hija?

—Acabaré con ustedes… no dejaré a ningún… —ella no pudo terminar. Pues Sasuke se había lanzado con intenciones de matarla.

Sakura apareció transformada, su rabia era inmensa, sintió que su hija estaba en peligro y agradeció que Sasuke fuera más rápido. Ambos lograron acorralarla, pero antes de que pudieran hacerle algo, un armario apareció y se llevó a la Noé.

Sakura tomó a Sarada, estaba visiblemente molesta, miró a Sasuke.

—Ellos saben de ella…

—La protegeremos.

Sakura negó —Ahora es imposible para nosotros… buscarán la manera de llegar a ella.

—Sakura…

—No está a salvo con nosotros… ya no.

—¿Entonces qué sugieres? Ambos sabíamos que era peligroso concebir ahora, pero ahora ya es tarde, tenemos una hija y nuestro deber es mantenerla a salvo.

—Y eso es lo que haremos!

—¿Cómo?

Sakura suspiró —Sellaremos su parte demonio y… la dejaremos como humana, vamos a entregarla a Karin, ella es de confianza, es una bruja fuerte y se hará pasar por una tía. Vivirán entre los humanos. Así estará a salvo y nunca la encontrarán.

—¿Hablas en serio? —preguntó él sorprendido.

Ella asintió —Es lo mejor, en cuanto esto termine, iremos por ella.

Sasuke suspiró —Si es eso lo mejor… está bien.

:

:

:

Hinata había recibido una nota con un hechizo poderoso de los Haruno. Luego de leerla, esta se desintegró en sus manos. En esa nota, Sakura le relataba lo sucedido y le advertía sobre su bebé para que no le sucediera lo mismo. Hinata salió y subió las escaleras, en esos momentos, Naruto bajaba.

—¿Boruto?

—Lo acabo de dejar en su cuna, está dormido…. —Hinata subió de prisa —¿sucede algo?— preguntó mientras la seguía de regreso.

Hinata entró y miró a su bebé dormir plácidamente en la cuna. Naruto se acercó y la abrazó por detrás —¿Qué sucede?

—Sakura me envió un mensaje, un noé entró a la habitación de su hija y trató de matarla…

Naruto frunció el ceño —¿Qué?

Están tras la niña, y han decidido enviarla entre los humanos, sellarán su demonio y la dejarán como humana. Sólo hasta que pase todo esto.

—Entiendo, creo que es lo mejor por ahora…

—Debemos proteger a nuestro hijo, tenemos la ventaja de que ellos no saben nada sobre él

—Lo mantendremos aquí… no podrá salir hasta que cumpla su madurez…

—no pudiste haberlo dicho mejor.

—no te preocupes Hina, lo mantendremos a salvo.

.

.

.

.

 **.**

 **10 años después del nacimiento de los bebés, una vez más, el mundo de las súcubos se reforzó con la llegada de dos varones más, Inojin Yamanaka, un incubo de Ino y Sai. También Shikadai Subaku No, el Incubo de Temari y Shikamaru.**

.

.

.

.

Boruto tenía 10 años, Amy se encontraba vistiéndolo, el niño miraba hacia la ventana. Quería salir de ahí, pero no podía, aún no. Tenía que quedarse hasta que cumpliera su madurez, exactamente cuando fuera su cumpleaños número 19. Sus padres nunca le ocultaron nada, siempre le hablaban sobre la realidad del mundo en el que vivía. También sabía cuál era su papel en la guerra. Aún así, quería salir de ahí.

Amy le sonrió —Estás listo pequeño amo.

Boruto le miró serio—¿Por qué vestirme tan bien si no salgo de aquí?

—Eres el pequeño señor de esta casa y el futuro rey, debes estar siempre a la altura. No importa si no sales de aquí, eso no será para siempre y algún día cruzarás la puerta grande sin temor a que puedan hacerte algo.

Este solo descompuso el rostro en señal de fastidio.

Ami se incorporó y se inclinó —Es hora de sus clases, el profesor le espera.

Boruto caminó en silencio por aquellos enormes pasillos, tenía ya, clases avanzadas, los maestros le habían alagado por ser muy inteligente. Pero eso le importaba menos. Lo único que disfrutaba, era entrenar con su padre, él siempre le enseñaba las mejores técnicas. Su padre era un hombre muy fuerte y él, le admiraba en silencio. No siempre podía verlo, su madre lo enviaba a ciertos lugares y a veces por largos periodos de tiempo.

Luego de finalizar la clase, Boruto salió del salón. Caminó por los pasillos y se dirigió a un lugar oculto en la planta baja. Presionó un ladrillo desgastado y un pasadizo se abrió. Entró y la pared se cerró tras él.

Había una habitación secreta, tenía una cama grande y, a lado, una sala con cómodos sofás y una mesita en el centro. Había una chimenea pequeña. El cuarto estaba iluminado por tenues focos. A él le gustaba la oscuridad y ¿por qué no? La soledad. Su madre siempre estaba ocupada, su padre casi no estaba, aunque cuando estaba, no se le despegaba, siempre andaba asiéndole cariño y abrazándole. Así era su padre.

La única que siempre estaba con él era Ami. Aunque eso no era suficiente para él… no lo podía explicar, pero…esa soledad, lejos de afectarle, le gustaba.

Tomó un libro y se recostó en el sillón. A sus diez años, él debería estar pensando en jugar, pero… eso no iba con él. Podía ver al exterior con el byakugan, una técnica que había heredado de su madre. Sólo así podía sentir que estaba afuera.

Pero sabía que debía estar oculto, que debía formarse como un verdadero íncubo.

:::::::::::

Cuando cumplió los 16, había despertado su naturaleza, y se había arriesgado a decirle a su madre sobre ciertas curiosidades que tenía.

Se encontraban cenando en aquella enorme mesa, Naruto no estaba con ellos.

—He tenido un sueño extraño —dijo Boruto sin más.

Hinata bebió de su copa y le dejó en la mesa con suma elegancia.

—¿Un sueño?

—Quiero una mujer.

Hinata le miró seriamente y luego suspiró.

—¿Hace cuanto?

—Una semana, ¿Puedo tener una mujer? —preguntó aún más serio.

Hinata sonrió —Entiendo tu naturaleza, pero no puedes salir, aún no, si yo pude soportar…

—Un Incubo es diferente de una Súcubo madre, no hagas comparaciones.

—Y tú no deberías hablarme así, me debes respeto.

Boruto suspiró —Lo siento, estoy frustrado… sólo quiero una mujer.

Hinata cerró los ojos, parecía pensarlo y luego le miró.

—Hagamos esto, Kakashi te acompañará a la media noche a uno de esos lugares, tengo una conocida que tiene buenas mujeres, irás por las noches a probarlas y luego volverás antes del amanecer y sin que seas descubierto. No darás tu nombre, invéntate otro.

Boruto asintió.

—Espero que alguna de ellas pueda aguantarte el ritmo, o terminarás matándolas. Te advierto que debes evitar eso.

—Tendré cuidado.

—Está bien, ve a prepararte.

Boruto sonrió finalmente —Gracias madre! –dijo para salir del comedor.

Hinata negó.

Luego de ese día… Boruto continuó con sus visitas nocturnas pero…. Nunca logró saciarse.

:

:

:

Finalmente, Boruto había cumplido los 19.

:

:

:

Había llegado ese día, el día en que podría salir de aquél lugar. Boruto se había convertido en un joven atractivo, llamaba la atención de las sirvientas que habían llegado hace poco al castillo, era serio pero le gustaba jugar con ellas, las seducía y las tocaba, pero nunca llegaba lejos. Su madre le había llamado la atención más de una vez, y finalmente decidió dejarlas en paz. Ya no iba a esos burdeles, había estado con brujas jóvenes, con hechiceras, hibridas y mujeres de otras especies pero ninguna le había dado lo que necesitaba. Estaba frustrado pero no es como si pudiera hacer más. Debía encontrar a su pareja, la única que podía soportarlo. Hinata le había dicho que se tomara su tiempo, que además era posible que ella aún no hubiera nacido.

Salió del castillo y se montó en su caballo. Cabalgó por horas, por fin estaba afuera y sin esconderse. Su madre le había dicho que estaba listo y que no importaba más que ellos supieran de él.

Regresó entrada la noche, en donde se celebraba una fiesta de cumpleaños para él. Sus tías estaban allí, también Inojin y shikadai, quienes tenían 9 años y le decían hermano mayor, Boruto sentía que cuando ellos alcanzaran su madurez, comenzarían a tratarlo como a su igual…

Saludó a sus tías y su madre lo envió a vestirse.

Sakura miró a Boruto nostálgica.

—Sarada debe estar igual de grande que él.

Hinata tomó sus manos —Y debe ser muy hermosa, esperemos que esté sana.

Sakura asintió.

—Como sabes, perdimos contacto con ella, nos apartamos deliberadamente y… Karin tiene órdenes de regresarla cuando todo esto termine.

Hinata asintió.

:

:

Cuando entró a su habitación, sonrió, de espaldas se encontraba una de las jóvenes sirvientas acomodando sus ropas limpias. Caminó lentamente y cuando estuvo cerca, le sujetó ambos pechos y comenzó a masajearlos. La chica saltó del susto.

—Jo… joven amo… por favor deténgase…

—Se supone que deben venir cuando yo no esté….

—¿Qué le haces a esa pobre chica Boruto? —se escuchó una voz.

Boruto se sorprendió y la soltó, la chica aprovechó para tomar una sábanas, se inclinó ante el recién llegado —Pe… permítame retirarme…

—Adelante —dijo el recién llegado

La chica se fue rápidamente.

—Padre, ¿qué haces aquí?

Naruto se hizo el ofendido —Es un gran día para mi hijo, ¿Por qué no estaría aquí?

—¿Acabas de llegar? ¿Mamá lo sabe? No lo creo, de saberlo ya estarían dándose duro en la recámara.

Naruto sonrió apenado —Tienes razón, no lo sabe. He aprendido a ocultar mi presencia de ella para sorprenderla.

Boruto comenzó a desvestirse. Naruto se sirvió una copa y tomó asiento.

—Deberías dejar de acosar a las pobres muchachas.

—¿pobres? Ellas están deseando que las tome.

—Ya hablamos de esto, sé cómo te sientes, pero eso no terminará hasta que encuentres a la indicada.

—Es por eso que mañana mismo saldré de aquí para buscarla —dijo Boruto con una sonrisa y se metió a la ducha ante le mirada sorprendida de su padre.

Naruto se levantó y se acercó a la puerta para seguir hablando con él.

—¿No es muy pronto hijo? Apenas hoy…

—¿No crees que ya esperé suficiente? —dijo desde adentro.

—¿A dónde irás?

—Iré a Tokyo.

—¿Tu madre lo sabe?

—No, pero ya soy mayor y puedo hacer lo que quiera.

—No sé cuando te volviste tan rebelde Boruto.

—No importa, además no he olvidado que al final tengo que volver para cumplir con mis obligaciones, así que espero que me dejen disfrutar un poco de mi libertad.

Naruto suspiró. La puerta se abrió y Hinata entró. Se sorprendió de ver a su esposo ya en traje parado ahí.

—¿Cuándo llegaste?

—Hace unos minutos, me di un baño rápido, me vestí y vine a ver a nuestro hijo.

Boruto salió casi vestido. Sólo faltaba la corbata, se encaminó a la silla en donde estaba la corbata ignorando a sus padres, la tomó y se dirigió al espejo para ponérsela.

—Ven aquí y bésame —dijo ella a su esposo.

Naruto caminó y la estrechó contra él —Mi reina… —dijo para besarla.

Boruto no se inmutó por la escena y solo se dedicó a ajustarse la corbata.

—¿De qué hablaban? —preguntó ella después del saludo.

—Nuestro hijo se irá a Tokyo mañana.

—Yo no sabía nada de eso —dijo seriamente.

—Necesito salir de aquí un tiempo, después de todo, ya soporté encerrado lo suficiente.

Hinata suspiró, Naruto le había tomado la mano —Tiene razón amor. Debemos darle su espacio.

—Está bien… pero espero que no olvides tus obligaciones.

—No lo haré, ahora vamos a esa aburrida fiesta.

—Pero que malcriado te has vuelto —dijo Naruto mientras salían de la habitación.

Los aplausos no se hicieron esperar en cuanto Boruto apareció por las escaleras y comenzó a bajarlas de forma magistral. Tras él, sus padres bajaban abrazados.

Hinata tomó una copa y habló:

—Hoy, amigos míos, somos testigos de un nuevo comienzo, frente a nosotros, tenemos a un íncubo en su perfecta madurez.

Todos los presentes, a excepción de las hermanas de Hinata y sus esposos, comenzaron a murmurar sorprendidos. Puesto que hasta ese momento, nadie sabía sobre su existencia. Hinata continuó.

—Boruto Hyuga, hijo mío y de Naruto Uzumaki, ha crecido de manera correcta y ha sido instruido de perfectamente. El día de hoy, podrá mostrarse tal cuál es sin importar que el enemigo sepa de él.

Uno de los ancianos tomó la palabra —¿Cómo es posible que haya un íncubo entre nosotros y no lo sabíamos?

—Sé que todos están sorprendidos, pero era necesario, que la existencia de mi hijo fuera ocultada hasta ahora para que el enemigo no viniera por él. Ahora, ellos no saben sobre él y la ventaja que el primer íncubo después de mucho tiempo representa en esta batalla. Mi esposo y yo, no esperábamos que naciera un barón, la llegada de nuestro hijo fue una verdadera sorpresa. Ahora, denle la bienvenida a mi heredero.

Boruto tomó una copa y caminó al frente de todos, sus ojos se volvieron rojos y con una sonrisa altanera, elevó la copa. De inmediato, todos, aún sorprendidos, hicieron lo mismo y bebieron al mismo tiempo que él.

Luego de un fuerte aplauso. Todos se dispersaron y algunos se acercaron a él a hacerle preguntas. Incluso jóvenes invitadas de distintas razas, pero de reconocida familia intentaron llamar su atención y mantener una conversación.

—Esta es una verdadera sorpresa, un íncubo… —dijo una joven con una sonrisa.

Boruto tomó su mano y la besó sin apartar la mirada —Tu belleza es una verdadera sorpresa.

La chica se sonrojó.

Hinata se acercó a su hijo y sonrió a las chicas —Disculpen jovencitas, he de tomar ami hijo un momento.

Hinata arrastró a su hijo con ella.

—¿Qué sucede madre?

—Ni siquiera lo pienses, mantente alejado de esas chicas, cualquiera de ellas, son de familias antiguas y respetadas, no manches el honor de alguna. La chica a la que le coqueteaste, es la nieta de uno de los ancianos del consejo.

Boruto suspiró —Esta bien, ya entendí —miró sobre el hombro de su madre y sonrió emocionado —¡Oh! Es el tío Sasuke, iré a hablar con él.

Hinata no pudo decir más, su hijo se había apresurado. Se dirigió con sus hermanas.

Naruto conversaba con Sasuke, hasta que llegó su hijo y saludó a Sasuke efusivamente. Este sólo sonrió.

—¡Tio Sasuke! Me alegra que haya venido.

—¿Cómo has estado?—preguntó Sasuke.

—Supongo que bien.

—¿Supones?

—Pues ya sabe, mis padres siempre me tuvieron abandonado —dijo con fingido dolor.

Naruto sonrió apenado —Hijo… haces que me sienta un pésimo padre….

—Era una broma hombre, realmente me siento mejor solo.

A Naruto se le dibujó un aura sombría —realmente eso no ayudó en nada… ¡Boruto! —dijo abrazándole.

—Suéltame viejo, estás haciendo el ridículo.

—Estoy de acuerdo —dijo Sasuke con una media sonrisa.

—Aaaaaaaaaaaaaah! —lloriqueó este.

Sasuke observó a su amigo y su hijo, recordó a su hija y no pudo evitar pensar en ella.

—¿Qué harás ahora? —preguntó

Boruto le miró serio una vez su padre le soltó.

—Iré a Tokyo, mañana mismo.

—Supongo que eso es lo que me esperaba —dijo Sasuke.

Boruto sonrió —Bueno, saldré un momento— dijo para retirarse.

Naruto miró a Sasuke — ¿Y tú qué harás Sasuke? ¿No verás a tu familia? Ya han pasado…

—No veré a nadie Naruto, eso ya está en el pasado. Cada quien tiene su vida hecha.

—Sakura ha dicho que estarán aquí una temporada, un encuentro, no podrás evitarlo.

—Eso no cambiará nada.

Sai y Shikamaru se acercaron.

—Nosotros ya tenemos que irnos, como sabes, no podemos dejar a nuestros hijos solos. Felicidades por tu hijo, parece muy prometedor.

Naruto asintió —Gracias Shikamaru, Sai, también los felicito.

Se dieron un fuerte apretón de manos y luego se retiraron.

Ese día, la fiesta termino hasta tarde.

.

.

.

.

Al día siguiente, Boruto se preparaba para salir. Había despertado de buen humor, y una sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro. Tomó la maleta y salió de su habitación.

En la entrada, se topó con sus padres. Se despidió de ellos.

—Madre —dijo con una sonrisa.

—Hijo, no puedo creer que estés feliz por salir de casa —dijo Hinata indignada.

Boruto la abrazó —No es como si me fuera para siempre, al final tengo que regresar.

Hinata suspiró y le dio un sobre —Aquí están unas tarjetas de crédito, y las llaves del departamento que tenemos en Tokyo. Hijo, mientras estés allá me gustaría que te pasaras por la empresa. Tengo sospechas sobre un socio, confírmalo. Eso es todo.

Boruto asintió —Bien. Me haré cargo madre.

Naruto le abrazó fuertemente —¡Mi hijo!

—¡Pa… papá! ¡Suéltame! —intentó apartarse Boruto. No lo consiguió.

—Aún lo recuerdo… —sorbió el moco—Eras tan pequeño… creí que serías una niña…—Volvió a sorber —Pero nos sorprendiste…. Eras un niño… yo… te cargué en mis brazos… cabías en una sola mano…. —sorbió.

Hinata rodó los ojos y negó con una sonrisa.

—Ya, ya entendí, ya entendí… pero no me estoy yendo para siempre —dijo separándose.

Naruto talló sus ojos —Lo sé… pero eres mi primer hijo… sabes que no tuve un lazo muy fuerte desde que tengo memoria… y… tú y Hinata son mi todo—Naruto puso una mirada seria —Si tienes problemas, no dudes en llamarme.

Naruto sacó una daga (la daga especial del cuarto hokague) y se la ofreció.

Boruto la tomó —Vaya, es hermosa, lo tendré en cuenta.

—Y las llaves de tu auto, espero que lo hagas bien —dijo Naruto lanzándole las llaves. Boruto las atrapó.

Boruto subió al auto y arrancó.

A lo lejos, Naruto y Hinata le miraban alejarse.

—Estará bien —dijo ella.

Naruto asintió—Otra vez estamos solos….

Hinata se pegó a él y le miró con un puchero —Me siento tan triste… haz algo para animarme mi vida…

—Mi hermosa mujer ¿Qué puedo hacer por ti?

Hinata se mordió el labio en gesto inocente —Me pregunto…

Ambos desaparecieron.

Boruto sonrió mientras manejaba ya lejos de ahí.

:

:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:

:

:

:

.

Itachi Uchiha esperaba a su cliente en un restaurant lujoso. Era una buena oportunidad para su empresa. A cualquier costo, debía cerrar ese trato ese mismo día. Él era bueno convenciendo a las personas, podía persuadir a posibles socios para que invirtiesen en su compañía. El cliente que esperaba, era muy importante, era un banquero multimillonario de Inglaterra que tenía negocios allí y que buscaba reliquias antiguas al igual que ellos, los Uchiha.

Esperó pacientemente y luego, sin previo aviso, miró como alguien se paraba frente a él. Itachi se levantó rápidamente y cundo elevó la cabeza para mirar al tipo… se quedó completamente boquiabierto.

Sasuke sonrió y tomó asiento frente a él.

—Itachi, ha pasado tiempo —dijo Sasuke mientras sonreía y se acomodaba de forma elegante.

Itachi se sentó algo torpe y sin dejar de mirarle.

—¿Sa… Sasuke?

—Quita esa cara.

—No entiendo… ¿Tú eres?

—Soy el cliente. En realidad, no esperaba verte, pero mi esposa me habló apenas ayer sobre sus propuestas y que debía venir a verificarlo todo, es ella quien está interesada en su… proyecto de investigación sobre artefactos misteriosos. Y debo aceptar que también me causa curiosidad. Háblame sobre él.

Un mesero se acercó con un vino caro y sirvió una copa a Sasuke e Itachi. El jefe de los meseros se inclinó ante él —Es un gusto tenerlo aquí, Señor Haruno.

—Claro.

—Cualquier cosa que necesite, estamos a sus órdenes —el tipo se retiró.

—¿Cómo es que tú…?

—Me fui a Inglaterra a estudiar, recibí una beca, ahí conocí a mi esposa y juntos hemos hecho grandes negocios ¿Algo más que quieras saber?

—Yo… no lo puedo creer… te dábamos por muerto ya…

—Seguro que eso los tenía contentos ¿No?

Itachi negó —No es así Sasuke, si te presioné de esa manera era porque quería que regresaras a casa y que juntos nos hiciéramos cargo del negocio.

—Tal vez tus intenciones no eran malas, pero… amenazarme con mi mejor amigo fue lo más bajo que caíste Itachi ¿Qué se siente ser como Fugaku?

Itachi bajó la mirada y sonrió débil —Tres años después de que te fueras… y te diéramos por muerto, me di cuenta de que fuiste muy valiente y solo seguiste tu propio camino. Así que yo también decidí hacerlo. Dejé de escuchar a nuestro padre y he manejado la empresa hasta ahora a mi manera —le miró— No sabes lo feliz que estoy de que estés vivo.

Sasuke suspiró —Aceptaré este negocio sólo para comprobar que dices la verdad y no haces las cosas como él. No me decepciones Itachi.

Aunque Sasuke no necesitaba comprobar nada, un día antes, Sakura le había dado bastante información sobre él y el negocio que llevaba. Al parecer, todo iba bien. Pero se topó con algo más… su padre tenía conexiones y un negocio secreto con un grupo criminal de los Otsusuki. Esas personas, estaban en la mira de las súcubos, habian cosas inexistentes alrededor de ellos que no acababan de aclararse del todo. Esas personas, eran muy cuidadosos con respecto a sus negocios.

Miró a Itachi, no parecía que este supiera sobre eso.

—Te agradezco esta oportunidad —le extendió los papeles y Sasuke los miró.

Luego de un rato, bebió de su copa y tomó una pluma. Firmó los papeles.

—Es todo, entonces… —se levantó.

—¡Espera! —detuvo Itachi.

Sasuke le miró.

—Comamos algo, hablemos sobre nosotros… hermano.

—Realmente no creo que haya algo de qué hablar Itachi.

—Por favor.

Sasuke suspiró y regresó a su asiento.

Itachi sonrió —La verdad es que, temía que alguien te hubiera matado en una de esas peleas y que hubieran tirado tu cuerpo en algún lugar. No sabes lo feliz que estoy.

—No entiendo por qué buscarme tanto, pero ya no importa.

—¿Has sabido algo de Naruto?

—Él está bien.

—Dijiste que tienes esposa ¿Tengo sobrinos?

—Tengo… una hija.

—¿Puedo conocerla?

—No está aquí, ella vive en Inglaterra… tiene… una vida allá… —Dijo Sasuke… era mentira, su hija estaba en otro lugar del que no tenía idea. Ni él, ni Sakura.

—Ya veo…

—¿Qué tal tú?

—Tengo un Hijo de 18, se llama Sasuke, como tú.

A él no le sorprendió, lo hizo en su momento cuando lo había leído en la carpeta.

—Vaya… es… una sorpresa.

Itachi asintió —Verás, me enteré que mi novia estaba embarazada de la peor forma… ella lo había ocultado… luego murió durante el parto… iban a llevarlo a un orfanato de no ser porque su amiga, sabía que era mío y ella me llamó. Fue un reto para mí ser padre, pero creo que lo he hecho bien.

—¿Lo has educado bien?

—Por supuesto, es un buen chico.

—No dejes que Fugaku influya en él.

—No es como si quisiera regresar al pasado. No dejo que mi hijo conviva mucho con él.

—Eso es bueno —dijo mientras daba un sorbo más.

—Hablas como si supieras que no ha cambiado…

—Nunca creí que algún día fuera a hacerlo…

Itachi cambió su semblante a uno preocupado —Sobre nuestra madre… ¿Crees que puedas ir a verla? Ella… está algo enferma… a veces te llama.

—No lo creo…

—Sé que tal vez te pido demasiado, pero…

—No creo que sea buena idea.

—Piénsalo…

Sasuke suspiró.

.

.

.

.

Porque el reloj de la guerra… retomaría su curso…


	10. Chapter 10

La historia es completamente mía, los personajes no.

Universo: Alterno

Capítulo 10: "Sarada Nami"

.

.

.

.

Sarada era una joven de hermosa apariencia que trataba de ocultar su "llamativo" perfil de rostro tras unas gafas.

Respiró profundo y se encaminó a la puerta. Era su primer año en la Universidad, lo que implicaba un gran reto para ella. Antes de tomar el pomo de la puerta, una voz femenina le llamó.

—¿Planeas irte sin desayunar?

Sarada miró a su tía, Karin Nami, ella era una mujer de algunos cuarenta y tantos años, pero aparentaba los veinticinco, realmente parecía muy joven. Era pelirroja y al igual que ella, usaba lentes.

—Lo lamento tía Karin, ya no me queda mucho tiempo.

—Espero que por lo menos te compres algo en el camino, debes alimentarte bien, ya sabes lo que te pasa cuando te dan esos bajones de energía…

Sarada asintió, sabía que la preocupación de su tía era muy aceptable, después de todo, cuando cumplió los quince años, ella había comenzado a sentir que le faltaban energías y por ello debía siempre comer a sus horas. Los doctores no comprendían de donde provenían esos efectos en su cuerpo pero habían sabido controlar incluso sus desmayos por medio de vitaminas que ella, hasta ese momento continuaba ingiriendo. Esos solo le ayudaba un poco, pues todos los días se sentía algo debilitada.

Elevó su mano en señal de promesa —Compraré algo, lo prometo ¡Oh! y más tarde pasaré por la tienda de antigüedades para ayudarte —luego de eso, salió de casa.

—Está bien!

Una vez sola, Karín suspiró. Cómo amaba a esa chica, la había criado desde que Sakura Haruno se la había puesto en brazos recién nacida hace diecinueve años, ella era una bruja de clase 1 y por lo tanto, una de las más poderosas y que servía fielmente a los Haruno. Ella era una retirada, y le gustaba más vivir como humana, debido a eso, ella había sido elegida para la tarea de criar y ocultar a Sarada y hasta ese momento, ella había cumplido muy bien con aquello.

Miró inconscientemente a la ventana y se perdió en sus pensamientos.

::::::::::.+.+..+.+.+.+.+.:::::::::::

—¡Sarada!

Escuchó el grito de su mejor amiga Chou Chou y volteó a verla. Esta se lanzó para atraparla en un abrazo.

—¡Te extrañé tanto! —gritó la morena.

Cuando se separaron, Sarada habló —Yo también, aunque estuvimos en contacto por videochat.

Chou Chou hizo un puchero —Lo sé! Pero es diferente, me hubiera gustado que vinieras con nosotros de vacaciones.

Sarada se encogió —A mí también, pero sabes que viajar no es recomendable para mí…

—¿Cómo has estado?

—Hasta ahora voy… bien.

Su amiga achicó los ojos, no parecía muy convencida.

—Lo digo en serio —afirmó.

—Te ves algo pálida ¿Has desayunado?

—Aún no…

—¿¡Y qué estás esperando!? ¡Vamos! —dijo arrastrándola con ella.

….

….

Sarada suspiró de cansancio en cuanto miró a Kawaki entrar por la puerta del salón en el que estaba.

—¿Así que estamos en la misma clase?

—Te agradecería que por favor no me dirijas la palabra.

Éste, como siempre, la ignoró y tomó asiento a su lado.

—Pero que rencorosa eres, ya te dije que te amo independientemente de lo que haya pasado.

—Eres un cínico.

—Lo que pasó con Sumire fue… un pasatiempo.

—No importa lo que haya sido, ella era una de mis amigas más cercanas…

—Estás exagerando.

—No quiero hablar más sobre esto, te lo dije. Has de cuenta que no estoy aquí.

—Sabes que no puedo hacer eso, eres muy hermosa y te amo.

—¿Otra vez molestando? ¡Largo a otro lugar bastardo! —gritó Chou Chou, quien venía del baño.

Kawaki sonrió sin sentirse ofendido, parecía acostumbrado a los ataques de la morena. Se levantó, tomó su mochila y miró a Sarada.

—De verdad me importas, y si tengo que humillarme para que regreses conmigo, así lo haré —miró a Chou Chou— Adios Gorda.

—¡Es para hoy! —instó apurándole a que ya se fuera.

Kawaki sonrió y se dirigió a otro asiento.

Sarada negó un poco indignada ¿Acaso no se daba cuenta del daño que la había hecho con su doble traición? Le molestaba que él simplemente sonriera como si nada hubiera pasado.

Las clases transcurrieron normales y más tarde, ella se dirigía a la tienda de antigüedades de su Tía.

Cuando llegó, se colocó el delantal de trabajo y comenzó a hacer un inventario.

Ese era su día a día, iba de la escuela al negocio de la tía Karin y luego a casa, algunas veces a sus chequeos médicos y otras a terminar sus deberes.

Solía tener un comportamiento tranquilo, era dedicada, responsable y siempre había querido aprender a pelear, era como un sentimiento que había tenido desde pequeña. Le gustaban los combates y siempre había querido aprender pero su salud nunca se lo permitió. Recordaba que así era como había conocido a Kawaki, él era uno de los mejores peleadores del lugar y, cinco años atrás, cuando lo había conocido, ella se había emocionado mucho al verlo, luego quedó, de alguna manera, enamorada… o eso era lo que creía, ya no podía estar segura si le había dolido su traición o si solo la había decepcionado. Lo cierto era que, tampoco quería verlo.

.

.

.

.

.

Boruto estacionó su auto y se dirigió al interior de aquél enorme edificio. Vestía ropa casual, estaba realmente atractivo, las empleadas del lugar solo volteaban a verlo para quedarse inmóviles en sus lugares ante aquel atractivo joven. Otras contenían la respiración al captar segundos de atención y una sonrisa de parte del joven.

Él caminaba con toda seguridad hacia la oficina del Presidente.

Se detuvo frente a la secretaria y esta se levantó de golpe —¿Qué se le ofrece?

—Vine a ver al presidente.

—¿Tiene cita?

Boruto le miró inexpresivo —¿Crees que necesito cita?

—Pues…

—Soy Boruto Hyuga.

La mujer le miró sorprendida. Boruto caminó directo a presidencia y entró sin más. No le sorprendió encontrarse con una escena poco "decente". Sobre las piernas del "presidente" se encontraba una mujer medio desnuda. Sin inmutarse, Boruto le miró seriamente.

La mujer, sin pudor alguno no le quitó la vista de encima.

—Vístase y salga de aquí —ordenó él.

El tipo, visiblemente molesto le gritó —¿¡Quién demonios eres para entrar así a mi oficina y dar órdenes!? —dijo golpeando la mesa.

La mujer, ya vestida le miró sugerente de arriba abajo.

—Boruto Hyuga, hijo de Hinata Hyuga.

El tipo le miró sorprendido —¡Mentira! Hyuga no tiene hijos!

Boruto miró a la mujer —Le dije que saliera de aquí.

Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de la mujer y salió de inmediato. Boruto miró al tipo visiblemente molesto.

—Señora Hyuga, para usted. Recuerde su maldita posición.

El tipo se dejó caer en el asiento y Boruto caminó al mini bar. Se sirvió una copa y tomó asiento en un sofá de cuero. Cruzó un pie de manera majestuosa y le miró con arrogancia.

El tipo finalmente se recuperó y volvió a levantar la voz.

—¡Es imposible lo que dices! A menos que…seas un bastardo.

Boruto se carcajeó, bebió de su copa, luego tomó el control en la mesa y encendió la enorme pantalla frente a él.

Hinata se encontraba sentada en su escritorio, sonrió a Boruto. El tipo se inclinó en señal de respeto. Tembló, si su señora confirmaba lo dicho por aquél joven entonces él…. Estaba perdido.

—Dime Hijo, ¿Qué tal la primera impresión?

El tipo regresó a verlo desde el suelo.

—No era lo que esperaba, definitivamente hay unas cosas aquí que podrían estar influyendo lo que sucede aquí…

Hinata frunció el seño —¿Fuiste bien recibido? Creí haber enviado un correo diciendo que irías.

—Al parecer… o ese correó no se envió o… nadie lo revisó —dijo mirando al tipo. El sudor recorrió la frente del hombre y se apresuró a la pantalla de rodillas.

—¡Una disculpa! Mi secretaria es muy descuidada y tal vez no lo vio…

—No recuerdo habérselo enviado a tu secretaria, sino a tu correo personal ¿Acaso tu secretaria maneja tu correo personal? ¿Tan descuidado eres? Tu sabes bien que odio las escusas.

El tipo tragó duro —¡Por favor discúlpeme!

Hinata miró a su hijo —¿Qué opinas?

—Yo digo que ya obtuvo su oportunidad y no supo aprovecharla, que se vaya.

—¡Por favor!

Hinata sonrió orgullosa y regresó la vista a su hijo —Has lo que sea necesario. Lo siento hijo, tendrás más trabajo de lo pensado.

Boruto suspiró —Esta bien.

Hinata cortó la comunicación.

Boruto miró al tipo —Y tú, recoge tus cosas y largo de aquí si no quieres que te envíe a prisión por desvío de fondos.

El tipo le miró con terror. No supo decir nada.

Boruto sonrió —¿Qué como lo sé? Me tomó un par de días revisar a fondo las inversiones de Hyuga´s Corp. Por tu culpa, no he tenido un descanso decente desde que llegué y me has desviado de lo que realmente vine a hacer aquí.

—Yo… debe haber una…

—Olvídalo, ahora voy a dejar que te vayas, pero estás en la calle, tus cuentas ya son nuestras, tomaré los bienes en los que invertiste a costa de nuestra corporación.

Se levantó y tomó el teléfono del escritorio.

—Señorita, venga de inmediato.

La joven entró apresuradamente y miró la escena. Su jefe estaba en el suelo paralizado y Boruto le daba la espalda mientras miraba por el ventanal con las manos en los bolsillos.

—¿Usted quiere conservar su trabajo?

La chica, algo nerviosa contestó —¡S-sí!

Boruto le miró —Perfecto, entonces a partir de ahora yo me haré cargo —Miró al tipo en el suelo —¿No piensas irte? ¿Quieres que llame a seguridad para que te saquen?

El tipo se levantó torpemente y salió del lugar.

—Tengo unos encargos, anota —le dijo a la chica. Esta asintió y preparó su libreta.

—Primero, quiero que para mañana no haya nada de ese tipo aquí. Segundo, quiero en mi escritorio todo lo relacionado con los últimos movimientos, contratos, acuerdos, citas y reuniones y el horario para ser reorganizado.

La chica escribía tan rápido como podía, Boruto la observó, parecía que si se tomaba en serio su trabajo, se dio cuenta de las notorias ojeras que tenía en los ojos señal de cansancio, los dedos de sus manos parecían lastimados. No dijo más.

—Es todo… ¿Tú nombre?

—Hana Miyazaki… señor.

Boruto asintió —Bien, por ahora me retiro. Hazte cargo.

—Cla… claro señor.

Antes de salir, Boruto la miró —Convoca una reunión para mañana con todos los socios, dígales que el Accionista mayoritario estará aquí a partir de ahora y que va a presentarse como es debido.

—Entendido.

—Puedes irte tan pronto termines.

La chica le miró sorprendida ¿De verdad podría irse temprano a casa? Un poco efusiva se inclinó ante él a modo de agradecimiento. Boruto salió.

.

.

.

.

.

Sarada caminaba de prisa, tenía que llevar unas copias de volantes con publicidad sobre la tienda de antigüedades a un local que se encontraba en el centro comercial y en el cual, la dueña era amiga de Karin. La idea había surgido de Sarada, quien al ver que no tenían muchos clientes había decidido hacer algo. No perdían nada con intentarlo.

Había mucho viento, parecía que pronto se desataría una tormenta y las personas corrían de un lado a otro.

Ella no debía correr, no era bueno para su salud. Pero tenía que apresurarse si no quería mojarse. Eso sería peor.

Iba tan de prisa que no se fijó que alguien estaba frente a ella. Auqnue esa persona estaba distraída.

Chocó tan fuerte que soltó algunos volantes. La persona la sostuvo de los brazos por reflejo y esta se quejó un poco; se había lastimado la nariz.

—¡Auch! —miró hacia arriba mientras se separaba —Lo siento! Llevaba prisa.

Boruto se perdió en sus ojos por un instante y luego quedó algo confundido cuando ella no le miró como tonta, justo como hasta ese momento, todas las mujeres lo hacían. Ella solo se dedicó a ignorarlo mientras a recogía los papeles en el suelo, el viento no le ayudaba nada. Sin saber cómo; su cuerpo se movió y comenzó a recoger los volantes, cuando volteó a verla ella se encontraba frente a él y le sonrió amable.

—Gracias —dijo tomándoles— Me disculpo otra vez.

Boruto iba a decir algo cuando esta se inclinó levemente y salió corriendo. Él no comprendía por qué sino quería que esa desconocida se fuera como lo hacía él no se movía. Un papel fue a parar a sus pies y lo miró. Se inclinó a recogerlo y lo miró. Decidió guardarlo.

Lo cierto era que Boruto, minutos antes se encontraba distraído, pues ese viento no era producto de la naturaleza, tampoco la tormenta. No, eso era un Noe… la energía no era positiva.

Se encogió de hombros y caminó por las calles mientras guardaba sus manos en la gabardina oscura que llevaba puesta.

.

.

.

.

Sarada se detuvo y miró hacia atrás. La gente pasaba a su lado y ella perdió la vista en aquella dirección. Tuvo una sensación familiar con ese tipo… era como si ya lo conociera. Era por eso que se había portado muy natural con aquel desconocido. Emprendió camino a su destino y se olvidó de aquello, después de todo, no lo volvería a ver.

.

.

.

.

.

Naruto entró de prisa al comedor en donde Hinata cenaba sola.

—¿Es verdad?

—Al parecer… así es.

Naruto sonrió.

.

.

.

.

.

Hasta aquí ¿Corto? Pues es que este es la entrada a la siguiente etapa.


End file.
